Growing Pain
by hyejinpark
Summary: "Cho Sandeul, aku menamainya Sandeul yang berarti angin yang berhembus. Aku harap Sandeul bisa menyejukkan hati semua orang" hanya itu yang pesan yang disampaikan oleh Yesung dari Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**COLD CHERRY_GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**Hyejinpark 2014©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to me, pure of me.  
**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun,Lee SungMin,**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Growing_pain_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku selalu melihatmu, meskipun aku tidak bisa menatap matamu secara langsung tapi mata ini tidak pernah bisa berpaling. Meskipun bibirku memanggil namamu tapi kau tidak bisa mendengarku, meskipun hatiku menginginkanmu tapi kau tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku selalu melihatmu tapi kau tidak bisa melihaku,

'_**karena kau tidak ada….**_

Aku tidak pernah belajar tentang cinta tapi mengapa perasaan ini datang dan membuatku sakit. Sungguh menyakitkan saat aku sadar jika aku tidak bisa mengatasinya lagi ketika aku tahu jika kau tidak bisa datang untuk memelukku. Meskipun hatiku menginginkanmu, kau tidak bisa merasakannya,meskipun semuanya terlihat jelas dimatamu tapi kau tetap tidak bisa melihatku.

Ketika perasaan yang disebut cinta ini datang, sampai tiba saatnya rasa ini kian membludak untuk menarikmu masuk ke dalam hatiku, namun….

' _**aku bisa apa? Kau masih jauh dari gapaianku.**_

Jauh dalam hati kecilku aku ingin kau dan berharap untuk bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Mencoba untuk mengubah salam perpisahan itu menjadi cinta walau hatiku menginginkan hal yang sebaliknya, aku mencoba untuk mengubah cinta menjadi salam perpisahan,

'_**Tapi hatiku tetap berkata sebaliknya….**_

Aku tidak tahan lagi mengapa rasa sakit ini datang?

Terkadang aku berfikir untuk melepas sakit ini dengan cara pintas, pergi jauh dengan membawa hatiku untukmu namun kau yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatku ini telah memotong sayapku agar aku tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Aku tidak tahan lagi , mengapa sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi ketika kau berdiri di depanku meskipun hanya dengan tatapan kosong… Dulu aku berfikir hal seperti ini hanya untuk sementara waktu namun kenyataannya,

'_**Hatiku dan hatimu tetap berkata yang sebaliknya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Cold_Cherry_**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar teduh mentari pada akhir musim panas meninggalkan bekas-bekas luka yang tidak akan pernah bisa mengering meskipun sudah diobati. Cho Kyuhyun pria berstelan jas hitam super mahal itu berjalan tenang diantara barisan para bawahannya yang menunduk hormat. Dengan angkuhnya manik obosidian yang selalu menatap tegas itu mengelurakan pesonanya yang sayarat akan kebekuan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat akan memasuki ruang kerjanya, ia menoleh ke belakang sedikit tersenyum pada pria flamboyan di belakangnya, "Sekertaris Kim siang ini kosongkan semua jadwal" ucapnya arrogant. Sang sekertaris hanya dapat mengangguk patuh dan membungkuk hormat dengan jawaban formal yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Lalu masih dengan sejuta pesonanya ia berbalik dengan angkuh dan menutup pintu ruangan itu rapat-rapat tidak memperbolehkan satu orang pun masuk mengganggunya.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan simpul dasinya yang terasa mencekik leher, lalu melepaskan dan melemparkan secuil kain itu sembarangan seperti barang tidak berharga padahal harga barang itu bahkan bisa untuk makan keluarga selama satu bulan.

"hahhhh"

Ia medesah samar ,merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, punggungnya sudah sangat pegal karena sudah lama ia tidak menyetuh yang namanya tempat tidur, waktu sebulan ini hanya dilalulinya dengan duduk atau setengah berbaring di pesawat, mobil, dan kursi-kursi rapat.

Pria yang belum genap tiga puluh dua tahun itu, terlihat merilekskan tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan benda kotak hitam persegi panjang dari dalam sakunya, menekan tombol hijau disana dan mulai larut pada dunianya sendiri.

"maaf nyonya tapi presdir bilang saat ini ia tidak bisa diganggu" ucap seorang resepsionis pada wanita paruh baya yang sejak tadi meminta untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

"lagi pula anda belum membuat janji sebelumnya, jadi maaf nyonya" tambahnya lagi mencoba bersikap sopan pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"tolong hubungi dia dulu, ini sangat penting aku harus menemuinya dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting ini berhubungan dengan is…" tiba-tiba saja wanita paruh baya itu melihat siluet tubuh seorang pria yang dikenalnya dengan baik, sekertaris pribadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun,

"Sekertaris Kim" panggil wanita itu setengah berteriak dan bergegas untuk menghampirinya, merasa dipanggil pria bermata segaris itu menoleh dan medapati jika seorang yang dikenalnya lama itu terlihat pucat, "Byun ahjhuma?" sapanya menghampiri.

"syukurlah saya dapat melihat anda pak Kim, begini bisakah, bbisakah anda menyampaikan pesan ini kepada presdir sebab kata mereka beliau sedang tiak bisa diganggu" pintanya sopan,

Sekertaris Kim mengangguk dan bertanya apa isi pesan itu, namun tiba-tiba saja mata sipit pria itu melebar ketika bibi yang sudah bekerja menjadi kepala pelayanan rumah tangga keluarga Cho selama dua puluh tahun lebih itu membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya.

Dengan sangat memohon, wanita paruh baya itu memegang tangan sekertaris Kim. Tanpa mau menolak atau mempertimbangkan hal lain, ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan bibi Byun untuk menyampaikan pesan milik Kyuhyun.

Sekertaris Kim berjalan cepat memasuki lift dan menekan tombol angka itu dengan brutal, terngiang dalam kepalanya tentang percakapan mereka tadi,

"_saya sudah mencoba berulang kali menghubungi ponsel presdir namun tidak dijawab, berulang kali juga saya mencoba menghubungi kantor dan anda tetapi itu juga nihil…" eluhnya_

"_jadwal presdir memang benar-benar sibuk sebulan belakangan ini, anda tahu sendiri bukan jika Presdir lebih senang mengantongi psp dari pada posnelnya, dan mengenai ponselku yang tidak bisa dihubungi itu karena aku tidak sengaja mencelupkannya ke air, hehehe"kekehnya membuat suasana itu menjadi lebh santai namun tampakkan hal itu tidak berhasil masih ada raut tgang dan cemas dari bibi Byun itu._

_Terlihat jelas dari gesture tubuhnya yang terus meremas atau sesekali menarik pinggiran kuku ibu jarinya._

"_maaf, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

"_Sekertaris Kim, ny,nyyonya… Nyonya dia…."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Brak'

Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terdobrak paksa menampilkan sosok sekertaris Kim yang selalu terlihat formal kini terlihat kalut. Kyuhyun mendongak terkejut ekspresi marah sudah akan dinampakannya pada orang yang berani mengganggu waktu santainya.

"Hei!" pekiknya dan sedikit membanting psp kesayangannya dengan hati-hati.

"Sekertaris Kim, apa yang kau lakukan!" ucapnya sedikit meredam suara ketika melihat wajah pria itu tidak seperti biasanya.

Sekertaris Kim menutup pintu itu lalu menguncinya, ia sedikit bersyukur karena ruangan ini kedap suara sehingga apapun yang terjadi disini tidak sampai terdengar ke luar. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sadar jika hanya ada mereka berdua disini akhirnya kekesalan Kyuhyun sedikit luluh, ia menghampirinya,

"Hei!Hyung apa yang kau gila? Apa yang barusan kau lakukan tadi?" pekik Kyuhyun sekenanya, jujur ia merasa sedikit takut saat melihat wajahnya menahan marah,

"Cho Kyuhyun, dimana ponselmu?" tanyanya informal,

"eoh?kau mendobrak pintu itu dan mengganggu waktu luangku untuk menanyakan ponselku?" tanyanya bingung, "aih , hyung kau kan tahu jika aku tidak pernah mengantonginya aku selalu menyimpannya di laci itu" jawab Kyuhyun santai menunjuk si laci meja.

Geram sekertaris Kim akhirnya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengecek ponselnya, entah karena takut akan suruhan itu Kyuhyun manut saja untuk mengecek ponselnya, "tsk siapa yang bosnya sih…" gerutunya pelan,

Kyuhyun menggeser tombol kunci layar dan terkejut ketika melihat ada tiga belas kali panggilan tidak terjawab dan tujuh sms dari nomor yang sama, Lee Sungmin…

Kyuhyun berdecak sedikit ia tersenyum sinis tanpa tahu akan kejadian yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh dan mendelik marah pada sekertaris Kim,

"Kim Joong Won kau menggangguku hanya untuk melihat ini?" ucapnya sarkastik,

"apanya yang hanya CHO!kau tidak tahukah kau jika…"

"aish, sudahlah Hyung kau kan tahu jika sebentar lagi kami akan berpisah, sudahlah jangan membuat suasana hatiku makin buruk, paling-paling dia pergi bersama…"

"Nde, Sungmin memang pergi **,istrimu** telah pergi Cho Kyuhyun…" ucap Joong won penuh penekanan pada kata istri, Kyuhyun mendecih lalu berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap lalu lintas dari atas sana, "sejak awal memang kami telah memutuskan untuk tidak saling mencampuri urusan masing-masing" ucapnya tegas,

Akhirnya Joong won tidak tahan lagi, ia berterika memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya, ia bernafas kasar, lalu berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun yang jatuh tersungkur. Suasana panas, tegang dan bercampur kalut membaur menjadi satu melingkupi ruangan ini, nampak sebuah kursi ikut jatuh terbalik karena Kyuhyun yang terjatuh tadi,

Joong won menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya ke lantai, "hyung , begitu hebatkan pesona seorang lee Sungmin padamu? Sehingga kau bahkan tega memukulku,tck…" balas Kyuhyun dengan ketus,

"Kyu, bangun dan ikut aku ke rumah sakit" perintah Joong won tegas, alih-alih bangun pria itu malah merebahkan dirinya dilantai, "tidak perlu repot hyung, cukup kau compress aku saja. Punggungku….." tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"bukan untuk mengobatimu lukamu karena pukulanku, tapi untuk menemui istrimu, Sungmin semalam ia dinyatakan koma"

"Nde?"

…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** _Growing_Pain_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"pihak rumah sakit sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubungi anda tuan melalui ponsel nyonya Lee Sungmin, karena dalam kontak itu tertera nama anda sebagai suaminya. Istri anda mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepala, dan beberapa memar serta retak pada pergelangan kakinya, sampai saat ini kondisinya kritis"

Penjelasan dokter tadi cukuplah untuk melemaskan semua otot Kyuhyun, belum lagi saat ia harus berdiri menyaksikan tubuh Sungmin yang tergolek lemah dengan bantuan selang-selang penyambung hidup yang menancanp di tubuhnya. Hanya dari batas kaca itu , Kyuhyun setidaknya masih dapat melihat nafas lemah Sungmin dari layar monitor kardiograf.

Tangannya terkepal memegang sebuah plastic bening berisikan barang-barang Sungmin yang mereka dapatkan dilokasi kecelakaan, ponsel, dompet,dan kunci mobil. Kyuhyun mengeram ia hanya berdiri menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit tertebak.

'puk'

Sebuah tepukan kecil dipundaknya menyadarkannya ke alam nyata. Adalah seorang Choi Siwon menatap pria Cho itu sinis,"puas kau dengan apa yang kau lihat?" ucapnya geram,

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis seraya meremehkan ia menatap jengah pria yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya itu, " tck,ternyata aku salah duga. Apakah kalian akan berkencan sampai Sungmin tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu?"ucapnya ngawur dan menambah kadar kekesalan Siwon, sontak pria berdimple itu dapat menahan diri karena tuduhan Kyuhyun yang tidak berdasar, hingga satu bogem mentah mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Kyuhyun melengkapi luka di sudut bibirnya bekas perbuatan sekertaris Kim tadi.

"jangan asal bicara kau CHO, kau bahkan tidak ada disaat-saat Sungmin membutuhkanmu, kemana kau saat dia membutuhkan bantuanmu, tck kau tahu jika hari ini adalah hari pertunjukan Sandeul di taman kanak-kanak…" Siwon sedikit meredam amarahnya dan berbalik lagi menatap tajam Kyuhyun melayangkan telunjuknya ke depan muka pria itu,

"KAU! Sekalipun dalam tujuh tahun ini tidak pernah membuat mereka bahagia, tidak tahukah kau seberapa kerasnya Sungmin berusaha untuk mengerti dan mengalah padamu, kau bahkan tidak tahu rasa sakit yang dia rasakan selama ini, jangankan semua pengorbanan dan rasa sakitnya, menatapnya barang sebentar saja tidak pernah. Apa kau tahu apa yang difikirkan Sandeul tentang ayahnya? Baginya kau hanyalah…"

Kerumunan dokter dan perawat berlari menuju ruangan tempat Sungmin berbaring, amarah Siwon barusan lantas terpaksa terputus kala melihat beberapa perawat dan dokter itu tampak panic memeriksa kondisi Sungmin, Siwon berlari panic masuk, namun di cegah oleh perawat,

"maaf, kondisi pasien kritis tolong mengerti kami akan berusaha dari sini" ucap perawat itu tegas menimbulkan helaan kecewa Siwon.

Diagram jantung Sungmin perlahan melemah dan turun, sementara dokter sibuk memeriksa pupil mata dan tekanan darah serta nadi Sungmin yang lemah.

"siapkan sekarang!" pinta dokter itu tegas ,terlihat tangan-tangan cekatan mereka saat menyiapkan peralatan medis lainnya, serta menyuntikkan sebuah cairan bening dan merah lewat infuse Sungmin,

"Uisanim" panggil perawat saat semuanya siap,

Sementara itu tampak Siwon tengah harap-harap cemas berdoa demi kesembuhan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam duduk mematung menyaksikan dari celah kecil kaki-kaki perawat yang tengah sibuk menangani Sungmin di dalam,

"Sungmin…." Ucapnya tidak sadar ada setitik air mata yang jatuh…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Semua clear"_

"_clear!"_

"_AF! AFF! RJP SEGERA! SIAPKAN MESIN DEFIB!"_

"_VT!VT! DEFIB 120 JOULE!"_

"_SEMUA CLEAR!" "TAK ADA RESPON!"_

"_RJP! AMIODARON!"_

"_TAK ADA RESPON, DOK!"_

"_DEFIB 360 JOULE!"_

"_ASISTOL!"_

"_ADRENALIN!"_

"_TAK ADA RESPON!"_

"_LAKUKAN SEKALI LAGI!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan tinggalkan REVIEW! Dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^.**

**Saran dan kritiknya ditunggu^^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**,hyejinpark,**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berdiri mematung terlihat jelas jika pria berdimple itu tengah menanti cemas. Sementara dokter dan perawat tengah sibuk memacu kembali detak jantung Sungmin,

"_semua clear"_

"_clear"_

"_masih tidak ada respond ok"_

"_lakukan sekali lagi, RJP! AMIDARON!"_

"_tak ada respon dokter!"_

_Defib 360 Joule"_

"_clear"_

" _ASISTOL!"_

"_ADRENALIN!"_

"_TAK ADA RESPON!"_

"_LAKUKAN SEKALI LAGI!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**COLD CHERRY_GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**Hyejinpark 2014©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun,Lee SungMin,**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Growing Pain_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gom sema-ri-ga  
Han chi-be-yi-so  
Appa gom  
Omma gom  
Ae-gi gom  
Appa gommun tung-tung-hae  
Omma gommun nal-shin-hae  
Ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo  
Hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da**_

Lantunnan lagu tiga ekor beruang di bawakan apik oleh beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berkostum layaknya peri hutan dan beberapa kostum binatang seperti kelinci, beruang, dan burung. Cho Sandeul gadis kecil yang belum genap berusia lima tahun itu tampak tersenyum riang saat melantunkan lirik terakhir dan berpose menggemaskan menghadap kamera.

"lihat sini, Chanie-aa" pinta riang seorang wanita muda dengan kaca mata berframe hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung bangirnya.

Sandeul melambaikan tangannya kea rah kamera kemudian berpose layaknya seorang peri sembari memainkan tongkatnya. Gadis itu tersenyum sumeringah dengan beberapa gigi depannya yang terlihat gripis, wajarlah memang untuk anak seusianya.

"Chanie, sini-sini!" ajak salah satu temannya sebut saja namanya Kim Baro. Bocah lelaki berpipi gembul berkostum mirip beruang coklat. Sandeul menengok dan nurut saja saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Baro.

"appa, kenalkan ini Chanie temannya Baro" bocah Kim itu tersenyum bangga pada ayahnya saat mengenalkan Sandeul padanya.

Merasa diperhatikan sontak gadis kecil jiplakan Sungmin itu membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya ke hadapan pria bertubuh besar itu, tersenyun sangat manis dan dengan kata-kata yang sangat sopan untuk ukuran anak seusianya, _"__Annyeonghaseyo,naneun Cho Sandeul imnida" ucapnya manis membuat pria atau ayah dari Baro itu merasa senang. Mereka sedikit mengobrol dengan celotehan khas anak kecil hingga Kibum datang menghampiri mereka._

_"appanya Chanie tidak datang appa, ommanya juga. Aha!bagaimana kalau kita ajak Chanie main kerumah saja otthe appa?" usul Baro antusias karena melihat teman sekelasnya yang lain sedang berkumpul bersama orang tua mereka, terkecuali Sandeul… _

_Merasa iba dengan apa yang dikatakan puteranya akhirnya Kim Kangin pun menyetujui usulnya namun keburu Kibum datang dan menghampiri mereka, "Chanie-aa" panggil Kibum hangat dan langsung sebuah pelukan kecil meluncur kepadanya, "imo" pekik Chanie girang._

_"imo mau photo Chanie lagi?" tanyanya pada Kibum, wanita berparas layaknya puteri salju itu mengangguk dan menyuruh Baro serta ayahnya turut serta dalam pengambilan photonya. _

_Kangin menanyakan apakah Kibum adalah ibunya Sandeul dan ia menjawab jika, "ibu dan ayahnya sedang ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggal jadi akau yang menggantikan menemaninya" jawab Kibum setengah berbohong tentang ibu Sandeul, sebab sebelum ia datang kemari Siwon sudah lebih dahulu menelponnya tentang kondisi Sungmin. _

_Sebenarnya gadis kecil itu sempat merengek saat menyadari jika ibunya ingkar janji karena tidak datang, dan dengan berat hati , takut akan membuat Sandeul cemas akhrinya Kibum berbohong jika Sungmin saat ini sedang berada di ilsan, tengah menemani seorang nenek yang sakit. Menurut dan mengerti saja meskipun ada rasa sedikit kecewa dihatinya. _

_"tapi kenapa bukan appanya Chanie yang datang saja? Ommaku juga tidak bisa datang tapi appa bisa?" polos Baro dan membuat hati Kibum mencelos seketika, mendengar kata 'appa Cahnie'…_

_"ish, Baro ini bagaimana , appa Chanie itukan selalu sibuk kata omma appa itu kerjaannya banyak sekali! Iayakan imo?" ucap Sandeul memperagakan sebuah gerakan tangan yang dibukanya lebar-lebar. _

_"nde, iah,,, appa nya Chanie memang sangat sibuk , aigoo ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, baiklah kalau begitu, Chanie-aa ucapkan salam pada Baro dan appanya" pinta Kibum undur diri._

_Merasa tidak rela berpisah dengan Sandeul bocah lelaki itu merengek meminta agar Sandeul ikut pulang bersama mereka namun dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Kangin dapat membawa Baro masuk ke mobil._

_"Appaaaaa" terdengar rengekan Baro saat pintu mobil pria Kim itu belum benar-benar tertutup._

_"ish, Baro itu anak cengeng ya imo" celetuk Sandeul polos melihat adegan saat Kangin menggendong Baro masuk ke mobil. _

_Sebenarnya dalam hati kecil gadis itu ia ingin juga mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari ayahnya, terhitung sudah semenjak dia lahir bisa dihitung berapa kali saja Kyuhyun menggendong Sandeul. Dirumah saja jarang apalagi bertemu atau berinteraksi dengan puterinya. Yang ada hanyalah Sungmin yang selalu menemani puteri mereka disaat apapun, bahkan saat sandeul bisa berjalan pertama sekalipun, Kyuhyun tidak menemani mereka, ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan dirinya bersama berkas-berkas di meja kantor atau bermain game dikala senggang._

_Sandeul mengerucutkan bibirnya saat dirinya sudah akan menangis, dan pada saat yang bersamaan pundaknya ditepuk Kibum lalu mengajaknya untuk makan siang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"untuk sampai saat ini kondisi nyonya lee Sungmin belum sepenuhnya stabil, dan kami masih belum tahu juga kapan ia akan sadar, ada penyumbatan di paru-parunya dan kami harus memastikan kondisinya baik untuk menjalani operasi lagi. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Siwon-ssi"

Terngiang akan penjelasan tentang kondisi Sungmin oleh dokter tadi. Siwon hanya dapat menatap tubuh rapuh sepupunya itu sedih. Dan yang lebih membuatnya miris adalah tentang bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan keberadaan Sungmin pada puterinya. Siwon nyaris menangis jika Kyuhyun tidak datang menghampirinya,'tidak' ikut bergabung bersama Siwon melihat Sungmin dari batas kaca ruang ICU tepatnya.

Siwon berdecih ketika melihat ekspresi lusuh yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun . "tck, gayamu Cho bagaikan kau adalah suami yang 'benar' saja" ketus Siwon menyindir lalu menatap Kyuhyun jengah.

"terserah apa katamulah" ketus Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah, sungguh ia malas sekali berdebat kembali dengan Siwon, sudah cukup hari yang sangat melelahkan ini, kedua pipinya juga sudah memar dan hampri membengkak karena tinju dari Joong won dan Siwon, belum lagi tulang punggungnya yang nyeri akibat terpelanting tadi, namun dalam hati kecilnya pria itu lebih sakit melihat Sungmin yang terbaring lemah diantara tusukan jarum infuse,selang oksigen dan kabel-kabel penopang hidupnya.

Masih tidak bergeming kedua pria yang tampilannya kacau itu berdiri di koridor ruang ICU melihat pergerakan lemah nafas Sungmin yang terlihat samar-samar dari jendela kaca.

"Aku masih dapat mengingat jelas bagaimana Sungmin dapat tersenyum riang dulu, kau tahu sudah berapa lama senyum itu memudar darinya…."

"Kau tahu, Sungmin selalu bisa meyakinkan semua orang jika ia baik-baik saja. Ia sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya di depan semua orang. Sungmin berusaha sangat keras hingga sekarang untuk membuat semuanya bahagia, tapi yang kau berikan hanya menambah lukanya… luka yang terus tumbuh."

Gumaman Siwon yang masih dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin"

Panggil Kyuhyun dari dalam hatinya, kembali menatap pergerakan detak jantung dan gerakan lemah nafas Sungmin dari kaca luar ruang ICU.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Cold Cherry_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Sekertaris Kim baru saja menelponnya agar tidak usah mencemaskan pekerjaan dan tetap fokus menjaga Sungmin. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun memantapkan dirinya untuk menjaga Sungmin tadi, Siwon sudah keburu mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

"pulanglah, keberadaanmu disni malah akan menambah beban Sungmin. Kau tidak ingat jika kalian punya Sandeul? Ia pasti menanyakan ommanya."

"Hahhh…." Desah Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela pintu mobil. Pria itu terlihat sangat kacau sekarang. Memar di kedua pipinya,dengan luka sedikit lecet dan berdarah pada sudut bibir pria itu serta rambut yang acak-acakan,menambah kesan lusuh pada dirinya.

Ia edarkan pandangannya kini pada sebuah plastik yang berisi barang-barang Sungmin. Hanya sebuah kunci mobil, dompet dan ponsel yang baterainya tinggal satu. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan barang-barang tersebut satu persatu dengan gerakan lambat. Ia lantas menaruh kembali kunci mobil Sungmin kembali ke dalam plastik. Sebuah kunci mobil… Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, ia ingat betul jika mobil itu adalah hadiah dari mendiang ibunya untuk Sungmin. Lalu dompet… sebuah dompet berbahan dasar kulit sapi lembut berwarna merah muda, warna kesukaan Sungmin. Tidak ada banyak uang tunai didalamnya hanya beberapa lembar uang seratus ribu dan puluhan ribu won. Kartu identitas, asuransi, SIM, dan beberapa ATM serta credit card yang tagihannya tidak pernah masuk ke kantong Kyuhyun, karena memang Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun menggunakan fasilitas darinya.

Mata Kyuhyun mencelos saat melihat ruang kecil dalam dompet itu, ebuah tempat yang Sungmin sisihkan untuk menyelipkan photo-photonya. Tidak banyak memang, tapi cukup membuat hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun tertegur. Dalam photo empat kali lima cemtimeter itu terdapat dirinya dan Sungmin tujuh tahun lalu, saat hari pernikahan mereka. Sungmin yang tersenyum tulus dan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan penuh kepalsuan… lalu pada lembar di bawahnya terdapat photo Sandeul, puteri mereka yang berpose riang sembari mengacungkan sendok ice cream dan tersenyum gembira….

Mata Kyuhyun memanas tanpa sadar dirinya mengelus wajah di photo itu dan ikut tersenyum.

'drt,drt,drt,'

Getaran ponsel Sungmin menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Sempat dirinya dibuat terkejut kembali saat melihat wallpaper photo Sungmin dan Sandeul yang dipasang di smartphone itu. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor rumahnya. Dengan ragu pria penyuka game star craft itu menggeser tombol hijaudan hatinya kembali dibuat mencelos dan bergetar secara bersamaan ketika mendengar suara siapa yang menelpon.

"yeboseyo?omma!"

Itu suara Cho Sandeul, puterinya yang sudah sangat lama ia tidak temui. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab sapaan Sandeul barusan gadis kecil itu lebih dulu berceloteh dengan ocehan khas milik gadis kecil seusianya, ia bercerita tentang apa saja kegiatannya hari ini.

"omma "panggilnya manja, "omma kenapa tadi tidak datang, ommanya Sulli dan Jieun datang lo, ah bahkan Luna appa dan ommanya datang, ommanya Baro juga tidak bisa datang. Katanya Leeteuk ajhuma sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota, tapi appanya Baro datang… omma tahu tidak appanya baro tinggi dan besar sekali,hihihihi.." Chanie terkikik sendiri saat bercerita,"tapi ajhusi itu memberikan Chanie permen. Omma tahu tidak Kibum imo banyak memphoto Chanie, coba omma datang pasti omma juga ada deh photonya. " desah Chanie kecewa.

Entah kenapa mendengar celoteh Sandeul barusan membuat kepala dan hatinya Kyuhyun sakit dan tidak berhenti meneteskan airmata, sebisa mungkin pria itu menahan suara isakannya.

"omma,ommaaaa ish omma lelah ya? kok diam saja? Omma pulangnya kapan sih? Memangnya halmonie yang mana yang sakit omma kok Chanie tidak tahu ya… omma tahu tidak tadi imo mengajak Chanie ke restorant mie disana Chanie makan banyak sekali jjajangmyeon, seperti appa yang makan banyak jjajangmyeon…"iner gadis itu menerawang ketika mengingat ayahnya dengan lahap memakan makanan kesukaannya itu secara diam-diam karena takut dimarahi mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"hiks" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya saat isakan itu kembali akan terdengar keluar. Ia baru sadar jika banyak sekali waktu yang terlewat antara mereka. keluarga kecilnya…

"omma, tadi ada anak anjing. Dia kecil dan warnanya putih. Kata Kibum imo anak anjing itu tersesat dan benar ,ada seorang eonnie yang mencarinya. Omma tahu tidak eonnie itu menangis, ish eonnie itu cengeng ya omma sudah besar kok nangis…" ucapannya barusan membuat Kyuhyun mengelap kasar airmatanya, ia sedikit terkikik sendiri, ketika mendengar kata, "sudah besar kok nangis…" atau mungkin kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja merasa tertegur, molla yang jelas dia merasa lucu sekali saat itu.

"kata eonnie itu anak anjing itu hadiah dari appanya. u.u Chanie mau juga dapat hadiah dari appa…"terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir mungil gadis itu, "tapi nanti ya omma kalau appa sudah tidak sibuk lagi, kalau kerjaan appa tinggal sedikiiiiit hehehe, kapan-kapan kita pergi bersama seperti Baro dan appanya, ya omma,"

Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi untuk membuka suaranya, hingga saat pria itu akan menucapkan sesuatu, baterai ponsel Sungmin habis dan panggilan Sandeul terputus.

Dengan suara parau dan serak Kyuhyun meraung memanggil nama puterinya itu , berkali-kali ia meminta maaf dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada stir mobil.

"hiks, Chanie-aa, Cho Sandeul,uri ddal"

Rintih Kyuhyun sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan meREVIEW^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca.**

**Mian for typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan masuk ke kediamannya. Tubuhnya tampak lesu dan penampilannya berantakan. Tampak beberapa maid yang berdiri di belakang menatap cemas padanya. Setelah mendengar kabar jika nyonya mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang koma dirumah sakit, ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang seperti sekarang. Yah, meskipun mereka tahu jika selama ini Kyuhyun kurang memperhatikan Sungmin ataupun puteri mereka.

Namun ada satu hal yang mereka cemaskan sejak tadi, yaitu pertanyaan Sandeul akan ibunya yang belum pulang. Mereka bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan lagi, bocah jiplakan Sungmin itu agak demam sejak pulang dari pentas sekolah tadi. Kibum yang tadi mengantarkannya tidak bisa menginap dikarenakan ia punya pekerjaan malam ini. Mungkin karena Sandeul tidak pernah lepas dari ibunya, jadi sekalinya berpisah anak itu mendadak demam.

"tuan" cicit pak Kang salah seorang kepala pelayan disana, dengan hati-hati ia berusaha agar tidak membuat marah Kyuhyun.

"ada apa?" tanyanya singkat, memijit pelipisnya yang pening.

"nona Sandeul demam, sejak tadi ia menanyakan nyonya. Kami bingung harus menjawab apa. Setelah nona Kibum pulang, Sandeul tiba-tiba teringat ibunya dan menangis kencang hingga ia demam dan…"

Kyuhyun menyela ucapan pak kang tadi dengan isyarat tangannya. Ia melempar jasnya ke salah satu maid dan pergi ke atas. Membuat para maid yang disana hanya saling melempar tatapan takut.

Cho Kyuhyun, membuka pintu kamar puterinya perlahan. Dari daun pintu ia melihat Sandeul yang kini tengah rewel dengan mata terpejam digendongan Sunny pengasuhnya.

"hiks, hiks, omma" rancaunya dengan suara parau. Demamnya naik lagi akibat sering menangis. Sunny sampai panik dan hanya bisa mengelus punggung gadis kecil itu lembut. Mengusap butir-butir keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"tenang ya sayang, sebentar lagi omma pulang. Sandeullie sembuh ya, cup,cup,cup" ucapnya , membuka sedikit jendela agar angin masuk.

"hiks, ommaa, hiks ,(cough,cough,cough) omma , hoek…" Sandeul tiba –tiba saja muntah akibat ia menangis terus. Sunny sungguh panik karena anak majikannya itu hanya menutup matanya saja, dan ia kejang.

"Sandeul!" pekik Kyuhyun segera mendekat dan refleks membawa puterinya itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Sunny yang kaget akan kehadiran tuannya itu , bergegas turun ke bawah untuk mengambil handuk basah dan baskom air hangat untuk Sandeul.

Puterinya masih terpejam, sungguh Kyuhyun baru kali ini merasakan cemas yang sangat dalam. Pria bermanik onik itu berusaha membangunkan sang anak, namun nihil, puterinya tetap terpejam dan merancau memanggil ibunya.

"bangun sayang, ini appa" uccapnya dengan air mata yang menetes, jatuh membasahi bibir pucat gadis kecilnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**Hyejinpark 2014©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun,Lee SungMin,**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

…

**..**

**.**

Musim panas, tanggal tiga belas di bulan Juli adalah awal dari segalanya bermulai.

Di gereja kecil yang letaknya dipinggiran kota Seoul, lebih dari dua ratus tamu undangan hadir didalam menambah kesan yang penuh sesak didalam gereja. Sedangkan sisanya tampak menunggu di luar sambil menyantap hidangan dari pesta yang dusungguhkan.

Lee Sungmin, gugup meremas bucket bunga pengantinnya. Ia serasa ingin mati lantaran kegugupannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja sesosok tangan hangat menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang dingin, pria yang masih penuh dengan Kharismanya diusianya yang menginjak senja. Pria itu tersenyum ramah dan hangat kepadanya. Membisikan kata-kata menyenangkan untukknya.

"terimakasih karena kau mau menerima pernikahan ini Min-a" ucapnya lirih.

"Andaikan ibumu masih hidup, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat kau berdiri di altar. Setidaknya aku sudah mengurangi satu dosaku pada ibumu." Lanjutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"aboeji" cicit Sungmin merasa tidak enak.

"mianhe, aboeji terlalu bahagia melihat kau begitu cantik" elaknya mengusap air matanya.

"Lee Sungmin, maafkan aboeji karena tidak bisa menjaga janjiku pada ommamu dulu. Maafkan aboeji Min, dan aboeji harap kau bisa menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya, terimakasih sekali lagi karena telah mau menerima pernikahan ini untuk kami" ucap Cho Donghae, ayah mempelai pria panjang lebar.

"Hyukie ibumu pasti akan sangat bahagia diatas sana"

"nde"

Hanya satu kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibir bershape-m Sungmin, dan sebuah anggukan kecil darinya, Weeding March pun dilantunkan bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu-pintu gereja.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang berjalan anggun di altar dengan dituntun olah ayahnya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, tangan Sungmin sudah berpindah alih ke Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada senyum ataupun rona memerah di pipi masing-masing, semuanya terkesan datar dan kaku, pendeta mulai dengan menyatukan tangan mereka, dan mulai membimbing keduanya untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

Dan selama itu pula Sungmin hanya mampu menunduk. Setelah janji pernikahan terucap, ayah Kyuhyun menyematkan sendiri cincin emas polos ke jari manis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Membuat jari-jari mereka bertaut cukup lama dalam sebuah lingkaran.

"jaga, dan cintai dia Kyu" pinta Donghae kepada putera semata wayangnya itu.

Dan hanya ekspresi diam dengan aura dingin yang menusuk yang hanya bisa Sungmin rasakan darinya.

Yah, Kyuhyun masih ingat hari itu hari dimana awal dari segalanya…

Sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan permainan gamenya, tidak ada lagi tawa ataupun kejahilan yang ia tunjukkan. Hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh dengan semua berkas dan segudang pekerjaan kantornya.

"Sungmin-ssi, bukan berarti kita menikah kau bisa memiliku, ingatlah satu hal kita menikah karena permintaan konyol dari appa dan setelah appa meninggal terserah kau, kita memang tidak akan bisa bercerai tapi kita hanya akan menjalani hidup masing-masing" ucap Kyuhyun telak.

"Kyuhyun-ssi " lirih Sungmin dengan mata berair, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya bawahnya demi menahan tangis dan sakit di hatinya.

Dengan masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya, Sungmin hanya dapat mematung berdiam diri, berfikir tentang hidupnya kelak. Mencengkram erat dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun segitu bencinya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tahu jika ia menikah karena permintaan almarhumah ibunya dan ayah Kyuhyun sendiri.

"omma" batinnya tersiksa…

Cho Donghae tersenyum datar memandangi photo usang yang selalu ia jaga dihatinya. Kenangannya bersama wanita itu tidak akan pernah usang dan hilang…

"hari ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin resmi menikah Hyukie-a, kau melihatnya dari atas sana kan. Satu dosaku telah terhapus dengan adanya pernikahan ini."

"aku mencintamu Lee Eunhyuk, masih sangat mencintaimu"

'brak'

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka kasar pintu itu, mengejutkan Donghae yang sedang mengenang masa lalunya dengan wanita di photo itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" bentaknya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini bukankah seharusnya kau sedang bersama istrimu. Jangan bilang jika kau…"

"NDE, aku memang meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar appa. Kenapa? Kau marah padaku?"

"anak satu ini" Donghae sudah bersiap dengan tamparannya namun ia urungkan tak tega melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya,

"tsk, bukankah dulu saat malam pengantin kau juga meninggalkan ommaku sendiri dan malah pergi ke pelukan wanita itu!"

"JAGA BICARAMU CHO KYUHYUN!" Donghae semakin meradang, memegangi jantungnya yang nyeri.

"memang kenyataannya kan appa, tsk tidak kusangka kalian sama saja. Sekarang Lee Sungmin, puteri dari wanita yang kau cintai itu telah resmi menjadi istriku, maka jangan salahkan aku jika dia ku perlakukan sama seperti appa memperlakukan omma" putus Kyuhyun , pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin mematung, mendengar hal itu berlari setelah menghampiri ayah mertuanya yang kesakitan memegangi dadanya, setelah Kyuhyun menatap sinis dirinya.

"aboeji gwancanha?" cemas di raut Sungmin nampak tajam, apalagi saat pria itu terbatuk-batuk kesulitan mencari udara.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, telepon ambulance, jebal"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"appa"

Kyuhyun terlonjak dari tidurnya ketika mimpinya datang lagi, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang asing di matanya, ini kamar puterinya ternyata…

"appa" cicit Sandeul parau dan lirih, takut-takut melihat ayah yang jarang dilihatnya itu tiba-tiba ada sedekat ini dengannya.

"Sanddeulie"

Sandeul beringsut mundur, bibirnya mencibik Menahan tangis , takut ketika tangan Kyuhyun mengarah ke keningnya.

Kyuhyun tercekat , hatinya serasa terkoyak saat melihat puterinya itu merasa takut kepadanya.

"Sandeulie" Sunny mengetuk pintu kamar gadis kecil itu guna memeriksa keadannya.

"unnie" sontak kaki kecilnya turun dengan kepayahan dari tempat tidur dan langsung menubruk tubuh pengasuhnya itu untuk minta gendong, melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang pengasuh lalu menangis lirih.

"cup,cup,cup, Sandeulie kenapa hm kepalanya masih pusing?" cemas Sunny dan merasa tidak enak saat mengahtahui jika Kyuhyun masih diam menatap mereka. Membungkuk sebentar lalu pamit untuk membawa Sandeul keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun masih diam,menatap nanar sebuah pigura photo yang tergeletak di bawah bantal Sandeul.

Photo Sungmin dan puteri mereka yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun Sandeul yang ketiga.

"hnmhhhh" desah Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"unnie" rengek Sandeul lagi saat ia sedang mengikat rambutnya.

"omma mana?" gadis kecil yang masih demam itu kembali menanyakan keberadaan ibunya.

"hiks, hiks, huweee… omma, omma mana" Sandeul menangis kencang lagi saat tidak mendapat jawaban yang pasti darinya, membuat seisi rumah yang melihat tangis gadis itu mendekat berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya.

Bibi Byun mengambil alih, lalu mengusap air mata yang kuluar begitu deras dari mata bulat gadis kecil itu.

"halmonie…" isaknya lagi, "omma, Sandeullie mau omma"

Merasa wajar jika bocah seusianya sedang demam hanya sang ibulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya tenang.

"sst, uljima nde. Anak cantik tidak boleh menangis nanti cantiknya hilang lho."bujuknya.

"nde, sandeulie kan anak pintar. Ah, kita makan dulu lalu minum obatnya setelah itu "

"SHIRRIO" tolaknya pada Sunny,

"hmm… omma,omma…" rancaunya di gendongan bibi Byun.

Kyuhyun pun datang berdiri di dibelakangnya, membuat semua maid yang ada disana mengerinyit menunduk,

"Cho Sandeul" suara Kyuhyun barusan mampu membuat gadis mungil itu terdiam, takut tergiang akan ingatannya, saat Kyuhyun memarahi ibunya…

.

"_aku paling tidak suka melihat orang yang menangis"_

_._

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin!"

Siwon terlonjak saat melihat kelopak mata itu terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan retinanya akan cahaya yang masuk.

Tak lama berselang, kerumunan perawat dan dokter masuk memeriksa kondisi Sungmin dengan seksama.

Sekitar beberapa menit setelah semua pemeriksaan yang ada, dokter menunggu respon Sungmin selanjutnya.

"Min-a" panggilnya pada adik sepupunya itu cemas pasalnya sejak tadi Sungmin hanya diam saja.

Manik foxynya mengerjap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, kepalanya terasa berdenyut sangat, saat ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Sengseonim" lirih Sungmin kemudian sang dokter mendekat,

"aku dirumah sakit?" tanyanya tak kalah lirih dan parau.

Siwon kemudian mendekat, menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terbebas dari jarum infuse, menatap gusar dirinya.

Menautkan keningnya , mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berbicara kembali, Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"nuguseyo?" tanyanya polos

"Min-a kau tidak ingat aku?" Siwon terkejut bukan main.

"Min?" ulang Sungmin memanggil nama kecilnya itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Min? nugu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi beginikah rasanya memeluk puteri kecilmu sendiri? Dia begitu lembut dan hangat, hatiku terasa sangat damai kala memeluknya" batin Kyuhyun sembari mengayun-ayunkan Sandeul di gendongannya.

Sekarang gadis kecil itu tidak lagi rewel, sudah berganti piyama dan meminum obatnya. Bibi Byun, begitu telaten menyuapinya dalan gendongan Kyuhyun. Sesekali gadis itu mencuri pandang kearah ayahnya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tangan kecilnya di leher sang ayah, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum teduh, terperangah tidak percaya ia bisa digendong olehnya.

"hm…"gelengnya saat bibi Byun menyuapinya lagi,

"sudah kenyang?" itu bibi Byun memberikan air padanya, lalu tanpa terduga Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis kecilnya itu , tidak selang berapa lama hingga Sandeul kembali tertidur karena pengarh obat demamnya.

Memberikan Sandeul ke gendongan bibi Byun lalu menjawan teleponnya yang bergetar, sebuah panggilan dari Siwon.

Menatap nama pemanggil itu jengah, dengan kasar Kyuhyun menggeser layarnya asal.

"Sungmin sudah sadar, kau tidak mau melihatnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ terimakasih sudah membaca^^. Mian for typo.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

"berapa tujuh dikurang dua?"

"lima"

"empat ditambah tiga?"

"tujuh"

"tiga belas dikurang tujuh?"

"enam"

"Apa ibukota Amerika Serikat?" tanya seorang dokter dengan perawat yang sibuk dengan papan catatan di tangannya.

"Washington DC" Jawab Sungmin lirih, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Nyonya, kau bisa gunakan bolpoint ini?" Sungmin menekan tombol di bolpoint tersebut selama dua kali.

Dokter, perawat ,dan Choi Siwon, mereka yang disana kemudian saling tatap-menatap. Memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih betah menunduk setelah semua pertanyaan yang diberikan untuknya tadi.

"anda mengingat siapa nama anda?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

Sungmin diam tertunduk beberapa saat, Siwon dapat dengan jelas melihat ibu berputeri satu itu mengerinyit berfikir,

"Lee Sungmin" jawab Sungmin lirih

Senyum terkembang di bibir joker milik Siwon dengan cepat ia pun merengkuh bahu Sungmin dampak terlalu senang, "Kau mengingatnya?" tanya antusias

Sungmin gemetar sangat takut melihat jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat itu, "Mianhe aku tak bermaksud…"

"kkkau, apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?" cicit Sungmin menahan gemetar membuat Siwon terpaku ditempat dan bersamaan dengan itu dokter dan perawat yang masih berdiri disana pun ikut mengambil alih.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi" panggil dokter itu terhadapnya, Sungmin menoleh menatap bingung tiga orang dewasa yang berdiri dengan tatapan tak terbaca dihadapannya itu.

"Lee Sungmin?" tanya ulang Sungmin ulang pada dirinya

"Anda mengingat nama anda" ulang dokter itu, Sungmin hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan, "kalau begitu apakah anda mengenal pria yang didepan anda?" tanya dokter lagi mengarah pada Siwon yang masih cemas,

Cukup lama hingga Sungmin menggelang lemah…

"Sengseonim, apa yang terjadi padaku?" manik foxy itu menatap kosong sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

**GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**Hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun,Lee SungMin,**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju tempat Sungmin dirawat inap, tapi setelah ia membuka pintu tersebut, kamar itu kosong, ia tidak menemukan Sungminnya disana.

Ia lalu berbalik dan kebetulan ada seorang perawat yang lewat, ia bilang jika pasien di kamar tersebut sedang menjalani serangkaian test kesehatan.

"dimana tempatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun, namun belum sempat perawat itu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan, Sungmin sudah kembali bersama Siwon. Perawat itu pun pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka dari jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Entah kenapa dada Kyuhyun terasa begitu sakit saat melihat kondisi istrinya sekarang. Manik foxy yang biasanya berbinar itu terlihat sayu dan redup. Bahkan kepalanya dan pergelangan kakinya juga masih diperban. Namun hal yang membuat Kyuhyun lebih sesak adalah, sosok Siwon yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun yang mendorong kursi roda istrinya dan bukannya orang lain.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun ketika mereka telah sampai di depannya.

Sedikit mendongak, manik foxynya menatap Kyuhyun kosong. Entah kenapa saat foxy dan onix mereka bertemu Sungmin merasakan sesak didada. Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Siwon mengintrupsi mereka dengan menyapa Kyuhyun duluan.

Kyuhyun berfikir jika tatapan Sungmin itu adalah wajar, mengingat hubungan mereka yang terbilang buruk. Ia juga tidak menyalahkan Sungmin jika ia hanya diam dan tidak menganggapnya ada sekalipun. Tapi melihat sekarang dalam kondisi seperti ini, sungguh membuat dadanya bertambah nyeri.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah…

Sekarang?

Terlambatkah ia untuk meminta maaf padanya?

Terbesit diotaknya aka fikiran tersebut, namun mengingat luka yang ia torehkan terlalu banyak, membuat hatinya pesimis…

"kkau" cicit Sungmin, lalu mendongak kearah Siwon.

"mari kita mengistirahatkan tubuhmu dulu Min-a, dokter bilang kau kan harus banyak berbaring" ucap pria berdimple itu. mengangkat tubuh seringan kapas milik Sungmin ke ranjang pembaringan rumah sakit, membenarkan letak selimut dan bantal wanita pecinta pink itu, demi membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia masih betah berdiri di daun pintu menatap interaksi Siwon dan istrinya.

"siwon-ssi" Sungmin menahan tangan pria berdimple itu saat ia akan beranjak pergi dari katilnya, tersirat jelas jika raut wanita muda penuh dengan guratan lelah dan rasa ingin tahu tentang siapa dirinya.

"kau bilang namamu Siwon-ssi, apakah kau mengenalku?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut," bisakah, bisakah kau menelpon ibuku, ia pasti sangat cemas jika tahu kondisiku sekarang demi Tuhan ia sedang sakit sekarang" lanjutnya merancau tak jelas,

"istirahatlah" Siwon mengusap lembut tangan Sungmin, dan tak lama kemudian ia pun terlelap. Mungkin karena masih sangat lelah pasca sadar dari kondisi kritisnya dan ditambah efek obat yang diminumkan padanya tadi.

"bahkan ibumu telah meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu Min-a" ucap Siwon prihatin melihat raut wanita itu.

Setelah memastikan wanita itu pulas, barulah Siwon keluar untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih betah berdiri di luar.

"ikut aku" seret Siwon membawa Kyuhyun yang masih betah mematung itu keluar kamar.

"biarkan Sungmin istirahat dulu, ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan padamu" ujar Siwon dengan nada yang tak akrab padanya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut saja ketika kakak sepupunya itu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kosong di dekat tangga darurat. Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun disana, dan menutup pintunya Siwon tiba-tiba melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke perut Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi, pria jangkung berkulit putih pucat itu jatuh tersungkur hampir saja ia terjungkal dan terguling ke bawah tangga.

Kyuhyun mengerinyit sakit menekan perutnya, ia terbatuk-batuk saat nyeri dan linu itu menusuk perutnya. Susah payah ia bisa duduk dan bersandar pada dinding. Menatap raut Siwon yang amat geram dengan mata terpejam dan tangan terkepal.

"(cough,cough,cough) pukul lagi hyung jika itu bisa membuatmu senang" tantang Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan suara mencicit.

"tck" Siwon berdecih…

Merapihkan lagi kemejanya yang sempat ia gulung tadi, lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Berjongkok ia mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun.

Membuat pria kelahiran februari itu bersiap kembali untuk menerima tinju dari Siwon ke wajahnya.

"temani Sungmin ia sangat membutuhkan 'Suaminya' sekarang"ucapnya penuh penekanan

"eh?" Kyuhyun mengerjap tidak merasakan pukulan apa-apa. Yang ada malah melihat punggung Siwon yang menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"onnie kejar,kejar!" teriak Sandeul mengajak Sunny mengejar sen, kucing milik ibunya.

Demam gadis kecil itu sudah sepenuhnya turun, dan perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan akan ibunya dengan dibawanya sen, kucing gembul itu untuk bermain bersamanya di taman belakang rumah.

Tampak pula bibi Byun yang mengawasi mereka. Akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu bisa tersenyum agak lega, pasalnya nyonya muda mereka telah sadar dan melewati masa kritisnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang langsung bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit begitu mendengar telepon dari Siwon.

"kuharap ini pertanda yang baik" harapnya dalam hati.

"halmonie" Sandeul berlari ke arahnya, menubruk wanita yang sudah dianggapnya nenek sendiri itu meminta di peluk.

"aigoo, nona muda sudah sehat eoh?" bibi Byun mengelus rambut halus Sandeul, membuat gadis kecil itu kegelian.

"halmonie, Sandeul senang sekali tadi appa gendong sandeulie. Hiihihhiiiiii, tapi…..(gadis kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap bibi Byun dengan binar beningnya) sekarang sandeuli sudah tidak demam lagi" sesalnya.

"loh, kenapa? Sakit itu kan tidak enak, halmonie juga tidak mau melihat nona muda sakit dan muntah seperti semalam lagi?"

"ani, apa appa Cuma gendong Sandeulie waktu sakit saja ya halmonie?" tanya gadis kecil itu polos.

'deg'

Hati bibi Byun tertohok

"hei, gadis pintar tidak boleh bicara begitu. Justru appa tidak sedih kalo liat Sandeullie sakit. Hm…"

"tapi Sandeulie mau digendong appa lagi"

"nde, nanti jika appa dan omma pulang pasti nona muda digendong appa lagi, biar halmonie yang bicara dengan appa"

"omma? Omma nanti pulang?" pekik Sandeul senang dan melupakan keinginan digendong oleh ayahnya tadi begitu mendengar kata omma terucap dari bibir bibi Byun.

"nde, makanya nona muda tidak boleh sakit lagi arachi!"

"nde, arachi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anterograde Amnesia" ucap seorang dokter paruh baya yang bertugas menangani Sungmin.

"nde" Kyuhyun memasang raut kebingungannya.

"Anterograde Amnesia adalah hilangnya ingatan namun bukan sepenuhnya mengenai kehilangan memori dimasa lalu, tetapi lebih kepada hilangnya kemampuan untuk menciptakan memori dimasa setelah terjadinya kecelakaan"

"jangan main –main denganku dokter!" Kyuhyun kalab ia bahkan mencengkram kerah dokter itu,"kau bilang ia masih mengingat namanya kan tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mengenaliku ataupun Siwon?" sambungnya lagi.

"Sampai saat ini dia masih mampu mengingat namanya dan keluarganya saja serta hal-hal lain yang dikenalnya sebelum peristiwa kecelakaan itu sebaliknya dia akan sangat kesulitan mengingat nama-nama orang yang ditemuinya setelah kecelakaan bahkan meskipun sudah bertemu berkali-kali" jelas dokter itu

Kyuhyun melemaskan cengkramannya dan jatuh tertunduk, mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tersendat untuk menstabilkan emosinya

"istri anda mengalami cedera dikepalanya karena pendarahan otak yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan tuan Cho" ucap dokter itu prihatin.

"operasi, bukankah bisa dengan cara operasi?" sela Kyuhyun lagi,

"pengobatan amnesia biasanya melibatkan terapi kognitif meskipun keberhasilannya bergantung pada tingkat keparahan cedera yang dialami pasien. Karena neuron syaraf didalam otak yang sudah rusak tidak dapat tumbuh kembali, namun jika neuron tidak rusak secara permanen maka sebagian memori yang hilang atau bahkan seutuhnya bisa dikembalikan lagi" jawabnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun diam,

Iah ia hanya diam saat dokter paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun diruangannya , bermaksud unutk memberikan Kyuhyun waktu untuk menerima keadaan yang sedang menimpa istrinya.

"Sungmin-a"

Panggil Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menyebut nama wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah ia sapa ataupun ia sebut namanya semenjak menikah.

Inikah yang disebut dengan penyesalan tuan Cho?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari –jari itu bergerak perlahan, manik rubah yang terpejam itu perlahan terbuka, pupil matanya mengecil saat bias-bias cahaya mentari masuk melaluli celah-celah kaca jendela. Di sampingnya, sang suami tengah duduk sembari menggenggam tangannya yang tidak tersentuh jarum infuse.

Ia terjaga sepanjang malam, menunggu agar wanita yang telah memiliki satu puteri itu membuka matanya.

"kau sudah bangun?" ucap Kyuhyun dingin menatap eksresi bingung istrinya,

"nugu?"tanya parau

Melihat itu Kyuhyun berisiatif menekan bel terlebih dahulu guna memanggil dokter, lalu menaikkan katil Sungmin dalam posisi setengah duduk lalu memberikannya air putih yang diminumnya lewat pipet.

"tuan" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun akan memperbaikki posisi sandaran bantalnya,

"nugu…"

"Selamat pagi, yeobo " sela Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya dan tersenyum sembari mengelus tangan miliknya.

"nde?"

Membuat Sungmin bingung setengah mati dan penuh tanda tanya, tidak bahkan sekarang kepalanya terasa pusing lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ dan terimaksih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**11415**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Mentari tampaknya enggan untuk bersinar cukup terang pagi ini. Tampak sekelebat awan kelabu berjalan bergerombol menutupi birunya langit. Tetes –tetes embun pagi yang menempel di dedaunan membiaskan kemilau tipis sinar redup sang mentari pagi.

Cho Kyuhyun, ayah satu orang puteri itu berjalan datar tanpa ekspresi di belakang kursi roda yang dinaiki istrinya. Ini sudah sepekan sejak wanita berparas manis itu menjalani terapi akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin bersuara lalu memalingkan wajahnya mendengak kearah Suaminya. Membuat Kyuhyun tergelak lalu memasang senyum bodohnya di wajah putih sepucat mayat itu, terlihat kaku sekali…

"kau butuh sesuatu?" ucapnya berusaha lembut dan setenang mungkin. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan istri yang selama delapan tahun ini yang selalu kau acuhkan tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa sangat grogi dan aneh. Meskipun selama seminggu ini pula, pria bermarga Cho itu selalu menemani Sungmin di rumah sakit.

Sungmin meremat jari-jari tangannya sendiri, " uri aegya" ucapnya pelan lalu jeda sejenak ia mengambil nafas, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan teduh dan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Walau ia masih merasa asing dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menimpanya.

Bangun dari komanya, ia lalu dikejutkan dengan wajah pria asing yang memanggilnya "yeobo" lalu fakta lain tentang bocah perempuan manis yang tiga hari lalu datang kerumah sakit menjenguknya.

Anak? Sejak kapan Sungmin melahirkan seorang puteri yang begitu manis seperti Sandeul. Ia masih ingat ketika tiba-tiba saja, bocah perempuan itu datang dan langsung menangis kejar di pelukannya. Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Benarkah…?

"bisakah kau menceritakan tentang semua hal yang aku lewatkan selama delapan tahun ini?" lanjut Sungmin kemudian.

'deg'

Kyuhyun mencelos, dadanya berdesir lirih, ia panik. Haruskan ia menyusun kebohongan lagi untuk menutupi kebohongan yang lainnya. Hanya demi rasa bersalahnya kepada Sungmin. Dan bukankah itu malah akan semakin menumbuhkan luka di hatinya ketika ingatan Sungmin kembali nantinya?

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil Sungmin ketika melihat sang suami melamun.

"nde,nde… aigoo sepertinya akan turun hujan, kita kembali ke kamar dulu"elak Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang baik, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin sekarang. seorang sosok suami yang sangat bertanggung jawab akan dirinya. Melihat dari sikapnya mulai dari menjaganya selama dirumah sakit, menemaninya terapi, bahkan sekarang, saat pria itu menaikkan kedua kaki Sungmin yang masih kaku untuk berjalan ke katilnya. Menyelimutinya hingga sebatas perut dan mengatur tinggi sandarannya.

Oh, tidak ingatkah kau Lee Sungmin segala macam perlakuan yang suamimu itu lakukan padamu selam delapan tahun ini. Saat kau melahirkan Sandeul pun ia tak ada disampingmu…

"Gomawo" tulus Sungmin padanya,

"hmm sudah tugasku" balas Kyuhyun lalu duduk dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

.

.

.

**GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**Hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya saat ponsel pintarnya bergetar menerima panggilan telepon. Pria itu sedikit mengerinyit ketika membaca ejaan huruf Hangeul yang tertera pada id si penelepon.

"yeob…."

"HEI!" pekikan tersebut lantas langsung membuatnya menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, demi PSP! Ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi.

"bicaralah pelan-pelan aku tidak tuli Ryeong-a" ucap Kyuhyun

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tahu berapa lama aku mencoba menghubungi ponselmu namun tidak pernah kau jawab. Selama dua minggu belakangan ini kau kemana saja? Kau tahu aku sangat mencemaskanmu! Aku , aku..hiksss"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, terdengar isakan di line seberang. Sudah pastilah jika gadis penyuka jerapah itu tengah menangis sekarang.

"hei,hei… uljima kau tidak malu dengan umurmu eoh? Selama dua minggu ini aku sibuk mengurus Sungmin. Dan maaf, mungkin kita akan jarang untuk bertemu selama ia masih sakit"

"hiks, sssakit? Siapa yang sakit?" tanyanya histeris,

"istriku" jawab Kyuhyun tak sadar,dan membuat hati wanita itu tergelak tak percaya.

"Oh, Ryeong-a… mianhe karena tidak mengabarimu sejak lama. Kita akan bicara jika waktunya memungkinkan" putus Kyuhyun pada sambungan teleponnya.

"huhhh" menghela nafas panjang, Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya yang pusing. "mengapa aku teringat sekarang ya?" gumamnya mengeratkan ponselnya.

Kim Ryeowook, bergetar menahan tangis saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. 'istri'… kata-kata yang baru ia dengar dari mulut pria yang selama tiga tahun belakangan ini menjalin hubungan gelap di belakang Sungmin dan orang-orang lainnya.

"apakah kau mulai mencintai istrimu Kyu?" monolog Ryeowook menatap tembok dengan sorot mata kosong.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Saat itu Kyuhyun yang akan pulang ke kantornya karena memang ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerja kantornya ketimbang dirumah, bertemu tidak sengaja dengan gadis itu di jalan. Cerita klasik… gadis yang hendak dinakali oleh orang jahat, lalu ditolong olehnya. Sudah kubilang kan itu hanya cerita yang klasik…

Pikiran Ryeowook menerawang, mengingat kembali peristiwa itu,

Mungkinkah ini adalah akhir dari hubungan mereka selama ini. Sedikit banyak ketakutan spekulasi negative berkeliaran di otak gadis itu. Tidak, ia menggeleng tegas mengusir semua pikiran yang menghantui otaknya. Gadis itu terlalu takut untuk kehilangannya. Sungguh… ia sangat takut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hasil CT-Scan dan pemeriksaan lainnya berjalan baik, nyonya sudah dizinkan pulang hari ini. Namun untuk jadwal terapi kita bisa menyesuaikannya dengan waktu anda. Atau juga bisa menggunakan jasa perawat pribadi selama dalam proses terapi agar tidak melelahkan dengan terus datang ke rumah sakit" terang dokter itu.

"Jinjjayo?" pekik Sungmin senang ketika mendengar kabar itu dari sang dokter.

"nde, tapi hasil pemeriksaan darah nyonya masih rendah, jadi anda harus banyak beristirahat " lanjut dokter itu tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"arasseo uisanim aku akan menjaganya dengan baik" ucap Kyuhyun mantap. Sambil mengelus surai lembut istrinya itu. Dan membuat semburat rona merah muda terpancar di pipi milik Sungmin.

Sungmin masih menikmati sentuhan hangat tangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya hingga sang dokter memutuskan untuk pamit dan meninggalkan pasangan suami istri ini menikmati waktunya.

Kyuhyun menggeser kusri untuk lebih mendekat ke ranjang pasien itu, manatap lamat-lamat wajah Sungmin yang ia sadari jika wanita yang sudah menyandang status sebagai istrinya selama delapan tahun itu begitu cantik cenderung manis malahan.

"wae" ucap Sungmin salah tingkah ketika melihat senyum tipis Kyuhyun.

"ani… eobsoyo" jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin tanpa permisi. Mencium kembali aroma tubuh wanita itu setelah enam tahun lamanya. Yah, karena Kyuhyun hanya menyentuh Sungmin saat ia diharuskan ayahnya untuk memberikan penerus bagi keluarga Cho. Dan setelah Sungmin dinyatakan hamil, maka selesailah tugasnya. Itu pemikirannya dulu, namun sekarang entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat merugi.

Sungmin diam

Kyuhyun juga diam

Hingga pria itu sendiri lah yang melepaskan pelukan mereka, mengelus pipi Sungmin yang dirasanya sudah mulai berisi kembali lalu mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua. Hingga bibir keduanya bertaut dalam cumbuan mesra dan bergairah.

"kyuhyun-ssi, sesak"

"hmm, mianhe… Sungmin-a"

"nde?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun meminta maaf padanya barusan, mungkinkah karena ciuman barusan, tapi bukankah hal itu wajar dilakukan untuk pasangan suami istri. Dan Sungmin juga tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Cha, kau harus bersiap-siap, ajhuma Jung akan datang untuk membereskan barangmu" Ucap Kyuhyun dan kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ssi sekali lagi terimakasih " ucap Sungmin.

"ani, akulah yang berterimakasih karena kau telah kembali yeobo-a"

Dan sekali lagi pipi milik Sungmin dibuatnya merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Sebuah rumah dengan halaman super luas dan sangat megah tampak berdiri angkuh di hadapannya kini.

Tampak beberapa maid dan pelayan berjejer di depan pintu depan menyambut kepulangannya siang ini. dan bibi Byun yang langsung menyambut kepulangan Sungmin dengan pelukan dan tangis haru.

Sungmin hanya diam saja, menatap semua orang yang ikut senang atas kepulangannya kerumah itu. apalagi ditambah melihat sikap tuan muda kepada Sungmin tadi.

Sedikit merasa bersalah kepada mereka dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana kehidupannya selama delapan tahun belakangan ini.

"nona muda jangan berlari-lari seperti itu, nona muda" terdengar pekikan Sunny yang berlari kewalahan mengejar seorang bocah perempuan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"OMMA!"

Sungmin hampir limbung ke belakang kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menjaganya dari belakang karena terjangan pelukan sang anak.

"omma wasseo" girang Sandeul melihat ibunya kini sudah sehat dan berdiri tidak tidur di ranjang rumah sakit lagi.

"Chanie rinduuuuu sekali sama omma"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, menerima gelitikan ciuman puterinya itu. Sungguh, ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah karena telah melupakan ingatan tentang puterinya.

"hmm omma nado. Omma juga sangat rindu dengan Sandeul" balasnya.

"Kyu… Sandeul appa" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tengah meminta agar membantunya menggendong Sandeul karena ia masih sangat lemas sejujurnya.

Namun bukannya alih-alih memeluk sang ayah, Sandeul malah mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang ibu.

"omma-aaa" rengeknya dan mulai menangis, entah karena apa, Sungmin juga sempat bingung sendiri mengapa sepertinya Sandeul begitu takut melihat Kyuhyun. Tapi saat Sungmin akan bertanya pada suaminya itu tiba-tiba sang pengasuh datang mencoba menenangkan bocah perempuan itu.

"aigoo, nona muda bersama unnie dulu ya. Kasihan omma, biarkan omma istirahat sebentar nde" bujuk Sunny,

Sandeul menggeleng di tengah dekapan Sungmin, yang kini sudah berjongkok memeluk dan mengelus punggung puterinya yang terisak.

Entah karena dorongan apa, Kyuhyun pun tergelak ikut berjongkok lalu membawa Sandeul ke dalam gendongannya, menyuruh bibi Byun untuk membantu Sungmin ke kamar.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat semua maid dan pelayan yang ada disana memekik bahagia menyaksikan tuan muda mereka bersikap seperti itu.

Sunny, memandang wajah teduh bibi Gong sang kepala pelayan yang juga masih merasa senang, memandangi wajah yang terpajang didalam pigura apik di tembok itu. photo keluarga mendiang tuan besar…

"ajhuma benarkah apa yang kulihat ini jika ini mimpi maka awwww, appoyo!"

"ini bukanlah mimpi Sunny-a" ucapnya selesai mencubit pipi Sunny,

"jeongmal,akhirnya tuan Cho berubah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh seisi kediaman keluarga Cho itu dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan yang terjadi di depan mereka saat ini. Ruang makan yang biasanya kosong, dan lampu-lampu yang biasanya tidak dihidupkan semua atau dibiarkan redup saja, kini berubah layaknya sebuah perjamuan makan di hotel berbintang.

Di kursi makan itu, Cho Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan tahun ini menempati kursi diruang makan keluarga bersama istri dan puterinya yang sejak tadi tidak mau lepas dari pangkuan Sungmin.

Yah, karena sejak tadi Sandeul hanya mau bersama ibunya. Sungmin pun mengerti dan hanya bisa membuat bocah perempuan itu nyaman dan senang berada di dekapannya meskipun sejujurnya Sungmin masih merasa asing dengan suasana ini.

'_tidak tahukah kau Ming jika suasana asing yang kini kau rasakan adalah benar-benar terasa asing, bukan bagimu saja tapi bagi semua orang juga'_

"Sandeul suka ayam goreng omma" jawab Sandeul memamerkan gigi susunya.

"siyon oppa juga suka ayam goreng, kemarin dia membelikan Chanie sekotak ayam goreng waktu omma masih sakit" katanya lagi,

"eh, siwon-ssi? Maksud omma Chanie suka bertemu dengan Siwon-ssi?" Kyuhyun tergelak takut jika jawaban polos puterinya akan membuat ingatan buruk istrinya tentang semua hal selama ini kembali, jadi ia memutuskan langsung saja menjedanya sebelum Sandeul menjawab,

"nde, uri Siwon hyung memang sering bermain kemari bersama Kibum nuna jika sedang luang. Dan menjaga Chanie jika kau dan aku sibuk"

"sibuk? Memangnya aku sibuk apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi, dan namun alih-alih mendapat jawaban tapi Kyuhyun malah membuat gerakan yang membuat Sungmin tergelak karena malu, entahlah mungkin… karena sekarang pipi wanita itu kembali merona.

"hmmm…" Kyuhyun berdehem menstabilkan nafasnya dan berpura-pura melanjutkan makannya. Untung saja ia cepat tanggap tadi.

"omma, aaa" rengek Sandeul minta disuapi Sungmin lagi.

"aigoo apakah Chanie begitu suka dengan ayam goreng eoh, makannya pelan-pelan tidak ada yang minta Sandeullie" kekeh Sungmin membersihkan sisa tepung di pipi dan sudut bibir puterinya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan indah itu. Ia baru sadar jika telah banyak melewatkan hal-hal yang berharga.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan kini keluarga kecil itu sudah berkumpul di kamar mereka. Sungmin yang masih merasa canggung sangata terbantu dengan adanya Sandeul di tengah-tengah tempat tidur mereka.

Sembari mengelus punggung kecil milik puterinya Sungmin sangat menikmati deru nafas polos dari tidur nyenyak sang puteri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih betah membuka matanya melihat langit-langit kamar.

Keduanya sama-sama belum tertidur…

Mungkin karena canggung…

"Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin beringsut memperhatikan wajah suaminya itu dari sinar temaram lampu kamar, tampan batinnya.

"aku memikirkannya berulang kali, namun entah kenapa sekuat apapun aku berusaha namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya. Aku hanya tahu jika ternyata ibuku telah meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu…"

"jadi, bisakah Kyuhyun-ssi membantuku untuk menceritakan semuanya?" pinta Sungmin penuh harap,

Kyuhyun duduk lalu membawa Sungmin kepelukannya setelah sebelumnya memindahkan Sandeul ke tempatnya tadi ia berbaring.

"jangan diingat lagi jika memang tidak bisa mengingatnya. Bagiku semuanya sama saja, yang terpenting adalah kau masih disini bersama aku dan Sandeul. Mulailah saja dengan ingatan baru, bkankah itu lebih mudah"

Diam…

Sungmin diam memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Ada benarnya juga sih, fikirnya membatin. Lagi pula melihat sikap Kyuhyun kepadanya membuat Sungmin percaya jika sebelumnya juga, semala delapan tahun masa pernikahan mereka pasti diisi dengan kebahagian.

"nde" angguk Sungmin ,mengeratkan pelukannya ke dada pria itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi bisakah kau ceritakan semuanya dari awal?" tanya Sungmin lagi, dan membuat Kyuhyun mau-tak mau membungkan bibir manis istrinya itu dengan bibirnya.

"jangan berfikir tentang hal yang bisa membuatmu pusing, arasseo yeobo-a"

"Cha tidurlah, bukankah besok kau masih harus menjalani terapi eoh?" bujuk Kyuhyun, hingga mau tak mau membuat Sungmin menutup matanya. Namun rasa aneh apa ini yang baru saja menghampiri hatinya.

"sesak" itulah yang kini ia rasakan, mungkinkah karena kondisi tubuhnya pasca kecelakaan. Setidaknya itu anggapan Sungmin tentang kondisinya sekarang. melihat suaminya terpejam sambil memeluknya membuatnya tersenyum manis, "jalja yeobo-a"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berminat? REVIEW juseyo ^^…**

**Dan terimakasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

**12315**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

**GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**Hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya guna menahan sakit yang bahkan sudah membuatnya sesak untuk bernafas. Ia hanya dapat meremas gemas ujung gaunnya guna meredam emosinya. Bersembunyi di balik tembok apartement yang tadi di masuki suaminya, wanita satu orang puteri itu hampir tersedak menahan tangisnya. Pagi ini, ia berniat untuk menemui suaminya untuk membujuk pria yang telah dinikahinya selama delapan tahun itu menonton pertunjukan yang diadakan sekolah puteri mereka.

Namun yang ia dapat saat mengikuti mobil Kyuhyun dari belakang adalah hal lain yang semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Sungmin pikir tidak apa-apa jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya, tidak apa-apa jika Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi melihat dirinya, tidak apa-apa juga jika ia tetap mempertahankan pernikahan mereka karena amanat ayah Kyuhyun, dan tidak apa-apa juga jika Kyuhyun lebih memilih tinggal di luar dari pada di rumah. Tapi, jika ternyata mendapati Kyuhyun tengah memeluk hangat seorang wanita muda bertubuh mungil itu, membuat semua luka Sungmin kembali terbuka.

Dengan kaki gemetar, wanita berparas innocent itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang masih betah berpelukan di depan pintu kamar apartement di kawasan elite gangnam itu. Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya. Berkaca pada sebuah kaca persegi yang tergantung disana. Melihat betapa menyedihkannya raut wajahnya.

"Gwancanha Sungmin-ah" ucapnya berulang-ulang pada dirinya sendiri. Sembari mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Kembali pikirannya melayang tentang janjinya dengan Sandeul untuk menonton pertunjukannya dengan sang ayah.

"Maafkan omma Chanie-ah" sesal Sungmin sembari mencengkram dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak luar biasa.

"Gwancanha, gwancanha " ulangnya lagi.

Manik rubah itu menatap ke arah jalanan yang ada di depannya tampak seperti fokus menyetir namun padahal pikiran dan hatinya tidak. Sungmin kembali ingat akan adegan saat suaminya memeluk wanita itu dengan hangat. Normalnya seorang istri pasti akan langsung melabrak keduanya, dan menampar pipi wanita yang sudah merebut suaminya itu, tapi dalam posisi Sungmin, "Memangnya aku ini siapanya?" monolog Sungmin dengan suara bergetar menahan air matanya yang kembali tak terbendung.

"Hubungan kami bahkan hanya sebatas hukum" Sungmin menyeka air mata yang semakin turun membasahi pipinya.

Audi biru metalik itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, tiba-tiba saja berhenti mendadak karena Sungmin hampir saja melewati lampu merah. Manik rubahnya kembali menatap zebra cross yang penuh dengan anak-anak kecil yang akan menyebrang. Ia teringat puterinya yang kini sedang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Mianhe Chanie-ah, appa masih sibuk jadi belum bisa melihat Chanie bernyanyi di panggung" monolognya syarat akan luka.

Lampu kembali hijau, dan mobilnya kembali melaju. Sungguh, Sungmin merasa ia adalah wanita terbodoh di dunia ini. Jika saja menikah dengan Kyuhyun bukanlah amanat dari tuan besar Cho. Pasti sudah dari dulu Sungmin sudah minta cerai, namun keluarga Cho wanita seumur hidupnya untuk tinggal atau bahkan meninggal dalam mansion keluarga itu. Jujur Sungmin lelah, ia ingin sekali melepasakan semuanya dan pergi jauh lalu hidup tenang di kampung halaman ibunya bersama Sandeul.

Tidak bisakah ia Sungmin melupakan semuanya dan menjadi orang yang baru, melepaskan ingatannya tentang pria yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, melepaskan kehidupan selama delapan tahun terakhir, melepaskan statusnya sebagai Nyonya muda Cho. Bisakah? Tiba-tiba pikiran Sungmin menggelap…

"Hiks, hiks" tidak-tidak ia tidak boleh menangis, tapi apa dikata pikiranya dan hatinya amatlah kalut dan kacau saat ini. Tanpa sadar Sungmin membanting stirnya ke arah badan kiri jalan hingga ia menabrak gerobak pedagang buah di sana.

Kepulan asap dan ceceran buah-buahan segar berserakan di badan kiri jalan itu. Sungmin masih mengatur nafasnya. Tidak habis pikir mengapa ia jadi berbuat senekat ini. "Ingat Sungmin, kau masih punya Sandeullie" bisiknya dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita itu pun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Kibum, tunangan dari Choi Siwon kakak sepupu Kyuhyun, untuk menggantikannya menemani Sandeul di sekolah. Karena Sungmin harus menyelesaikan masalah yang ia buat barusan.

Sementara dari luar seorang lelaki tua mengetuk-ngetuk pintu mobilnya, antara cemas dan menahan marah. Cemas akan kondisi wanita yang di dalam lalu menahan amarah karena barang dagangannya hancur semua.

Sungmin sudah bersiap akan keluar untuk meminta maaf dan menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik, namun tiba-tiba saja dari arah samping, terdapat truk pengangkut barang yang melaju dengan kecepatan kencang. Entahlah kejadiannya begitu cepat, hingga Sungmin yang belum sempat keluar dari mobilnya terhempas begitu saja, mobil itu bahkan terguling beberapa kali dengan Sungmin yang masih di dalam.

Pedagang buah yang sempat berlari terlihat sangat shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Begitu pun pengguna jalan lainnya. Dan langsung saja ia salah satu dari mereka menelpon polisi dan ambulance guna mengevakuasi wanita yang memilki manik rubah itu.

**.**

**.**

**_Growing Pain_**

**.**

**.**

Suara gelak tawa terdengar menggema diruangan besar itu. Cho Sandeul, bocah perempuan berusia lima tahun itu, sejak tadi tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya karena ulah sang ayah yang terus saja menggodanya.

"Appa, geli, geli, appa" pekiknya terkikik.

"Anio biarkan appa makan dulu kelinci kecil nakal ini eoh" ucap Kyuhyun menirukan suara yang dibuat menyeramkan. Sambil terus menggelitiki perut Sandeul.

Entah sejak kapan hubungan ayah dan puteri kecilnya itu menjadi sangat akrab seperti ini. Sekarang Sandeul bahkan tidak takut lagi pada sang ayah. Gadis kecil itu bahkan langsung menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya ketika ia bangun di pagi hari.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya, menyaksikan betapa bahagianya sang puteri kecil saat sedang bersama ayahnya.

"Geli, appa"

"Omma, appa menggelitiki Sandeullie terus" rajuknya ketika melihat Sungmin mendekat ke arah mereka dengan dibantu oleh bibi Byun yang mendorong kursi rodanya.

Sungmin yang masih belum bisa berjalan normal lantaran cedera di kakinya itu, tampak sangat senang saat melihat senyum merekah di bibir puteri kecilnya.

"Jika kau terus menggelitikknya seperti itu uri Sandeullie bisa muntah Kyuhyun-ssi" Kyuhyun tergalak saat mendengar suara tenor istrinya itu, "OMMA" pekik Sandeul lalu langsung beringsut ke pangkuan Sungmin, terlihat jika bocah manis itu tampak kepayahan di sana.

"Aigoo, sampai wajahnya memerah begini" Sungmin mengusap wajah mungil puterinya lalu memberikan kecupan kecil di kening gadisnya itu.

"Kau sudah selesai" Kyuhyun bangkit lalu mengambil alih kursi roda Sungmin dan menyuruh bibi Byun melakukan hal lain. Membawa kedua gadis yang tampak seperti pinang dibelah dua itu menuju keluar ruangan, membawa mereka untuk menghirup udara segar di taman belakang rumah.

"Nde" jawab Sungmin singkat sembari mengusap helaian rambut Sandeul. "Mianhe, seharusnya aku menemanimu tadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada rapat yang harus aku hadiri" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Gwancanha, lagi pula ada Byun ahjumma yang menemaniku. Kau bahkan sudah menemani Sandeul"

"Bagaimana dengan terapinya, berjalan lancar?"

"Nde, pihak rumah sakit bilang jika aku bisa menjalani terapi di rumah dengan memanggil perawat, jadi tidak perlu meninggalkan Sandeul lagi" ucap Sungmin,

"Jinjja? Baiklah aku akan mengaturnya" jawab Kyuhyun lagi,

"Omma, omma" panggil Sandeul mencari perhatian, " Mwoya?" balas Sungmin lembut, alih-menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, bocah perempuan jiplakannya itu malah melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sang ibu, dan menyamankan posisinya di sana.

"Aigoo, uri Chanie mengantuk huh" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggunnya lembut.

"Apa sebaiknya tidak tidurkan ke dalam dulu, akan kupanggilkan Sunny" ucap Kyuhyun namun dicegah Sungmin.

"Gwancanha. Anginya sejuk disini, biarkan seperti ini dulu aku masihh ingin diluar, udaranya cerah dan langit sorenya sangat indah. Sandeul juga terlihat menikmatinya sampai ia tertidur begini" ujar Sungmin dan membuat pria kelahiran bulan Februari itu berjongkok menengok wajah sang anak.

"Benar, anginnya sejuk sekali" tiba-tiba saja, terlintas dalam benak Kyuhyun saat puteri kecilnya itu lahir.

_Kala itu, Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas pekerjaan kantornya. Ia masih gencar-gencarnya untuk memperluas jaringan bisnisnya, demi melupakan masalah dalam rumah tangganya. Satu hal yang ia dapat dari situ, jauh dari bayang-bayang Sungmin. Padahal saat itu istrinya tengah berjuang demi melahirkan puterinya sendirian tanpa Kyuhyun. Baru setelah bayi mereka berumur lima jam. Kyuhyun diberi kabar oleh Yesung tentang kelahiran puterinya._

"_Cho Sandeul, aku menamainya Sandeul yang berarti angin yang berhembus. Aku harap Sandeul bisa menyejukkan hati semua orang" hanya itu yang pesan yang disampaikan oleh Yesung dari Sungmin untuknya._

Cukup lama Kyuhyun mengusap helaian rambut anaknya hingga menyadari jika Sandeul sudah sebesar ini, ia menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan penuh arti.

" Itulah sebabnya kita menamainya Sandeul yeobo-a"

"Nde?" Sungmin mengerjap tidak mengerti,

"Sandeul, berharap agar nantinya puteri kita bisa menyejukkan hati semua orang. Cho Sandeul, artinya angin yang berhembus, angin yang berhembus" jawab Kyuhyun.

Manik Sungmin berkaca-kaca saat mendengar arti nama puterinya itu. "Benarkah, dulu kita berharap seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin antusias, " Kyuhyun-ssi, jebal ceritakan padaku lebih banyak lagi tentang semuanya, aku merasa bersalah karena telah melupakan kalian, jadi bisakah kau"

"ssttt"

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat kepalamu sakit yeobo. Biarkan saja semuanya, bagiku masa lalu dan masa sekarang tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah kita masih dapat bersama-sama sekarang"

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

Sungmin hanya dapat diam tanpa kata setelah mendengar ucapa Kyuhyun barusan. Apalagi saat ini jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat Kyuhyun memegang tangannya dengan hangat. Sementara Sandeul yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi dalam pangkuan hangat ibunya.

** .**

**.**

** _Growing Pain_**

**.**

**.**

"Tsk"

Siwon memandang jengah Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di sampinya kini. Sungguh ia rasanya mau muntah saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut adik sepupunya ini tadi.

Yang benar saja, 'yeobo?' hahahaha… rasanya Siwon sungguh ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan berguling-guling di lantai. Pintar sekali, bocah keluarga Cho ini bersandiwara, ternyata bakat terpendam Kyuhyun selama ini adalah berakting.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk padaku hyung, seharusnya kau senang kan jika Sungmin senang" celetuk Kyuhyun seenaknya lalu menyesap aroma wine yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Seharusnya saat itu aku bawa saja Sungmin ke luar negeri agar kau tidak bisa melihatnya lagi" ucap Siwon kesal lalu menyambar gelas milik Kyuhyun.

"Hei" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima.

" Pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti, jika Sungmin sudah mengingat semuanya. Kau hanya akan menambah lukanya semakin parah Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak kasihan pada puterimu huh? Tidak ingat jika karma itu berlaku, kau bahkan memiliki seorang puteri" Siwon jengkel lalu memilih pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan gelas wine yang sudah kosong.

"Hei , hyung" pekik Kyuhyun.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun tampak diam memandangi gelas yang sudah kosong itu. Terngiang dalam benaknya akan perkataan Siwon…

"_Kau tidak kasihan pada puterimu huh? Tidak ingat jika karma itu berlaku, kau bahkan memiliki seorang puteri"_

"Tsk , bahkan apa ku lakukan pada Sungmin selama beberap tahun ini merupakan karma yang dibuat oleh ayahku hyung" monolog Kyuhyun lalu membuang gelas itu hingga menggelinding begitu saja, menyisakan dentingan gelas yang kontras dengan dingin dan kerasnya lantai marmer itu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dimana semuanya berkumpul malam itu, sore tadi tepatnya Siwon dan Kibum datang menjenguk keadaan Sungmin. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Siwon saat melihat adegan mereka berdua ah tidak lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang memegang tangan Sungmin, mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya mual, dan kembali berbohong pada Sungmin.

"Aigoo, uri Chanie oppa popo" canda Siwon pada puterinya itu.

"Tsk, kuda tidak tahu diri,oppa apanya, ia bahkan lebih pantas dipanggil kakek" ketus Kyuhyun lalu bergabung dengan mereka.

Namun naas lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan oleh semuanya, Sungmin dan Siwon tampak asyik berdua saat meladeni celotehan Sandeul, sedangkan Kibum sibuk memotret expressi gadis kecil itu, maklum pekerjaan Kibum adalah seorang photographer soalnya. Jadi ia tidak bisa tahan jika mengabadikan moment saat ini.

'Cekrek'

'Cekrek'

"Aigoo, sebenarnya yang ayahnya ini Siwon hyung atau aku sih" monolog Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Siyon oppa tampan sekali ya omma, kalau sudah besar nanti Chanie mau tinggal dengan pria setampan dan sebaik Siyon oppa" celetuk Sandeul dengan aksen khas bocah seusianya.

Membuat Sungmin mendelik dan Kibum berjingkrak kegirangan saat melihat wajah polos milik Sandeul, "Aigoo Chanie-ah lihat kesini sayang" dan Siwon yang tertawa narsis.

"Gurae, uri Sandeul sangat pintar menilai rupanya. Kau punya mata yang jelih Chanie –ah" ucap Siwon yang sebenarnya menyinggung Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, dari mana Sandeul bisa berkata seperti itu eumm?" tanya Sungmin gemas lalu mencubit pipi gembil anaknya itu.

"Omma" bibi Sandeul mencebik imut dan menambah kadar kegirangan Kibum untuk memotretnya, "Awas Cho Kyuhyun kau menghalangiku" usir Kibum sekenanya tanpa menganggap Kyuhyun sama sekali membuat pria itu hampir saja terjungkal.

"HEI"

Kyuhyun yang berteriak tanpa sadar mengejutkan semua yang ada disana, dan membuat Sandeul yang tadinya tertawa riang perlahan mencebikkan bibirnya lagi, dan ini bukan aegyo yang ia buat, melainkan ekspresi karena takut, terbukti air mata sudah bersiap berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Tubuh kecilnya bergetar, lalu memori kecilnya berputar tentang ingatannya bersama sang ayah. Ayahnya yang selalu membuat ibunya menangis dalam diam, ayahnya yang meneriaki ibunya saat malam tiba, dan ayahnya yang berteriak di depannya barusan…

"Hiks"

"Aigoo, Sandeullie" cemas Kibum pertama kali, lalu semua mata terfokus pada gadis manis itu, "Uae guraeyo?" cemas Sungmin saat melihat tubuh puteri kecilnya bergetar karena takut.

"Sandeul sayang" ucap Siwon lagi,

Kyuhyun?

Ia benar-benar meruntuki dirinya yang benar-benar buruk dalam meredam emosi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca, yang berminat silahkan REVIEW juseyo ^^.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**040215**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

Suara gelak tawa terdengar menggema diruangan besar itu. Cho Sandeul, bocah perempuan berusia lima tahun itu, sejak tadi tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya karena ulah sang ayah yang terus saja menggodanya.

"Appa, geli, geli, appa" pekiknya terkikik.

"Anio biarkan appa makan dulu kelinci kecil nakal ini eoh" ucap Kyuhyun menirukan suara yang dibuat menyeramkan. Sambil terus menggelitiki perut Sandeul.

Entah sejak kapan hubungan ayah dan puteri kecilnya itu menjadi sangat akrab seperti ini. Sekarang Sandeul bahkan tidak takut lagi pada sang ayah. Gadis kecil itu bahkan langsung menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya ketika ia bangun di pagi hari.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya, menyaksikan betapa bahagianya sang puteri kecil saat sedang bersama ayahnya. Yang sejauh ini Sungmin rasakan hanyalah ia merasa beruntung. Dikaruniai puteri yang manis seperti Sandeul serta suami yang baik.

"Geli, appa"

"Omma, appa menggelitiki Sandeullie terus" rajuknya ketika melihat Sungmin mendekat ke arah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**Hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Pria berkepala hampir botak yang kini di hadapan Kyuhyun itu pun tersenyum simpul sembari melepas kaca mata plusnya.

"Untung kau datang cepat tuan Cho, kalau tidak jika terlambat lima menit saja nyawanya bisa melayang" tukasnya menatap tubuh ringkih yang terbalut selimut itu, "Bersyukurlah, dosis obat tidur yang dia minum belum tercerna sepenuhnya, setelah ia sadar nanti berikan banyak minum dan berikan makanan lunak dulu, jika begitu aku permisi dulu"

Kyuhyun duduk termenung, memandangi sosok gadis bersurai coklat tersebut. Bibirnya mengantup rapat, dari raut wajahnya tersirat jelas jika kini gadis itu tengah menderita tekanan psikis yang tak bisa di anggap ringan. Kim Ryeowook, namanya… gadis yang tiga tahun belakangan ini menjalani hubungan dengannya.

"Huh…" Kyuhyun mendesah lirih, memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia terlalu pusing dengan kekacauan yang Ryeowook buat hari ini. Padahal rencananya hari ini Kyuhyun akan menemani Sungmin kontrol ke Rumah Sakit. Namun harus di cancel karena panggilan dari bibi pengurus apartement Ryeowook jika gadis itu di tememukan pingsan di kamar mandi dengan botol pil yang telah kosong.

Mengingat tentang istrinya, tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk darinya, " Yeoboseo" jawabnya dengan suara setenang mungkin.

"Yeoboseo, ini aku Sungmin, Apa aku menganggu?" balas sungmin merasa tak enak. Karena ia mengira jika Kyuhyun tengah bekerja sekarang.

"Ani, ada apa?"

"Igeo, begini Kyuhyun-ssi, Sandeulie ingin bicara padamu" Sungmin menengok ke arah sang anak yang sedang menatapanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Nee?" Kyuhyun terkejut namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan suaranya, " Min, berikan telponnya pada Sandeul!"

Entah kenapa saat Kyuhyun memanggil nama kecilnya tadi membuat hati wanita itu berbunga-bunga, perutnya bergejolak seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu terbang di dalamnya, "Yeobo, kau mendengarku?" tak mendapatkan respon Kyuhyun pun memanggil Sungmin lagi dengan nada lembut dan membuat ia kikuk dengan pipi merona.

"Omona, Kyuhyun-ssi berhasil membuat ku merona lagi" benak Sungmin malu sendiri.

"APPA" panggil Sandeul yang cepat saat ponsel itu menempel ke telinganya.

"Nee, ada apa hmm. Kata omma Sandeullie ingin bicara pada appa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia merasa semangatnya kembali lagi saat mendengar suara anaknya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan santai menghadap jendela yang terbuka, dan menghantarkan air sejuk kepadanya.

"Hahahaha…." Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, hatinya senang sekali saat Sandeul dengan lancar menceritakan pengalamannya di Rumah Sakit saat menemani ibunya tadi, "Jika Sandeul menjaga omma dengan baik, nanti appa akan bawakan ayam goreng bagaimana Sandeulie mau?"

"Jinjjayo Appa! Uwah, omma, omma Chanie dapat ayam goreng lagi" sorak gadis kecil itu girang, "Nee appa cepat pulang dan…" Gadis itu menengok kea rah ibunya saat Sungmin mencoba membisikan sesuatu padanya, " Oh, selamat bekerja" ucapnya manis, mengakhiri panggilan telepon barusan.

Kyuhyun masih senyum-senyum sendiri sampai ia di buat terkejut bukan main dengan suara yang mengagetkanya.

"Oppa tampak bahagia sekali"

"Ryeong-a kau sudah sadar"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaa…"

Kyuhyun menyerah dari tadi hanya gelengan yang ia terima saat ia mencoba menyuapi gadis itu. "Jika kau tidak mau makan nanti akan semakin lemah, lambungmu baru saja di gilas Ryeong-a" ucapnya prihatin, " Kau harus makan setidaknya tiga suap saja" bujuknya lagi, namun tidak berhasil wanita itu masih tak bergeming.

"Baiklah jika kau masih belum mau makan akan ku suruh suster menjagamu. Aku pulang dulu. Dan ingat jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi lagi, aku pergi dulu"

"Oppa, jangan pergi" cegahnya menahan tangan Kyuhyun, "Uae, kau mau makan?" Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, kenapa membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Untung saja kau masih bisa selamat" Kyuhyun mencoba sabar dengan gadis itu, mengingat kondisi jiwanya yang terguncang, takut-takut jika ia salah bicara akan memperparahnya. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi". Namun Ryeowook kembali diam dan tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Hening di antara ke dua insan tersebut, sampai getaran ponsel Kyuhyun datang, dan membuat pria kelahiran Februari itu tersenyum karena pesan dari istrinya tersebut.

"_Kyuhyun-ssi, mianhe menganggumu lagi Sandeul memintaku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu, ia bilang bisa tidak ayam gorenganya diganti dengan pizza saja. Mianhe aku merasa tidak enak"_

Kyuhyun kemudian melirik arlojinya, ini sudah terlalu sore dan sepertinya ia harus membelikan pesanan Sandeul sebelum malam. Menatap Ryeowook sebentar lalu mengelus surai coklat sebahu gadis itu, "Aku pergi dulu, ingat! Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh hmm" hanya begitu lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Memang biar pun Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain, sikapnya memang dingin seperti itu, paling-paling cara Kyuhyun menunjukkan perhatiannya hanya mengelus rambut gadis itu atau memeluknya itu pun sebatas memeluk saja, namun Ryeowook belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun sebahagia itu.

Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas hanya karena panggilan telepon, dan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum hangat hanya karena sebuah pesan singkat, dan Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya saat dirinya membutuhkan pria itu. Memang terkesan tidak tahu diri sih, namun selama ini juga Kyuhyun yang menawarkan 'tempat berlindung' kepadanya.

Tapi kini semua terasa lain, sejak istrinya sakit, Kyuhyun berubah…

"Ia tidak menyukai ku lagi" desah Ryeowook mencengkram selimut.

**.**

**_Growing Pain_**

**.**

Gelak tawa kembali meramaikan ruang makan keluarga itu, Sandeul sejak tadi tidak berhenti berceloteh kembali menceritakan pengalamannya pada sang ayah saat ia menemani ibunya tadi ke Rumah Sakit.

"Aigoo, lihat sausnya jadi belepotan begini" Sungmin membersihkan noda saus yang menempel di pipi, hidung, dan di bibir anaknya itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sandeul mereka berdua tampak asyik mengobrol sembari menyantap pizza berukuran jumbo itu.

Sebelum makan malam tadi, Kyuhyun datang memberi kejutan pada Sandeul dengan sekotak besar pizza yang sontak membuat gadis replica Sungmin itu memekik senang, lalu menghujami Kyuhyun dengan ciuman di pipinya.

"Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sandeul mengganti ayam goreng dengan pizza? Bukankah Sandeulie bilang pada omma jika lebih menyukai ayam goreng?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kelereng mata gadis itu menatap ke dua orang tuanya bergantian lalu menaruh potongan kecil yang tidak jadi di suapkannya, " Igeo, Chanie teringat cerita Sulli omma" aku bocah manis itu, " Sulli selalu cerita jika setiap minggu Sulli, omma dan appanya selalu makan pizza bersama. Chanie kan juga mau seperti Sulli, makanya.." lanjutnya lagi,

"Nee" dan membuat Sungmin bingung dengan raut sedih anaknya barusan,

"Maafkan appa ya, selama ini apa terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemani Sandeulie makan, baiklah mulai sekarang jika appa sedang ada waktu luang bagaimana jika kita makan bersama otthe omma"

Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun was-was saat menyadari ekspresi Sungmin dan menanggapi puterinya itu, untung saja ia cepat tanggap, sungguh ia tidak mau kebohongannya terbongkar dan menumbuhkan luka baru lagi untuk mereka.

"Nee, " Sungmin hanya bisa menjawab sebatas itu…

"Cha, dari tadi hanya appa dan Sandeulie yang makan" Kyuhyun pun mengambil potongan miliknya lalu menyuapkannya pada Sungmin, " Omma juga harus makan"

Dan Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin dengan lembut di ranjang mereka, lalu membenarkan letak bantal wanita itu hingga membuatnya nyaman. Hal ini memang di karenakan Sungmin belum bisa bergerak bebas, kakinya belum cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya pasca kecelakaan waktu itu.

"Apa terapinya berjalan lancar?" Kyuhyun buka suara, Sungmin mengangguk lalu ikut berbaring di samping istrinya.

"Nee, semua berjalan baik. Kyuhyun –ssi dokter Jung, menyarankanku untuk memakai jasa perawat di rumah"

"Benarkah, baiklah akan aku suruh sekertaris Kim mengaturnya nanti, kau tidurlah ini sudah larut"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu" ungkap Sungmin memberanikan diri, "Yeobo, sudah ku bilang jika ini menyangkut ingatan mu jang…"

"Bukan, ini tentang Sandeul" potong cepat sebelum Kyuhyun sempat meneruskan ucapannya. Kyuhyun pun bangkit lalu merengkuh tubuh istrinya itu, menyandarkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang istri. Sungmin penuh dengan aroma vanilla yang menenangkan.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" ucapnya lembut dan kini mengelus punggungnya.

"Selama setengah bulan terakhir aku perhatikan jika Sandeul terkadang takut melihatmu dan saat aku tanya kenapa ia hanya bilang jika tidak apa-apa, Chanie senang sekarang appa di rumah terus" begitu katanya.

"Sungmin, aku ingin mengaku sesuatu padamu"

"Maafkan aku selama ini aku telah berhianat padamu"

"Nee"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gelak tawa terdengar menggema diruangan besar itu. Cho Sandeul, bocah perempuan berusia lima tahun itu, sejak tadi tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya karena ulah sang ayah yang terus saja menggodanya.

"Appa, geli, geli, appa" pekiknya terkikik.

"Anio biarkan appa makan dulu kelinci kecil nakal ini eoh" ucap Kyuhyun menirukan suara yang dibuat menyeramkan. Sambil terus menggelitiki perut Sandeul.

Entah sejak kapan hubungan ayah dan puteri kecilnya itu menjadi sangat akrab seperti ini. Sekarang Sandeul bahkan tidak takut lagi pada sang ayah. Gadis kecil itu bahkan langsung menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya ketika ia bangun di pagi hari.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya, menyaksikan betapa bahagianya sang puteri kecil saat sedang bersama ayahnya. Yang sejauh ini Sungmin rasakan hanyalah ia merasa beruntung. Dikaruniai puteri yang manis seperti Sandeul serta suami yang baik.

Sungmin juga masih teringat akan percakapan mereka tiga hari yang lalu, sungguh wanita beranak satu itu masih malu jika mengingat pengakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

**.**

"_Maafkan aku, selama ini aku telah berhianat padamu"_

"_Aku yang egois selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada kalian, aku menghianati hati mu yang tulus padaku. __Maafkan aku, selama ini aku terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemanimu dan Sandeulie makan. Aku lebih memilih 'berkencan' pada dokumen kantor dan menghianati mu. "_

**.**

**.**

"Geli, appa"

"Omma, appa menggelitiki Sandeullie terus" rajuknya ketika melihat Sungmin melamun.

"Omma"

"Yeobeo"

Panggil anak dan ayah itu bersamaan menghamburkan lamunan Sungmin barusan.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu mendekat ikut duduk di sebelas Sungmin, di susul dengan Sandeul yang juga duduk di tengah-tengah mereka, "Ada hal yang kau fikirkan lagi?" selidik Kyuhyun padanya.

" Maaf mengganggu tuan" pelayan tiba-tiba datang dan mengurungkan jawaban Sungmin,

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Perawat yang akan merawat nyonya sudah datang dan sekarang sedang…" belum sempat pelayan itu melanjutkan ucapannya, muncullah seorang gadis berperawakan mungil dengan tas besar di tangannya.

Mata Kyuhyun pun terbelalak saat melihat siluet tubuh itu masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Perkenalkan saya Kim Ryeowook, suster yang di tugasi dokter Jung merawat nyonya Lee Sungmin"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca maaf untuk typo.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

**08072015**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: Yang garis miring itu flashback ya…**_

**.**

**Growing Pain.**

**_Ilsan, September 1986_**

**.**

**_Flash back_**

**.**

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Eunhyuk-ah" ucap Donghae mantap saat menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis yang sedang berdiri di depannya sekarang ini.

"Aku tahu tetapi hubungan kita takkan bisa bertahan. Ada banyak sekali perbedaan dan pertentangan diantara kita Hae" jawab gadis itu dengan suara serak, matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat betapa rapuhnya sosok laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Lee Donghae pria yang sudah dikencaninya selama lebih dari setahun terakhir itu tiba-tiba saja datang kepadanya lalu mengajaknya kawin lari.

"Maafkan aku tapi maukah kau menikah denganku, aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari sini, kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia" Donghae memegang erat tangan Eunhyuk tak ingin melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

"Ayo Hyuk, kita menikah dan pergi sejauh mungkin" pintanya memohon lagi hampir menangis, sebab gadis yang di pinangnya itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

'**PLAK'**

Tak tahan dengan sikap Donghae, ia pun menampar pria tersebut, "Apa kau sadar jika lusa kau akan menikah dengan puteri tuan Cho!" bentak Eunhyuk emosi, "Kau sadar jika kau sudah akan menjadi milik orang lain! Aku… aku…"

'**GREP'**

"Kau kejam, Hae-ah, kau kejam, tapi aku pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…" Eunhyuk tak henti menangis dan memukul dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

"Makanya ayo kita menikah sekarang lalu pergi jauh" pintanya lagi, "Aku hanya mencintaimu Hyuki-ah, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan wanita yang bahkan kini tengah mengandung anak orang lain"

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa… kau tahu jika ayahku menentang hubunganku denganmu. Aku menghormati ayahku lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini. Maafkan aku, dan selamat atas pernikahanmu lusa" putus Eunhyuk lalu pergi begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu jika aku sekarang tengah mengandung anak dari laki-laki lain" ucap Heechul dingin kepada Donghae.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di dalam kamar pengantin mereka, hanya kekakuan lah yang terlihat di saat upacara pemberkatan pernikahan selesai di gelar tadi sore.

"Katakan padaku berapa banyak kau di bayar untuk ini" tukasnya dengan mata yang yang terus mengarah ke depan.

Donghae hanya diam tidak menjawab, jujur saja sikap Heechul berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sikapnya tadi sore. Beberapa jam lalu, ia masih terlihat bagaikan pengantin wanita lugu yang sangat bahagia, namun sekarang wajahnya penuh dengan amarah dan kebencian.

Sebuah sandiwara yang bagus bukan…

"Aku harap kau menjaga ucapan mu, aku tidak mau berbuat kasar pada istriku di malam pengantin ku" ucap Donghae tak kalah dingin.

"Orang seperti mu tidak akan ku izinkan untuk menyentuhku bahkan sampai ujung kaki sekali pun" Heechul tersenyum sinis, lalu tertawa "istrimu kau bilang? Lucu sekali…"

"Ku harap kau menjaga sikap mu nona, biar bagaimana pun sekarang aku ini suamimu" ucap Donghae mencoba sabar dan mengerti, namun…

"Tssk, kau pikir aku takut padamu. Siapa kau berani-beraninya masuk ke dalam hidupku. Kalau bukan karena anak ini, Hanggeng tidak akan meninggalkan ku!" teriak Heechul histeris, memukul-mukul perutnya.

"Hentikan nona! Kau bisa menyakiti bayimu!" pekik Donghae mencoba menghentikan aksi Heechul menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku, dasar kurang ajar! Kau pikir kau siapa berani menyentuhku, kau itu hanya sampah jalanan yang di pungut ayahku untuk menutupi aib!dan jika aib ini mati, aku akan terbebas darimu!" namun tampaknya Heechul semakin berontak.

'**PLAK'**

Heechul ternganga, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani memukulnya, "Aku sudah bilang tadi aku tidak ingin berbuat kasar padamu, ini hari yang baik. Dan kau seharusnya tidak bersikap begitu pada bayimu"

**(end flashback)**

**.**

**_Kediaman keluarga Cho_**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengerinyit ketika merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menjalar di wajahnya. Manik obsidiannya terbuka lebar saat menyadari Kim Ryeowook, wanita yang tengah di kencaninya tiga tahun belakangan ini berada sedekat ini dengannya. Wanita itu kini tengah berjongkok di samping ranjangnya bersama Sungmin, menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua.

"Oppa" panggil wanita itu pelan, tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar saat melihat ekpresi wajah Kyuhyun yang terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" Kyuhyun terhenyak lalu mengecilkan suaranya, takut jika Sungmin terbangun.

.

.

.

**_****GROWING PAIN_**

**Written by**

**hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

"Oppa pelan-pelan, ini sakit…" Ryeowook merengek ketika tangannya di gandeng paksa oleh Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamar pribadinya. Bukan hal mudah baginya untuk membawa Ryeowook ke luar kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara dan ditambah lagi pencahayaan di kamar tersebut dalam keadaan redup.

Lalu dengan langkah yang terburu-buru bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan guci berukuran besar di ruang tengah itu, Kyuhyun menarik paksa Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini, menyelinap masuk ke kamarku? Kalau sampai Sungmin tahu bagaimana!" deliknya marah dengan suara rendah.

Namun wanita yang kini di hadapannya hanya tersenyum manis, dan malah mendaratkan kecupan di pipi pria beranak satu tersebut, lalu merangkul Kyuhyun dalam pelukan.

"Habisnya aku rindu dengan oppa" ucapnya manja.

Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati dibuatnya, belum habis kesalnya karena ia tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah ini dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai perawat Sungmin. Kyuhyun meminjat pelipisnya, pening sekali menghadapi gadis satu ini… tapi ia masih mencoba bersikap sabar.

"Ryeong-ah, ini sudah malam kembalilah ke kamarmu sekarang" pinta Kyuhyun datar.

"Oppa masih marah padaku, soal yang kemarin ya?" sesalnya, " Aku benar-benar bosan di rumah, sejak istrimu sakit kau lebih sibuk dengannya lalu aku, saat kau sibuk bekerja saja kita jarang bertemu dan sekarang tidak pernah sama sekali" imbuhnya lagi.

"Iya, tapi kau harus mengerti kondisiku, Sungmin sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang menjaga Sandeul lalu…"

"Bohong" salak Ryeowook lalu melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja, " Apa kau sekarang jatuh cinta padanya? Benar kan, dulu kau bilang padaku bahkan sampai mati pun kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada puteri dari wanita yang membunuh ibumu!"

"Kim Ryeowook!" bentak Kyuhyun membuat wanita itu bungkam seketika di buatnya, "Cukup, ini sudah malam dan jaga sikapmu!" putus Kyuyhyun final lalu meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di sana.

Membuat gadis itu terisak dan terkejut bukan main karena bentakan Kyuhyun barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya, kepalanya benar-benar pening tak habis pikir dengan kenekatan Ryeowook padanya. Ia akui jika gadis itu memang mengalami depresi dan ketergantungan obat penenang sehingga sering berbuat nekat, namun Kyuhyun mana berfikir jika Ryeowook akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebagai perawat Sungmin. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia takut jika Sungmin akan kenapa-napa nantinya.

Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun juga tak habis pikir, dengan cara bagaimana gadis itu dapat menjadi perawat Sungmin.

Pukul dua dini hari, genap dua jam sudah Kyuhyun merenung di taman belakang rumahnya. Tidak terasa sudah lima batang rokok yang ia hisap malam ini. Ia memang bukan perokok berat, ia hanya merokok pada saat-saat tertentu saja jika pikirannya sedang kacau seperti sekarang ini.

Pikirannya melayang jauh ketika Kyuhyun teringat dengan ucapan Ryeowook tadi, tentang Sungmin, tentang perselingkuhan ayahnya, dan tentang kematian ibunya yang di sebabkan oleh selingkuhan ayahnya, ibu dari Sungmin…

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal, mendadak dadanya terasa nyeri luar biasa kala teringat penderitaan ibunya selama ini. Kyuhyun kecil dulu hidup tanpa kasih sayang sang ayah. Ia hanya dapat mengenal sosok ibunya, _Cho Heechul…_ seorang puteri konglomerat yang menjadikan ayahnya yang dulu hanya sebagai karyawan biasa menjadi suaminya. Yah… setidaknya begitulah kata orang-orang.

Tapi yang Kyuhyun tahu, lihat dan dengar adalah sikap kedua orangtuanya yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ayahnya sering pergi ke luar dengan alasan pekerjaan sedangkan ibunya terlihat menikmati hidupnya dengan selalu duduk santai dan minum anggur di rumah dan menyerahkan asuhan puteranya pada pengasuh di rumahnya.

Sejak kecil Kyuhyun kekurangan kasih sayang ke dua orang tuanya, hingga Kyuhyun mengetahui perilaku ayahnya di luar sana hingga membuat ibunya menderita selama itu…

Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun, tidak sengaja mendapati ayahnya tengah berpelukan dengan seorang wanita yang tengah menangis di bangku taman kota kala itu. Masih jelas dalam ingatan Kyuhyun akan wajah wanita dan puterinya itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal, dada sesak luar biasa saat melihat ayahnya begitu lembut dan perhatian dengan wanita itu berbeda dengan sikap ayahnya kepada sang ibu selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa untuk berterimakasih padamu Hae-ah" _

"_Ssstt, jangan di pikirkan setidaknya kau sudah bisa lepas dari masalah ini. Jadi kapan siding perceraian mu dengan Lee Jung hwan?"_

"_Minggu depan, tapi aku masih takut dengannya. Aku takut dia mengambil puteriku. Ia masih belum mengerti apa-apa"_

"_Haahhh… seandainya dulu kita dapat bersama mungkin kita sudah hidup bahagia, Hyukie-ah… dan kau tidak merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini"_

_**.**_

"_Omma…" seorang gadis kecil tampak sedang berlari menghampiri dua orang yang tengah duduk di taman tersebut._

"_Aigoo, nona jangan berlari seperti itu nanti kau jatuh!" sang pengasuh terlihat was-was, mengikutinya dari belakang._

'_**HUP'**_

"_Aigoo, kalau sampai kau jatuh bagaimana hem? Jangan berlari malam-malam begini" Lee Donghae, pria itu berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil gadis itu._

"_Ajhusii datang lagi" sambut Sungmin, nama dari gadis yang tengah di gendong itu pada Donghae._

"_Minnie-ah, tidak ingat omma bilang apa tadi" Eunhyuk, sang ibu bangkit lalu mengambil alih Sungmin dari gendongan Donghae namun bocah itu menolak, "Andwee omma, Minnie masih mau di gendong ajhusii…" rengeknya _

"_Tidak apa-apa Hyukia-ah mungkin si kelinci kecil ini kangen dengan ajhusi kan"_

_Sedangkan di sudut sana tengah bersembunyi seorang bocah laki-laki yang menahan amarah dan keterkejutannya tanpa suara. Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal menyaksikan jika ayahnya tengah tertawa lepas dengan dua orang wanita di sana. Namun mirisnya Kyuhyun, sang bocah lelaki itu tidak mengetahui apa-apa selain yang ia lihat malam itu._

_Pandangannya pun tertuju pada gadis kecil yang terlihat riang di gendongan Donghae…_

_**.**_

"_Minnie-senang… fiuhhhhh… kita terbang…."_

"_Hahahahaha ahjusii lebih tinggi lagi…"_

.

"_Minnie? Jadi itu namamu…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan terkepal dan mata penuh dengan api amarah._

**.**

"HAAAAAAA…" Kyuhyun memekik kuat menjambaki rambunya, iabahkan menendang kursi kayu kecil yang tadi sempat ia duduki. Ia jatuh, berjongkok dan terisak kala teringat kembali ibunya.

Heechul yang kerap minum di ruang pribadi miliknya saat itu mabuk berat dan tanpa sadar melempar Kyuhyun yang ketika itu ada di dekatnya dengan gelas hingga keningnya berdarah. Heechul berteriak histeris, mengumpat nama ayahnya.

"_Jika bukan karenamu aku pasti sudah hidup bahagia dengan pria yang ku cintai, jika bukan karena mu aku tidak akan menikah dengan laki-laki itu!"_

"_Kau cuma aib Cho Kyuhyun, Cuma aib! Hik, bahkan sekarang Lee Donghae itu sedang enak-enakan dengan cinta pertamanya, (Plok-plok-plok) hebat sekali dia. Tapi mengapa hanya dia yang boleh bahagia dan aku tidak!"_

'_**PRANG'**_

"_OMMA__**"**_

Air matanya menetes deras, kala mengingat peristiwa itu. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada peristiwa yang tak kalah menyakitkan, Pria kelahiran Februari itu mendapati ibunya menyayat nadinya di depan matanya. Api dalam dirinya kini seolah-olah tengah berkobar kembali.

Tangannya terkepal, "Ini karena kau, karena kau" Kyuhyun merancau, hanya ada bayangan wajah Sungmin di pikirannya kini.

Lee Sungmin, puteri dari wanita yang merebut kebahagian ibunya…

**.**

**Growing Pain**

**.**

Di tatapnya wajah yang pula situ dengan kilatan nafsu dan amarah. Dendam tanpa alasannya telah membuat pria itu kalap dengan nafas memburu, Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik Sungmin dengan kasar ke dalam pelukannya lalu menghujami wanita itu dengan ciuman kasar.

Sungmin yang masih antara sadar dan tidak kesulitan bernafas, dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi usahanya sia-sia mengingat perbedaan tenanga keduanya.

Pasrah…

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah tanpa tahu ingin melakukan apa.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, kakinya yang belum sembuh benar terasa nyeri luar biasa, saat Kyuhyun membawanya dalam posisi terhimpit.

Manik rubahnya meredup, nafasnya mulai sesak dan dadanya terasa nyeri luar biasa. Seakan-akan suasana seperti ini familiar baginya. Lagi, kepalanya kembali berdenyut kali ini bahkan dua kali lebih sakit.

Manik rubah yang tadinya meredup itu pun terbelalak saat ingatannya mengenai kilasan-kilasan di masa lalu. Sungmin menjerit, namun hanya erangan lirih yang keluar dari mulutnya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersadar tentang sikapnya yang bodoh…

Sejenak pria itu menghentikan aksinya, dan menatap wajah istrinya yang terlihat begitu ketakutan dan sedih.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar, menyusuri wajah manisnya, menyibak rambut yang sempat menutupi sebagian kening dan wajahnya.

"Aapa yang barusan aku lakukan…" ucap Kyuhyun kaget dengan nada bergetar.

"Sungmin, Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun pada wanita itu lalu meraihnya dalam pelukan yang erat namun lembut.

"Apa yang barusan aku lakukan!"sesalnya, "Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe…" rancaunya masih tetap memeluk Sungmin.

Aroma rose bercampur almond yang menguar lembut dari tubuh istrinya itu lah yang membuat Kyuhyun sadar akan sikapnya. Aroma lembut yang mengingatkannya pada Sandeul… puteri semata wayang mereka.

"Mianhe… mianhae…mianhae…"

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ah…" ucap Kyuhyun berulang-ulang.

**.**

"_**Aku memberi nama Sandeul yang berarti angin yang berhembus, dan aku berharap Sandeul bisa menyejukkan hati semua orang…" –Lee Sungmin**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW juseyo ^^**

**Dan terimakasih sudah membaca dan maaf untuk typo alur cerita yang seperti ini.**

**.**

**Sign**

**.-hyejinpark-**

**08312015**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Growing Pain_**

"Omma kenapa sunny eonnie?" tanya Sandeul pada gadis yang setahun belakangan ini menjadi pengasuhnya itu, bibirnya mencebik, sorot mata beningnya berkaca-kaca, dan tinggal menunggu saja sampai air matanya jatuh.

"Omma hanya lelah dan butuh istirahat, jadi Sandeulie bermain dengan eonnie saja ya" bujuk Sunny pada gadis kecil itu, namun malah di hadiahi gelengan darinya, "Tidak mau!" jawabnya tegas, "Sandeulie ingin menjaga omma, tidak mau bermain dan ingin di sini saja" rengeknya disertai isakan kecil.

"Iya, tapi sekarang main dengan eonnie dulu ya. Omma kan sedang di obati dokter" bujuk gadis itu sekali lagi, Sandeul pun malah semakin merengek dan membuat gadis itu kewalahan karena ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya.

"Aigoo, sama eonnie dulu ya. Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita mendandani sen , hm… bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau, Sandeulie mau omma, omma, omma…." Tolak bocah itu sendu.

"Aigoo, ada apa dengan tuan puteri yang satu ini hm? Mengapa pagi-pagi sudah menangis?"

Keduanya menengok ke arah suara baritone yang datang, "Yesung ahjusii" panggil Sandeul dengan suara serak, lalu gadis itu beringsut masuk ke dalam pelukan pria tersebut, "Aigoo, uljima, jika menangis nanti cantiknya hilang loh…" hiburnya lalu memberi gadis itu sebuah permen strawberi berbalut coklat dan membuat Sandeul lupa sejenak dengan rengekkannya tadi.

"Sekertaris Kim, biar saya saja" ucap Sunny mencoba mengambil alih sang anak majikan dari gendongan Yesung, pria bermata segaris itu pun menolak, "Biar aku saja"

"Tapi nyonya sedang sakit dan tuan bilang…"

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya kau lanjutan perkerjaan yang lain saja" ucapnya halus lalu membawa Sandeul yang sedang bersusah payah membuka bungkus permen itu.

.

.

.

**_****GROWING PAIN_**

**Written by**

**hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas saat melihat wajah pucat istrinya yang tertidur pulas di ranjang kamar mereka, sedangkan di samping istrinya itu, Ryeowook tengah memasang jarum infuse di tangan kirinya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook merasa cemburu dengan kecemasan yang Kyuhyun tujukan pada istrinya, namun apa boleh buat ia sebisa mungkin menahannya, kalau masalah pasang memasang infuse tenang saja, Ryeowook dulunya pernah sekolah di bidang kesehatan namun hanya sampai semester tiga karena masalah keluarga yang berujung pada kisahnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Tuan Cho tidak perlu cemas, nyonya baik-baik saja sekarang. Mungkin sakit kepalanya adalah efek dari kecelakaan yang ia alami. Atau bisa jadi sakit kepalanya pertanda baik" ucap dokter itu, dna membuat Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan keningnya,

"Sakit kepala kau bilang baik, katamu!"

"Ah, maksud saya adalah bisa jadi ingatan nyonya akan kembali pulih namun kita tidak memastikan hal itu sebelum nyonya sadar, atau bisa jadi pula sakit kepala nyonya disebabkan oleh efek trauma pasca kecelakaan sehingga, kita perlu…"

"Jangan bertele-tele, yang kutanyakan hanya satu kondisinya baik atau tidak!" salak Kyuhyun yang kesal karena penjelasan dokter tersebut.

"Ah, mianhae, untuk sekarang nyonya baik-baik saja. Saya akan berjaga di sini menunggu nyonya sadar, kalau begitu saya undur diri" ucap dokter tersebut mencari aman saja, karena akan sangat sulit berbicara dengan seorang Kyuhyun jika di saat begini.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, Kyuhyun masih berdiri pada posisinya menatap manik rubah yang terpejam itu, masih jelas dalam ingatannya akan sikapnya yang tak terkontrol tadi malam.

"Kau tidak mau pergi juga Ryeong-ah…"

"Oppa…"

"Oppa lelah, tidak ingin bertindak kasar padamu. Tolong tinggalkan oppa sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun lirih, mengambil kursi lalu duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin, memegang tangan wanita itu yang terbebas dari infuse.

"Oppa tapi kau bersama…"

"Ku mohon, sekali ini saja kau mendengar kata-kata ku. Jadilah gadis yang baik ara…"

Ryeowook mencibik tapi menuruti Kyuhyun, dengan sangat terpaksa gadis itu membereskan peralatannya lalu keluar dengan hentakan kaki yang keras, membuat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi sikap kekanakan gadis itu.

Kini perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tidur lama sekali, kau bahkan sudah tidur selama satu minggu di rumah sakit, apakah masih kurang hm…" kelakarnya, lalu mengecup tangan itu.

'**TOK ,TOK,TOK'**

"Sajangnim" Yesung masuk bersama Sandeul dalam gendongannya, "sekertaris Kim kau sudah datang?" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Appa" panggil Sandeul takut-takut padanya, sadar jika di perhatikan sang anak Kyuhyun pun mencoba tersenyum," Aigoo, uri Sandeul rupanya. Eh, apa yang makan itu?"

Bocah itu pun tersenyum memamekan deratan gigi-giginya yang coklat, "permen coklat stroberi dari ahjusii, appa" jawabnya jujur.

Yesung mendekat, lalu Sandeul beralih ke pangkuan ayahnya, namun tampaknya perhatian gadis itu lebih teruju pada ibunya, dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menaikkanny ke ranjang.

"Sandeulie boleh jaga omma?" pintanya polos, sorot obsidiannya menatap teduh wajah Sandeul yang di turunkan oleh Sungmin, " tentu saja. Sandeul jaga omma dengan baik, appa mau keluar sebentar dengan ahjusii, nanti appa ke sini lagi, arachi!"

"Hm, tapi appa… boleh tidak Sandeul minta permennya lagi?" cicitnya malu-malu, Yesung mau tidak mau menahan tawanya, "Igeo, tapi di makannya nanti lagi ya, bagi dengan omma" sarannya agar bocah itu tidak memakan permennya terlalu banyak.

"yehet! Gomawo ahjusii!" soraknya menerima permen itu dengan gembira, lalu memamerkannya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memang tadi sengaja memanggil Yesung untuk membahas pekerjaanya yang seminggu terakhir ini dia tinggal lantaran harus mengurus Sungmin di rumah. Namun bukannya membahas tentang pekerjaan ke dua orang sudah saling kenal lama tersebut malah membahas masalah lain yang berujung membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hyung, bisakah tidak membahasnya aku lelah…" ucapnya dengan kata-kata informal, mengesampingkan jabatan mereka.

"Sungmin lebih lelah darimu Kyuhyun, tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanya jika ia tahu nanti?"

"Cukup hyung…"

"Aku tadi berpapasan dengannya di depan kamarmu. Kata Sandeul, dia perawat yang merawat Sungmin"

Kyuhyun duduk, menghela nafas… mengetahui jika persoalan ketusnya Yesung padanya karena masalah Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu membawanya masuk ke mari huh!" Yesung kesal luar biasa, tak habis pikir kelakuan Kyuhyun yang satu ini, "jika kau ingin selingkuh ya selingku saja sana! Tapi jangan membawa-bawanya masuk ke rumah kalian…"

"Hyung, cukup…" lirih Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya mendengarkan omelan Yesung yang terus menyambung…

" Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun! Otakmu di mana huh? Pertama kau mengacuhkan Sungmin, tidak menganggapnya ada, sampai berselingkuh segala, lalu sekarang membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah? Mau menunjukkan pada semua orang!"

" Cukup Hyung!" salaknya, "aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa kemari. Aku lelah hyung, kepala ku pusing" akunya frustasi.

Yesung diam, Kyuhyun juga diam, tak satu pun di antara mereka yang buka suara dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga seorang pelayan datang membawakan mereka kopi dan teh.

"Tuan Kim mau teh atau kopi?" tawar pelayan itu, "Teh saja, itu bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran yang kusut" pinta yang di angguki oleh pelayan tersebut, "Kalau anda tuan kopi atau teh?"

"Ambilkan aku wine!"

"Ye… tapi bukankah ini masih terbilang pagi untuk minum…"

"Kau mau membantah ku! Cepat ambilkan!"

Terdengar pintu tertutup disertai derap langkah cepat sang pelayan menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat penyimpanan koleksi wine di rumah itu, "Jika sudah marah-marah begini pasti terjadi apa-apa" batin pelayan itu.

.

.

.

Yesung hanya diam saja tidak menggubris setiap ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Pria yang masih betah melajang di usianya yang tiga puluhan itu hanya fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang seharusnya di kerjakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Itulah gunanya sekertaris hyung" Kyuhyun terkekeh jahil sembari menyesap winenya, lalu kembali bergumam lagi yang tak jelas.

"Huh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang saat melihat photo ibunya yang masih terpajang apik di sudut ruanga kerjanya, "Omma juga dulu suka sekali mabuk, kau tahu dia selalu duduk di sini memandangi photo appa lalu tertawa dan menangis… _"_

"Kau sudah mabuk Kyuhyun-ah…" ucap Yesung prihatin,

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, kembali menyesap minumanya lagi,

"Ommaku sangat cantik ya hyung… tapi sayang nasibnya tak secantik wajahnya. Tsk! Kalau appaku, pria itu bodoh sekali ya menyia-nyiakan wanita secantik omma demi perempuan lain, hik…"

"Hei, sedang membicarakan diri sendiri huh!" yesung bangkit lalu mengambil gelas Kyuhyun yang sudah kosong, "cepatlah sadar jika kau tidak ingin menyesal nantinya, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanya di rumah saja, bersama mu disini membuat kepala ku ikut-ikutan pening"

"Hyung jangan pergi, kau bahkan belum minum denganku… hyung!" rengeknya seperti anak kecil, "Aishh, lepaskan aku!"

"Hyung!" namun bukannya melepaskannya, Kyuhyun malah menjahili pria bermata segaris itu, hingga ketukan daun pintu datang dan menyudahi aksi kekanak-kanakkan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu, tapi nyonya muda sudah sadar sekarang"

**.**

**Growing Pain**

**.**

"Yeobo, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiga ratus enam puluh derajat membuat Yesung jengah setengah mati, bakat akting direkturnya itu perlu di acungi jempol.

Sungmin yang masih tampak pucat melihat Kyuhyun prihatin, baju kemejanya tidak rapih, lengannya di gulung asal, rambutnya bahkan tidak disisir rapih seperti biasa, dan juga bau alcohol yang kentara saat pertama Kyuhyun datang menyapanya.

Tangan lembutnya lalu beralih merapihkan anak rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi keningnya, lalu mencoba tersenyum, "Gwancanha, maaf membuatmu cemas sampai seperti ini"

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas, kau tiba-tiba pingsan setelah mengeluh sakit kepala, katakana padaku apakah masih sakit? Di bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau membuat Chanie takut…"

"eh," Kyuhyun pun melihat sesosok gadis kecil dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca bersiap mau menangis, "Omma sakit ya " ucapnya sedih, tidak mau melihat puterinya menangis seperti itu membuat Sungmin mengambil alih, membawa puterinya ke pangkuannya," Omma sehat kok, tidak sakit. Iya kan appa"

Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Sungmin posesif dengan Sandeul yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, menggumamkan kata maaf yang hanya terdengar di telinga Sungmin, hampir membuat Sandeul sesak.

"Omma, Sandeul susah nafas…"

Yesung panas, Ryeowook yang juga ada dalam ruangan itu pun merasa panas melihat interaksi keluarga tersebut, seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia bukan… Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin posesif dan menggumamkan kata maaf, maaf dan maaf.

Namun bedanya, jika Yesung merasa panas dengan sikap kepura-puraan Kyuhyun dan merasa prihatin pada Sungmin, lain halnya dengan Ryeowook yang panas terbakar cemburu melihat selingkuhnya bermesraan dengan istrinya sendiri.

"Hei, apa dia salah bermesraan dengan istrinya sendiri…"

Yesung yang menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook di ruangan tersebut, hanya menatapnya tajam, selebihnya tidak ada yang bertukar kata hingga sang dokter selesai memeriksa kondisi Sungmin dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Termasuk Sandeul yang di ajak oleh pengasuhnya untuk tidur siang.

"Sekertaris Kim kau ada di sini?" sapa Sungmin padanya,

"Yeobo, kau ingat Yesung hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bergetar, bukannya apa-apa, bisa repot jadinya nanti jika Sungmin ternyata sudah mengingat semuanya, namun,

"Yesung hyung?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun, " iya Yesung hyung, sekertaris Kim" Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung dan yang ditunjuk hanya berdehem kembali menatap tajam Ryeowook membuat perasaan gadis itu setali tiga uang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Chanie yang memberitahuku jika kau tadi pergi sebentar dengan sekertaris Kim jadi aku berfikir kalau pria ini adalah dia" jelasnya dan membuat Kyuhyun mau pun Ryeowook bisa bernafas lega.

Setelah berbincang agak lama Yesung pun pamit serta tidak lupa melontarkan sindirannya pada seorang gadis yang masih betah dalam ruangan itu, mencabut infuse Sungmin.

"Tolong rawat istri Presdir Cho dengan baik" ucapnya lalu pergi.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai" ucap Sungmin saat melihat tangannya kini telah terbebas dari jarum infuse, yang ditanya pun menjawab sembari menunduk, menghindari kontak dengan Kyuhyun, "Ne, nyonya, kalau begitu saya juga permisi" ucapnya formal, namun Sungmin mencegahnya, "Ryeowook, tunggu sebentar!"

"Iya, apa nyonya perlu sesuatu?" dan membuat gadis itu berbalik,

"Gomawo telah membantu ku" Ucapnya kemudian.

Ryeowook pun berbalik, berjalan dengan langkah perlahan menyembunyikan rasa kesal bercampur cemburunya karena sikap Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, seharusnya malam itu aku melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri"

'**DEG'**

Langkah gadis itu terhenti di depan pintu saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan, "yeobo" panggil Kyuhyun menatapnya sendu, " Seharusnya aku tahu jika saat itu Kyuhyun-ssi…"  
"Justru aku yang minta maaf padamu, seharusnya aku yang memikirkan kondisimu. Hanya karena nafsu aku jadi kalab seperti itu" jelas Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak semuanya benar.

Beruntung, ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati atas pemikiran Sungmin barusan. Setidaknya ia maasih bisa selamat sekarang.

"Istirahatlah kau…"

'**GREP'**

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sungmin sudah keburu memeluknya duluan, "Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil Sungmin lirih, "Kenapa apa kepalamu sakit lagi hm?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas, Sungmin menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini" aku Sungmin padanya, "tapi"

"ya" Kyuhyun pun menyentik dahi wanita itu, " Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi jika ingin ku peluk huh?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tulus pada wanita yang telah memberikannya satu orang puteri, Cho Sandeul. Gadis kecil yang membawa angin segar bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membanting wadah yang berisikan bekas infuse Sungmin itu begitu saja. Gadis itu ambruk menumpahkan emosinya yang sejak lama ia tahan. Lalu di rogohnya saku pakaiaanya dan ia mengambil beberapa butir pil penenang yang memang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana.

Sambil terisak ia mencoba menelan pil-pil pahit tersebut.

"Butuh air"

Ryeowook mendongak menyadari sosok Yesung berdiri di depannya , menyodorkan segelas air untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan Review ^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca, maaf untuk typo.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

**09042015**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Growing Pain_**

**Sungmin PoV**

Aku terbangun dari tidur saat merasakan tubuhku ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun. Pria yang ku kenal sebagai suami ku itu menghujami ku dengan ciuman kasarnya. Berulang kali aku berusaha melepaskan diri dengan berteriak namun bibirku terbungkam oleh bibirnya.

Aku berusaha untuk bergerak tapi kondisi tubuhku yang belum pulih pasca kecelakan hebat yang menimpaku mengundurkan niatku. Kyuhyun terus menghujaniku dengan kecupan-kecupannya. Awalnya aku mengira jika ini adalah pelampiasannya karena selama beberapa minggu ini 'kebutuhannya' tidak bisa aku penuhi, namun semakin ke sini, gerakannya terasa kasar, penuh nafsu. Ini membuatku bingung.

Sikapnya berbeda sekali dengan yang ia tunjukkan selama ini padaku…

Nafasku pun terasa sesak, antara sadar dan tidak, kepanikan tiba-tiba saja melandaku. Ingin rasanya melawan namun tenaga ku tak sebanding dengannya.

Pasrah…

Aku hanya bisa pasrah apalagi ketika merasakan kepalaku yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri luar biasa, sendi-sendi otot kaki ku yang masih kaku pun ikut terasa nyeri karena Kyuhyun menghimpit tubuhku.

Sementara di atasku Kyuhyun masih melancarkan aksinya. Aku merasa jika suasana ini tak asing bagiku. Lagi, aku merasakan kepalaku berdenyut, nafasku putus-putus, dan dadaku pun kini ikut-ikutan sakit.

Aku seperti terbawa ke dalam sebuah ruang berbeda dan melihat wajah orang-orang yang berbeda pula. Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa yang tidak aku kenal pun mulai berjalan di pikiranku. Aku berteriak saat melihat adegan yang persis sama dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun padaku sekarang.

Namun teriakan ku kembali di bungkam olehnya. Aku pun merasa lelah hingga kegelapan menghampiriku tapi samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengar jika Kyuhyun memanggil manggil nama ku dengan mengucap maaf.

.

.

.

**_****GROWING PAIN_**

**Written by**

**hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sungmin ketika sosok Ryeowook sudah tak tampak dari ruangan di tempatnya berada.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun merespon dengan mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti.

"Ryeowook, dia gadis yang bagaimana menurutmu?" Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya lagi pada Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak bingung, tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba istrinya itu menanyakan pendapatnya tentang gadis itu.

"Ah, mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya?" ucap Kyuhyun balik bertanya padanya.

"Tsk, kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan ku " Sungmin cemberut, dan Kyuhyun baru sadar jika ekpresi Sungmin yang sekarang ini benar-benar mirip dengan puterinya ketika ia sedang merajuk.

Dan tak tahan dengan ekpsresi lucu istrinya itu, Kyuhyun pun mencubit gemas bibir Sungminn yang tampak mengerucut, "Appo" rengeknya sembari mengusap bibirnya akibat kejahilan Kyuhyun barusan. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, menikmati dengan puas wajah istrinya yang terlihat manis, hingga ia pun mendaratkan ciuman yang cukup lama di bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin merona bukan main, terlebih saat ini Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekedar mencium tetapi juga melumat bibirnya dengan mesra, "Masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sungmin, "AWw" dan membuat pria berteriak karena Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun.

"Mesum" ucap Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan rona pipinya…

"Kau malu ya yeobo…" dan Sungmin semakin malu lagi ketika Kyuhyun menggodanya.

"Ibu dari anak ku…" panggil Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak istrinya tersebut, "Kyuhyun-ssi geli" Sungmin masih berusaha menghindari pria itu, "Yeobo, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi" jawab Sungmin, "Yang mana? Pendapat ku tentang Ryeowook?" Sungmin mengangguk, " Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi,

"Hanya ingin tahu saja" Sungmin menjawab dengan singkat dan menanti jawaban dari Kyuhyun, "Baiklah, hm.. menurut ku (jeda sejenak) dia gadis yang baik " ucap Kyuhyun mencari aman.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sungmin lagi, lalu mengangguk setuju dengan jawaban Kyuhyun barusan, memang Sungmin akui jika gadis itu baik sebenarnya namun…

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tahu tidak Ryeowook ternyata punya kekasih. Tapi kekasihnya itu sering meninggalkannya sendirian. Kasihan ya…" celetuk Sungmin dan membuat suaminya yang tengah asik menciumi leher dan bahu Sungmin itu tergelak dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Siapa? Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan…

"Bukan, istri dari pria yang di kecani olehnya" Jawab Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh…"

"Iya, dia berkencan dengan pria beristri" Sungmin kini berubah posisi menghadap Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk kaku di sampingnya,

"Yeobo…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" sambungnya lagi.

"Dia yang menceritakan itu padaku" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Jujur, hati Kyuhyun tidak karuan saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin barusan. Tak terpikir dalam benaknya jika Sungmin mengetahui yang sebenarnya, jika suaminya sendiri lah yang tegah berkencan dengan gadis itu selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Kyuhyun belum siap dan belum menyediakan jawaban yang pas untuk ini, bahkan pria itu juga belum tahu ingin di bawa ke mana hubungan yang rumit ini. Di satu sisi Kyuhyun sebenarnya menyayangi Ryeowook, di sisi lain Kyuhyun juga merasa bersalah pada Sungmin dan puterinya, namun di sisi lain pula jika mengingat kembali tentang apa yang telah dilakukan ibunya Sungmin dan ayahnya terhadap Heechul membuat amarah Kyuhyun kembali membuncah.

Kyuhyun harus tegas memilih, tapi ia tahu jika ia tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya karena dalam hal ini ia dan Sungmin sudah terikat pernikahan denganya dan rumah ini. Seperti Donghae yang juga dulu sudah terikat dengan keluarga Cho. Mereka tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana selain tinggal di rumah itu.

Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa menceraikan Sungmin dan sebaliknya, Sungmin pun tidak akan bia menceraikan Kyuhyun jika tidak ingin tercoret dari daftar nama keluarga. Belum lagi para tetua keluarga Cho yang selalu mengawasi mereka.

"Huh…" Kyuhyun gamang dengan sikap yang ditujukan Sungmin barusan…

"Apakah mungkin aku jatuh dalam pesonanya?" monolog Kyuhyun saat dirinya menyadari jika aroma tubuh Sungmin sudah menjadi candu untuknya selama hampir dua bulan terakhir.

Belum lagi tingkah polah Sandeul yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa bahagia. Pria kelahiran Februari itu tidak pernah tahu jika memiliki puteri bisa sangat semenyenangkan ini. Bahkan hanya melihatnya tersenyum padamu di pagi hari saja, bisa membuat mood Kyuhyun benar-benar baik.

"Andai saja mereka bertemu dengan wajar layaknya kisah cinta dalam komik, andai saja Sungmin bukan puteri dari wanita itu, andai saja…" Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang jauh, tanpa sadar ia terlalu banyak berfikir.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil Sungmin dan mengaburkan lamunan Kyuhyun barusan, "Kau melamun?" tanya Sungmin cemas, Kyuhyun menggeleng ia lalu memeluk istrinya itu sekali lagi, hanya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kacau.

Jika saja Ryeowook tidak bercerita yang macam-macam seperti yang di tanyakan Sungmin tadi…

"Aku harus mengajaknya bicara " ucap Kyuhyun,

"Nde…"

"Aku baru ingat jika aku ingin menemui seseorang, istirahatlah aku pergi sebentar" ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah suaminya meninggalkan ruangan itu, tangan Sungmin yang bergetar sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di balik rok nya tak sanggup lagi ia sembunyikan. Air mata Sungmin tumpah begitu saja, seiring dengan tanginya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Ia terisak…

Melepaskan semua sesak di dadanya.

Sebenarnya, Ryeowook tidak menceritakan apa-apa padanya, Sungmin hanya mengarang hal itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana respon Kyuhyun padanya. Percakapan antara suaminya dan gadis itu masih terngiang dalam telinga,

.

.

"_Oppa…"_

"_Oppa lelah, tidak ingin bertindak kasar padamu._

"_Ku mohon, sekali ini saja kau mendengar kata-kata ku. Jadilah gadis yang baik ara…"_

_._

_._

Selama delapan tahun merek bersama Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah bersikap lembut padanya, dan hanya pada gadis itu Kyuhyun bisa berucap selembut itu.

Sungmin cemburu, sangat… ia sangat cemburu dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

Ia memang berusaha untuk menutup mata selama ini, tentang sikap Kyuhyun padanya. Sikap acuhnya pada puterinya sendiri, tentang perselingkuhannya. Sungmin tahu semuanya dan ia berusaha menutup mata untuk itu semua.

Namun tentang Kyuhyun yang membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah ini, Sungmin tidak bisa menutup matanya lagi sekarang. Sudah cukup dengan segala perlakukan Kyuhyun padanya, sudah cukup dengan kebohongan yang Kyuhyun buat saat dirinya masih belum mengingat tentang semuanya.

Sungmin tak tahan lagi…

Wanita itu menangis dengan keras hingga mengagetkan bibi Byun yang kebetulan lewat.

"Nyonya muda ada apa" pekiknya panik lalu memeluk Sungmin yang tengah menangis sesunggukkan.

"Aigoo, nyonya…"

"Agghhhhhh…. Hiks…" Sungmin berteriak dalam isakan sesekali wanita itu memukul mukul dadanya yang masih sesak, berharap semua beban itu keluar.

.

**_Growing Pain_**

.

"_Menyerahlah. Seharusnya kau sadar jika Kyuhyun selama ini hanya menganggapmu sebagai pelariannya"_

"_Kyuhyun pasti sudah pernah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya padamu kan"_

"_Sudahlah, ku mohon jangan mengganggu keluarga ini"_

_._

_._

Ryeowook ketakutan, sejak tadi gadis itu berusaha menutup telinganya. Karena telinga terus berdengung, melantunkan kalimat yang sama , perkataan yang Yesung katakan padanya terus terngiang dalam kepalanya.

Hari itu Yesung yang memberikan segelas air putih padanya, mengancamnya dengan kata-kata yang membuat gadis itu takut.

Ryeowook tidak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun, baginya pria itu adalah penyelamatnya dari kematian. Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkan gadis itu dari kematian, Kyuhyun juga membuatnya kembali ingin hidup. Kyuhyun lah yang mengurlurkan tangan padanya dan bersedia untuk membantu gadis itu.

"DIAM!" Jerit Ryeowook melempar cermin di hadapannya saat ini dengan benda apa saja yang berada di dekatnya sekarang.

'**PRANG'**

Cermin itu pun pecah berkeping-keping, sebagian bahkan mengenai kaki gadis itu hingga berdarah…

"Kyuhyun oppa sendiri yang datang dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku! Dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk tetap tinggal dan bersamanya! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Ryeowook berteriak, emosinya kembali tidak stabil, ia mulai kesulitan untuk membedakan yang mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa" ucapnya lagi mengulang kembali…

"ASTAGA! Kim Ryeowook apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Kyuhyun saat mendapati gadis itu dalam kondisi yang buruk.

Niat awalnya menemui Ryeowook untuk menanyakan tentang perihal hubungannya yang di ceritakan pada Sungmin tetapi malah menemukan gadis itu dalam kondisi labil seperti itu. Ia pun mengurungkan niat awalnya tersebut.

"OPPA" panggilnya melihat Kyuhyun yang panik,

"Bukan aku, bukan aku, bukan aku" rancaunya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti,

Sudah paham dengan kondisi gadis itu membuat Kyuhyun dengan sigap mencari pil-pil penenang yang rutin di minumnya.

"Gwancanha" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba membuat gadis itu lebih tenang, namun bukannya tenang Ryeowook malah melempar botol obat itu hingga isinya berserakan di lantai, "KIM RYEOWOOK!" salak Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan sikap gadis itu yang terus memberontak.

Hening, dua anak manusia itu kini dalam keheningan dan saling menatap sampai gadis itu kembali berbicara,

"Kyuhyun oppa sendiri yang datang dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku! Oppa kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tetap tinggal dan bersama mu dan bukan aku. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Kepala Kyuhyun rasanya hampir pecah.

.

.

.

"Omma kenapa menangis"

Cho Sandeul mencicit ketakutan dalam gendongan Siwon yang tadi menjemputnya pulang sekolah, dan ketika pulang mendapati ibunya sedang menangis hebat dalam pelukan bibi Byun, pelayan yang sudah mengabdikan dirinya selama tiga puluh tahun hidupnya dalam rumah itu.

"Chanie-a" panggil Sungmin saat melihat puterinya di sana, "Kemari sayang sama omma" ajaknya mengulurkan tangannya. Siwon pun mendekat, memindahkan Sandeul ke pelukan ibunya.

Sungmin langsung saja memeluk gadis kecil yang terlihat ketakutan dan cemas itu dengan sangat erat, "Chanie-ah maafkan omma sayang, maafkan omma" urainya penuh air mata.

Siwon dan bibi Byun saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Saat saya kemari nyonya muda sudah seperti ini" ucapnya mengerti maksud pandangan Siwon.

"Nyonya terus menangis dan memanggil nama puterinya" lanjutnya kembali.

"Chanie-ah" Sungmin kembali menyebut panggilang sayang puterinya itu.

Manik tajam Siwon memincing saat mendengar Sungmin memanggil nama panggilan Sandeul barusan. Hanya Sungmin lah yang memanggil Sandeul dengan panggilan Chanie.

"Ahjumma apakah Sungmin…"

Bibi Byun menggeleng, ia hanya fokus memeluk dan memberi ketenangan pada Sungmin yang masih saja merancau tak jelas sembari memeluk gadis kecilnya. Sandeul bahkan tidak merengek sama sekali, seakan mengerti apa yang di rasakan ibunya saat ini, bocah perempuan itu hanya dia sesekali mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi ibunya.

"Omma jangan menangis, Chanie kan sudah di sini bersama omma" ucap gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanya Siwon saat di rasa wanita itu sudah mulai bisa tenang sekarang, Sandeul juga sudah tidur dalam pelukannya sekarang, awalnya Sungmin menggeleng namun ucapan Siwon padanya membuat wanita itu tidak bisa mengelak, "Tapi kau memanggilnya dengan nama Channie Sungmin-ah"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan oppa, rasanya sakit sekali…"

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada ayah Kyuhyun dia mempercayakan puteranya padaku tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Terlebih Chanie, aku bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanya untuk meluangkan waktu dengan ayahnya" ucap Sungmin sedih.

"Bukan kau yang membahagiakan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun lah yang seharusnya membahagiakan kalian" Siwon kesal bukan main jika mengingat perlakukan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Anio" lirih Sungmin…

"Donghae ahjusii selama hidupnya sudah begitu baik pada aku dan ibuku. Sudah sewajarnya aku membalas kebaikannya…

"Dengan membuat hidup mu menderita? Sungmin bukan begini caranya!" Siwon kesal.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan ku padanya oppa" Sungmin mengelus kening berkeringat puterinya yang tengah pulas itu, " Kyuhyun-ssi… ini juga bukan maunya hingga hidupnya jadi seperti ini"

Siwon paham apa maksud Sungmin barusan. Ia juga tahu tentang cerita sebenarnya tentang keluarga bibi nya tersebut. Namun karena ini masalah aib keluarga jadilah Siwon hanya dapat tutup mulut. Bahkan Sungmin yang sejatinya hanya orang luar pun tahu tentang kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Cho sebelum suaminya itu lahir, karena Donghae sendirilah yang menceritakan itu padanya.

"Katakan!" ucap Siwon memotong ucapan Sungmin, " Katakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun" putus Siwon.

Pria tampan itu pun terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun berada di depannya. Manik obsidian miliknya menajam, tangannya mengepal ia bahkan menggeretakkan giginya. Menatap Siwon penuh dengan geraman marah lalu beralih menatap istrinya yang tengah memangku Sandeul yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau menipu ku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat REVIEW juseyo ^^ dan terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf untuk typo.**

**.sign.**

**-hyejinpark**

**.**

**09102015**

**.**

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning:**__ Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Saya tidak pernah memaksa seseorang untuk membaca cerita di akun ini. Hanya di peruntukan bagi orang-orang yang berminat membaca dan merespon. Mengenai efek samping yang membuat reader emosi atau perasaan 'tidak enak' dan yang lainnya tentang apa yang anda alami setelah membacanya, hal itu di luar tanggung jawab saya. _

**.**

** _Growing Pain_**

**.**

'**BUGH'**

Tubuhku kembali tersungkur saat Siwon hyung melayangkan tinjunya kepada ku. Seakan tak pernah puas dengan ku yang selama ini memang sudah menjadi bulan-bulanannya. Entah itu sekedar berkelahi, mengomel atau pun menceramahi ku dengan dalil-dalilnya itu.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk menerima kebaikan Sungmin"

"Agrhhhh"

Aku kembali tersungkur, saat akan mencoba bangkit. Sudut bibir ku robek dan berdarah, pipi dan bagian pelipis mata ku pun sudah lebam apalagi tulang dan sendi-sendi bagian tubuh ku yang nyeri luar biasa. Sebenarnya kalau mau aku bisa melawan, tapi aku masih menghormati pria ini sebagai seorang kakak yang patut di hormati.

"Sungmin selama ini sudah memberikan semuanya untuk mu Cho Kyuhyun. Kebahagiannya, harga dirinya, kehormatannya, dan hatinya! Tapi apa yang selama ini kau berikan, kau hanya menambah luka dan luka yang terus tumbuh di dalam hati Sungmin. Sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Itu salahnya sendiri kenapa dia mau melakukan hal itu, aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk melakukan itu hyung. Dia sendiri yang menyerahkannya padaku! Oh, jika kau menyukainya kenapa bukan kau saja yang menikahinya" salak Kyuhyun.

"Jaga bicara mu Kyuhyun!"

'**BUGH'**

"Hyung!" pekik ku terbatuk-batuk, ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari tenggorokanku, "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja membunuhku huh" tantang ku padanya.

"Uhuk, uhuk,uhuk… mengapa eoh? Kau tidak berani kan. Ambil Sungmin, aku tidak akan melarangnya untuk pergi bersama mu. Lagi pula untuk apa aku hidup dengan wanita yang sudah menipu ku seperti itu. Tsk, persis seperti ibunya"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"OPPA"

Siwon hyung bergeming lalu membuang mukanya, melihat raut ketakutan wajah Sungmin yang sejak tadi menyaksikan kami berdua.

Wanita yang kunikahi delapan tahun yang lalu itu pun masih duduk di kursi rodanya, ia terpaku di sudut ruangan, gemetar ia menggenggam lututnya yang lemas, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan dapat kulihat jelas jika bibirnya tengah bergetar menahan takut. Sedangkan Sandeul puteri masih tampak tenang, pulas tertidur di ranjangnya. Seakan tak terusik sama sekali dengan suara pertengkaran dan perkelahian antara aku dan Siwon hyung.

"Hentikan ku mohon hentikan" cicit Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ku mohon, puteri ku sedang tidur jangan membuatnya terbangun apalagi menangis" pintanya pilu.

"Sungmin" panggil Siwon hyung beranjak dari posisinya di depan ku lalu memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang gemetar.

Aku yang masih terkapar di lantai hanya mampu terdiam, meresapi rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuh, hati dan pikiran ku. Wanita itu mengapa begitu tega mempermainkan hati ku. Ia tega menipuku selama ini dengan pura-pura hilang ingatan, dasar licik seperti ibunya yang menggoda ayahku. Mereka berdua benar-benar licik.

"Uhuk" aku kembali terbatuk, dada ku terasa nyeri luar biasa, bisa jadi luka dalam akibat pukulan Siwon hyung yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

Tsk, mentang-mentang sabuk hitam karate, dia itu menindasku dengan semena-mena. Yang adik sepupunya itu aku kan bukan Sungmin. Monolog ku dalam kekesalan. Dapat ku lihat pula para pelayan berkumpul di daun pintu, mereka hanya menonton dengan tatapan takut tak berani mendekat, sesekali juga mereka melemparkan tatapan iba entah itu untuk ku atau untuk istriku.

"Istri?" desahku, saat menyebutnya sebagai istriku. Entah kenapa rasa sesak itu datang lagi menghampiri ku. Kali ini rasanya berbeda lebih bahkan terasa menyakitkan ketimbang pukulan dari Siwon hyung.

Kelereng mata ku berputar, melihat Siwon hyung yang mengangkat Sandeul ke pangkuan Sungmin. Bocah perempuan ku itu masih terpejam erat, saat Sungmin memeluknya dengan tak kalah erat. Hati ku pilu melihatnya…

"Omma"

Hati ku mencelos saat mendengar cicitan lirih itu keluar dari mulut Sandeul. Dan bukan hanya aku saja, tetapi Siwon hyung dan Sungmin yang juga mendengarnya ikut terperanjat. Ketika melihat sepasang manik bening nan berair itu terbuka.

"Chanie" panggil Sungmin terbata-bata.

'GOD' rupanya bocah perempuan ku itu terbangun dari tidurnya, aku bisa melihatnya meski pun samar-samar karena lensa kontak ku yang bergeser, puteri ku itu tengah berusaha menahan tangis ketakutannya.

"Omma Chanie takut sekali, rasanya ingin pipis" ucapnya terbata-bata lalu melesakkan kepalanya di dada Sungmin.

Suasana mendadak hening sejenak. Sampai tangan mungilnya membelai sayang pipi Sungmin, "Tapi sekarang Chanie tidak takut lagi, kan sudah ada omma yang memeluk" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum, " Omma pernah bilang jika appa tidak suka melihat orang yang cengeng. Sandeullie kan sudah besar omma jadi tidak boleh menangis lagi. Omma juga jangan menangis, kan sudah ada Sandeuli"

Entah mencontoh dari mana kata-kata itu. Usia baru sekitar lima tapi ucapan polosnya itu membuat kami para orang dewasa di sini tercengang karenanya.

"Siwon ahjussi, mengapa memukul appa Sandeullie seperti itu. Kan kasihan appa…" ucapnya memelas…

.

"_**Sandeul, artinya angin yang berhembus. Aku harap ia bisa membawa angin segar dan menyejukkan hati semua orang"**_

_**.**_

Kata-kata Sungmin yang ku dengar lewat Yesung hyung tiba-tiba mengalun begitu saja di telinga ku. Sandeul ya, puteri kecil ku yang selama ini ku abaikan pula keberadaanya.

Bisa-bisanya kau berkelahi sementara puteri mu itu sedang tidur. "Bodoh kau Kyuhyun" runtuk ku pada diri sendiri. Lama-lama rasa sesak itu pun semakin merebut kesadaran ku, perlahan-lahan kegelapan pun datang menghampiriku.

.

.

.

**_****GROWING PAIN_**

**Written by**

**hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

.

.

.

Sabtu, dua puluh Oktober 2014. Kelereng mata ku menangkap angka yang tertera pada kalender sobek yang tergantung di dinding putih itu. Aroma obat sudah tercium begitu aku membuka mata, kelereng mata ku berpendar mengitari sudut demi sudut ruangan kamar ku yang kosong.

Haus…

Tenggorokkan ku terasa kering, aku berusaha menggapai gelas di meja tapi tangan ku kaku di gerakkan, "geezz" aku baru tahu jika tangan ku "ehm…" mungkin patah? Atau keseleo? Yang pasti sakit rasanya untuk ku gerakkan.

"Butuh bantuan Kyuhyun"

"Siwon hyung" ucap ku parau, lalu ku lihat pria itu membantu ku untuk minum dan memperbaiki posisi tidur ku dengan setengah duduk.

"Kau tidur selama dua hari, beruntung aku tidak sampai membuat mu tidur selamanya" desis Siwon hyung menaruh gelas yang airnya tinggal separuh itu ke meja.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalau begitu" tantang ku padanya.

Ia hanya terkekeh, tatapan matanya terlihat seperti mengejek ku, "Kau belum pantas mati sebelum dosa-dosa mu terampuni" ucapnya.

"Tsk, berhenti berlagak seperti pendeta. Kau bahkan sudah memukuli hingga babak belur begini" balas ku.

"Aku tidak mau kau menyesal Kyuhyun-ah." Ucapnya tiba-tiba memasang wajah prihatin, " Kau tahu siang itu Sandeul meminta ku untuk memaafkan ayahnya. Keponakan cantik ku itu bahkan sempat berlari saat melihat kau yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Ia menangis, memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Meminta ku dan pelayan di sana untuk memanggilkan ambulance. Menenangkan Sungmin dan bilang semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Kau jangan mengarang yang bukan-bukan" sanggah ku tidak percaya dengan yang di ucapkannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah… " lagi ia memannggil ku dengan tatapan matanya yang prihatin.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan cara kekerasan padamu, ku mohon kali ini saja, jangan buat emosi ku kembali memuncak. Cobalah untuk memikirkan keluarga mu barang sejenak. Ini sudah di luar batas Kyu, aku tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya."

"Hyung, apa sih yang kau bicara kan. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau tahu itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk mu"

" Seharusnya aku mengetahui rahasia ini sedari dulu, sehingga aku dapat memberitahu mu sejak awal. Tapi ku harap ini belumlah terlambat" mata Siwon hyung berair dan memerah, tunggu sebentar, aku tidak pernah melihat ia sampai menahan tangis begini. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, rahasia apa?

Kening ku ikut bertaut, mendengar apa yang di katakana Siwon hyung barusan, "Sungmin, kyu… ia menunggu mu sekarang"

.

.

.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, mencari ruangan di mana Sungmin saat ini terbaring lemah. Tak ku perdulikan rasa sakit dan ngilu yang masih terasa di tubuh ku. Sungmin sekarang pasti merasakan sakit berkali-kali lipat dari apa yang ku rasakan sekarang. Air mata ku bahkan sekarang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata ku, dan bersiap untuk segera tumpah.

"_**Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal Kyuhyun-ah…"**_

Ucapan Siwon hyung tadi berputar-putar di telinga ku.

'**DASH'**

Sangking kencangnya aku berlari aku sampai menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di depan ku. Kami sama-sama terjatuh, tapi pria paruh baya di depan ku itu bangkit lebih dulu, bergerak ke arah ku dan menanyakan keadaanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" ia bertanya dengan bahasa Korea namun logatnya terdengar aneh.

Air mata ku tumpah, aku tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitar ku, karena hanya kondisi Sungmin yang aku pikirkan saat ini.

"Astaga, apa kau terluka?" pekiknya lagi memeriksa tubuh ku. Aku menggeleng berusaha bangkit namun kaki ku lemas tak sanggup berdiri. Pria tua itu pun mengambil posisi untuk memapahku berdiri.

"Baba"

Kami menoleh, saat melihat seorang pemuda jangkung dengan kulit pucat berjalan menghampiri kami, dari kejauhan "Oh Sehun-ah bagaimana keadaan Luhan, apakah bayinya sudah lahir?" tanya pria tua itu menghampirinya. Baba? Oh ternyata dia orang China, pantas logatnya aneh, aku membatin.

"Nde, sekarang Luhan sedang di bersihkan bayi kami juga sudah di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan bayi"

Mendengar mereka yang sedang mengobrol aku pun beranjang pergi perlahan dari mereka, karena kembali aku mencoba berlari tertatih…

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong mengapa baba berdiri sendirian di sini?" tanya Sehun bingung saat melihat mertuanya itu yang juga sedang bingung, "Sehun-ah di mana pria yang samping ku tadi?"

"Pria? aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa ba"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Growing Pain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berlutut, menyatukan ke dua telapak tangan ku dan menengadah, berdoa meminta permohonan. Aku tahu selama ini aku bukanlah manusia yang taat dengan perintah Tuhan. Atau manusia yang rajin pergi ke gereja seperti Siwon hyung. Aku juga tidak mengerti makna yang tersirat di balik alkitab. Aku tahu aku ini penuh dengan dosa.

"Tuhan, ku mohon berikan aku satu kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku janji aku tidak akan menyiakannya Tuhan"

"Aku begitu bodoh, karena tertutupi rasa dendam hingga menyakiti orang yang salah. Orang yang selama ini melindungi perasaan ku, orang selama ini selalu ku sakiti hatinya. Ku mohon, berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menebusnya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aneurisma. Sungmin terkena Aneurisma otak. Beberapa saat setelah kau di larikan ke Rumah sakit, tiba-iba saja Sungmin tak sadarkan diri setelah muntah akibat pusing yang menderanya." _

"_Hyung kau bercanda kan," Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak menerima kenyataan satu lagi yang tak kalah menyakitkan dari cerita yang ia tahu sebelumnya, "Sungmin pasti sedang mengerjai kita lagi, kemarin dia menipu ku dengan pura-pura hilang ingatan sekarang apalagi itu,, an, aneurisma? Tsk…"_

"_Sayangnya ini bukan candaan Kyuhyun, Dokter yang menanganinya bilang jika penyebabnya adalah kecelakaan yang di alami Sungmin."_

"_Aku bukan orang Hyung, aku tidak mau tertipu apalagi termakan omong kosong mu itu untuk yang sekian kalinya! Sudah cukup kau tadi mengarang tentang ibu ku. Dan sekarang Sungmin. Tsk kalian sama saja, sama-sama pembohong!"_

_Pria Aries itu masih diam saja, tak bergeming menghadapi celotehan Kyuhyun barusan._

"_Kenapa sekarang malah diam? Sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengarang cerita lagi huh?"_

"_Hahahahha,,, hyung jujur saja tadi aku sempat tertelan oleh ceritamu tapi melihat mu diam tanpa kata begini membuat ku meragu. Pertama kau bercerita tentang jika ayah ku bukanlah ayah kandungku, lalu tentang aib keluarga Cho yang selama ini tersimpan rapat dari semua orang, dan sekarang Sungmin…. kau pikir aku percaya dengan cerita drama seperti itu!"_

"_Itu benar adanya" suara wanita renta memecah fokus dua orang pria dewasa yang saling bersitengang di sana, " Byun ahjumma…" panggil ku padanya._

"_Kakek anda, Cho Ji Yeong meminta kami bersumpah untuk menutup mulut selamanya atas kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dan karena sumpah itu lah yang membuat nyonya muda jadi seperti ini, maafkan saya…"_

"_HEI! HENTIKAN KEBOHONGAN INI SEKARANG JUGA! apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan dariku selama ini?" nafas Kyuhyun terputus-putus, kesal bercampur emosi, marah bercampur dendam dan kecemasan bercampur dengan rasa bersalahnya terhadap Sungmin._

"_Katakan jika ini cuma karangan, kalian menipu selama ini hingga aku membuat kesalahan yang fatal…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung, menatap kosong dari atas lewat pembatas tembok kaca transparan yang tembus ke ruang operasi di bawahnya. Kumpulan dokter dan perawat tampak sibuk dan serius menangani pasien yang ternyata adalah istrinya itu.

"Dia akan pasti akan baik-baik saja kan hyung…" ujarnya pelan sekali nyaris berbisik. Sudah empat jam ia berdiri di sana, memohon kepada dokter rumah sakit untuk dapat melihat proses operasi istrinya dari ruangan khusus yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW dan terima kasih sudah membaca ^^, Mian for typo.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

**09162015**

**.**

**A/N:** Aneurisma otak atau disebut juga dengan aneurisma cerebral ini ialah kondisi dimana terdapat pelebaran pembuluh darah pada otak. Pelebaran yang terjadi pada penyakit ini terutama berlangsung pada persimpangan arteri besar. Pelebaran pada pembuluh darah otak tersebut akan menjadi semacam sebuah kantung yang menggelembung dan bisa menyebabkan terjadinya perdarahan otak jika gelembung tersebut pecah.


	12. Chapter 12

"_**Satu hal lagi, jangan menangis di depan ku, aku paling tidak suka melihat orang cengeng seperti mu!"**_

"_**Kata omma Sandeullie jangan jadi anak cengeng, soalnya appa paling benci melihat orang menangis…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun,Lee SungMin,**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku baru sadar ada banyak moment yang terlewat dalam kurun waktu delapan tahun duduk merenung di dalam kamar menatap lembar demi lembar album photo yang bahkan tak pernah ku tahu apa lagi ku sentuh sampai hari ini.

Lembar pertama adalah photo pernikahan ku dengan Sungmin delapan tahun lalu… istri ku tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya sedangkan aku, terlihat tampan tentunya. Terbesit rasa bangga juga di hati ku. Tepat di samping kami berdiri mendiang ayah ku.

Hati ku mencelos, ketika melihat wajah yang sudah lama tak ku lihat. Itu adalah photo terakhir ayah sebelum ia meninggal di malam pernikahan kami. Aku menangis dalam diam kala mengingat lagi kejadian itu, mau bagaimana lagi itu kan takdir, namun, aku juga turut ambil bagian sebagai penyebab kematiannya.

_**Musim panas, tanggal tiga belas di bulan Juli adalah awal dari segalanya di mulai…**_

_Di gereja kecil yang letaknya dipinggiran kota Seoul, lebih dari dua ratus tamu undangan hadir di dalam, menambah kesan yang penuh sesak di dalam gereja. Sedangkan sisanya tampak menunggu di luar sambil menyantap hidangan dari pesta yang di sungguhkan._

_Lee Sungmin, gugup meremas bucket bunga pengantinnya. Ia serasa ingin mati lantaran kegugupannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja sesosok tangan hangat menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang dingin, pria yang masih penuh dengan kharismanya diusianya yang menginjak senja. Pria itu tersenyum ramah dan hangat kepadanya. Membisikan kata-kata menyenangkan untukknya._

"_Terimakasih karena kau mau menerima pernikahan ini Min-a" ucapnya lirih. "Andaikan ibumu masih hidup, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat kau berdiri di altar. Setidaknya aku sudah mengurangi satu dosaku pada ibumu." Lanjutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

"_Aboeji" cicit Sungmin merasa tidak enak._

"_Mianhe, aboeji terlalu bahagia melihat kau begitu cantik" elaknya mengusap air matanya._

"_Lee Sungmin, maafkan aboeji karena tidak bisa menjaga janjiku pada ommamu dulu. Maafkan aboeji Min, dan aboeji harap kau bisa menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya, terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah mau menerima pernikahan ini untuk kami" ucap Donghae, ayah dari mempelai pria itu panjang lebar._

"_Hyukie ibumu pasti akan sangat bahagia diatas sana"_

"_Aboeji aku rasa jika Kyuhyun tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini bisa kita batalkan saja, biar aku yang menanggungnya. Lagi pula selama ini kau sudah sangat baik dengan aku dan omma jadi…"_

"_Kau mau mengecewakan aboeji huh! Aku jadi merasa sangat sedih jika kau bicara begitu. Urusan Kyuhyun biar aku yang tanganni. Min-ah, aku mohon pada mu hanya kau satu-satunya yang dapat ku percaya menjaga Kyuhyun, sejak kecil ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang wanita bahkan ibunya…"_

"_Aboeji…"_

_Pandangan Donghae melembut melihat raut Sungmin yang jadi ikut-ikutan sedih, "makanya jadilah istri yang baik untuk keluarga ini, dan membuat aku serta ibu mu tenang"_

_Hanya satu kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibir bershape-m Sungmin, dan sebuah anggukan kecil darinya. Weeding March pun dilantunkan bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu-pintu gereja._

_Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang berjalan anggun di altar dengan dituntun olah ayahnya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, tangan Sungmin sudah berpindah alih ke Kyuhyun._

_Tidak ada senyum ataupun rona memerah di pipi masing-masing, semuanya terkesan datar dan kaku, pendeta mulai dengan menyatukan tangan mereka, dan mulai membimbing keduanya untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan._

_Dan selama itu pula Sungmin hanya mampu menunduk. Setelah janji pernikahan terucap, ayah Kyuhyun menyematkan sendiri cincin emas polos ke jari manis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. _

_Membuat jari-jari mereka bertaut cukup lama dalam sebuah lingkaran._

"_Jaga, dan cintai dia Kyu" pinta Donghae kepada putera semata wayangnya itu._

_Dan hanya ekspresi diam dengan aura dingin yang menusuk yang hanya bisa Sungmin rasakan darinya._

_Yah, Kyuhyun masih ingat hari itu hari dimana awal dari segalanya…_

_Sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan permainan gamenya, tidak ada lagi tawa ataupun kejahilan yang ia tunjukkan. Hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh dengan semua berkas dan segudang pekerjaan kantornya._

"_Sungmin-ssi, bukan berarti kita menikah kau bisa memiliku, ingatlah satu hal kita menikah karena permintaan konyol dari appa dan setelah appa meninggal terserah kau, kita memang tidak akan bisa bercerai tapi kita hanya akan menjalani hidup masing-masing" ucap Kyuhyun telak._

"_Kyuhyun-ssi " lirih Sungmin dengan mata berair, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya bawahnya demi menahan tangis dan sakit di hatinya._

"_Satu hal lagi, jangan menangis di depan ku, aku paling tidak suka melihat orang cengeng seperti mu!"_

_Dengan masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya, Sungmin hanya dapat mematung berdiam diri, berfikir tentang hidupnya kelak. Mencengkram erat dadanya yang terasa sesak. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun segitu bencinya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tahu jika ia menikah karena permintaan almarhumah ibunya dan ayah Kyuhyun sendiri._

"_Omma" batinnya tersiksa… sebenarnya ia ingin sekali lari namun ia tidak bisa, Sungmin punya prinsip, sekali ia berjanji maka ia akan menyanggupi janji yang ia telah ia buat sebaik mungkin. Ia juga tidak enak hati jika harus menolak permintaan orang yang sudah berjasa dalam hidupnya selama ini._

_Semenjak perceraian orang tuanya dulu, Donghae lah yang membantu kehidupan ia dan ibunya. Bahkan Sungmin menganggap Donghae sebagai ayahnya sendiri. _

_Donghae tersenyum datar memandangi photo usang yang selalu ia jaga dihatinya. Kenangannya bersama wanita itu tidak akan pernah usang dan hilang._

"_Hari ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin resmi menikah Hyukie-a, kau melihatnya dari atas sana kan. Satu dosaku telah terhapus dengan adanya pernikahan ini, aku mencintamu Lee Eunhyuk, masih sangat mencintaimu"_

'_**BRAK'**_

_Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka kasar pintu itu, mengejutkan Donghae yang sedang mengenang masa lalunya dengan wanita di photo itu._

"_Cho Kyuhyun!" bentaknya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini bukankah seharusnya kau sedang bersama istrimu. Jangan bilang jika kau…"_

"_Aku memang meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar appa. Kenapa? Kau marah padaku?"_

"_Anak satu ini" Donghae sudah bersiap dengan tamparannya namun ia urungkan tak tega melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya, secara biologis Kyuhyun memang bukan anaknya tetapi dari Kyuhyun lahir sampai sebesar sekarang Donghae lah yang mengurus Kyuhyun sebagai puteranya. Sedangkan ibu kandungnya yang bisa di bilang menelantarkannya dan lebih memilih menyerahkan Kyuhyun ke tangan pengasuh, maka jadilah Donghae yang turun tangan merawatnya sendiri._

"_Tsk, bukankah dulu saat malam pengantin kau juga meninggalkan ommaku sendiri dan malah pergi ke pelukan wanita itu!"_

"_Dapat dari mana kau cerita bohong itu"_

"_Omma, omma sendiri yang dulu menceritakan kejelekan ku! Kau bahkan tega demi untuk bersama wanita itu kau meninggalkan bahkan mengurungnya hingga omma depresi dan bunuh diri di depan mata ku sendiri!" _

"_Jangan mengelak! Memang kenyataannya kan appa, tsk tidak kusangka kalian sama saja. Sekarang Lee Sungmin, puteri dari wanita yang kau cintai itu telah resmi menjadi istriku, maka jangan salahkan aku jika dia ku perlakukan sama seperti appa memperlakukan omma" putus Kyuhyun , pergi begitu saja._

"_JAGA BICARAMU CHO KYUHYUN!" Donghae semakin meradang, memegangi jantungnya yang nyeri._

_Sungmin mematung, mendengar hal itu berlari setelah menghampiri ayah mertuanya yang kesakitan memegangi dadanya, setelah Kyuhyun menatap sinis dirinya._

"_Aboeji gwancanha?" cemas di raut Sungmin nampak tajam, apalagi saat pria itu terbatuk-batuk kesulitan mencari udara._

Aku memijat dahi ku yang terasa pening, mata ku panas kala mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu, aku jadi menyesal… aku tak menyangka jika malam pernikahan kami menjadi malam terakhir untuk ayah ku.

Dan bodohnya aku kembali menyalahkan Sungmin atas peristiwa yang terjadi, meski pun aku tahu ia tidak bersalah dalam hal ini.

Lembar demi lembar telah ku buka aku tersenyum kecut melihat banyak betapa mirisnya Sungmin dahulu saat ia mengandung Sandeul tanpa aku damping. Di photo itu ia tampak bahagia sedang mengelus perut besarnya.

'**SREEK'**

Tak sengaja , sikut ku menyenggol kotak yang berisikan album lainnya. Tangan ku terulur mengambil satu album berwarna merah muda, tulisan di depannya mengundang perhatian ku…

Mata ku memanas, air mata yang ku bendung tak mampu lagi ku tahan. Itu album perkembangan puteri ku dari usia tiga minggu hingga ia lahir. Ku beranikan diri ku untuk melihat isinya lembar demi lembar, entah kenapa rasa sedih yang tadi datang berubah menjadi rasa senang yang datang menghampiri ku.

Photo-photo saat Sandeul masih berupa janin kandungan, saat ia baru lahir, saat ia belajar merangkak dan berjalan, saat ia bermain dan yang lainnya. Ada juga sebuah kaset video yang entah berisi apa, Kyuhyun memilih menyisahkan dahulu untuk di tonton nanti, fokus tangan Kyuhyun refleks mengelus gambar Sandeul saat ia masih bayi merah dan tengah di mandikan oleh Byun ahjumma. Photo yang sebelumnya telah ia lepas dari tempatnya, itu favoritnya.

_( Sandeul usia satu minggu. – "Maafkan omma ya nak membuat mu kedinginan tapi Chanie harus mandi kan…")_

"Aigoo, Sandeul anak appa cantik sekali eoh…"

Setelah selesai dengan semua album photo tersebut, tak sadar jika mata ku berubah sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. "Kenapa aku jadi sentimentil begini sih"

"Huh…" ada rasa penyesalan dalam diri ku, seandainya waktu itu aku juga ikut menyaksikan perkembangan Sandeul… Aku malu pada diri ku sendiri, "Aku ini ayah macam apa? Melewatkan kesempatan emas perkembangan puterinya sendiri"

Kyuhyun membereskan kembali album tersebut ke dalam kotak dan menyelipkan satu photo Sandeul ke dompetnya. Ia tersenyum lagi dan lagi kembali ia memandangi lagi photo puterinya yang manis. Ia meletakkan kotak itu ke dalam lemari baru bersamaan dengan mengambil beberapa keperluan Sungmin untuk di rumah sakit.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang istrinya sampai sekarang ia belum juga sadar. Ia berdiri selama dua puluh jam penuh di depan ruang operasi menunggui istrinya, jika saja Siwon tidak mengusirnya untuk pulang sejenak guna merapihkan penampilannya mungkin sampai saat ini ia masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sana.

'**BRAK'**

Kyuhyun kaget ketika mendengar suara barang jatuh yang berasal dari dalam kamar Sandeul. Tak pikir panjang, pria itu langsung datang ke sana dan memekik saat mendapati Sandeul jatuh di lantai dan tengah meringis memeluk boneka beruang besar berwarna pink. Dan tak jauh di dekatnya terdapat kursi kecil yang jatuh terjungkal.

"Gwancanha, apa Sandeul terluka?" Kyuhyun panik dan cemas, ia memeriksa puterinya yang masih diam saja, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher berbulu si beruang pink.

"Sandeullie" panggil Kyuhyun saat tak mendapatkan respon, ia lalu mengangkat bocah perempuan itu namun tiba-tiba Sandeul meringis dan memegangi kakinya kananya yang terlihat memar.

"Astaga" Kyuhyun terperanjat lalu menggendong Sandeul ke sofa, menelpon dokter dan berteriak memanggil pengasuhnya karena tidak menjaganya dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Sakit tidak?" tanya dokter itu ramah, Sandeul mengangguk pelan dengan wajah datar sedangkan Kyuhyun di sampingnya tampak begitu cemas.

"Pergelangan kakinya terkilir, mungkin terjadi saat ia akan mengambil boneka dari atas lemari dan terjatuh dari kursi" jelas dokter itu, " Sandeullie, om dokter akan membalut kakinya yang sakit dan memberikan obat, Sandeulli tahan sedikit ya…"

Namun alih-alih menangis atau menjerit seperti yang dilakukan oleh anak seusianya, Sandeul malah meringis saja tanpa suara, wajahnya memerah, matanya terpejam erat saat tangan dokter berusaha membalut pergelangan kakinya.

"Appo?" tanya Kyuhyun parau mengelus dan mengecup kepala Sandeul, "Nde…" cicitnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, Kyuhyun menatap wajah sendu puterinya itu, lalu mengelusnya dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Aahhh…" Sandeul menggigit bibirnya saat tangan dokter berpindah ke sisi lainnya, bagian yang memarnya cukup parah bahkan sudah mulai bengkak.

"Sstt, gwancanha! Jika sakit menangis saja, tidak apa-apa sayang…"

Sandeul menggeleng lalu menatap Kyuhyun, hidung bangir bocah perempuan itu memerah, matanya juga berair, dahinya berkeringat ada sebagian anak rambutnya menempel di sana, "Kata omma Sandeullie jangan jadi anak cengeng, soalnya appa paling benci melihat orang menangis…" ucapnya polos.

"Sandeullie, dengar appa ya, jika sakit mengapa harus di tahan. Sekarang masih sakit? " tanya Kyuhyun dan Sandeul mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa sayang, appa tidak akan marah jika Sandeul menangis" ucap Kyuhyun menyeka bulir-bulir keringat di dahi puterinya.

"Jeongmal appa?" cicit Sandeul yang bibirnya sudah mencebik dan matanya kembali berair, " Nde, peluk appa erat-erat jika masih sakit sayang"

"Sudah selesai. Wah! Sandeulli hebat sekali ya tidak menangis… " puji dokter tersebut karena tidak memukan kesulitan saat menanganinya. Sandeul cuma duduk diam dalam pelukan ayahnya di kasur.

"Hiks, hiks! Huweee….. "

"Omona!" pekik dokter tersebut kaget karena mendapati Sandeul tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kaki Sandeul, sakit sekali appa"

"Ssstt, gwancanha. Nanti sakitnya hilang jika sudah di obati hem. Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa malah bengong di situ. Tidak melihat puteriku kesakitan" salak Kyuhyun pada dokter di depannya.

.

.

.

"Di luar dingin mengapa tidak beristirahat saja di dalam?" Yesung datang, menghampiri gadis yang betah duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit itu sendirian.

"Dia membuang ku, oppa membuang ku sama seperti yang di lakukan mereka dahulu…" ucap gadis itu dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Anio, tidak ada yang membuang mu Kim Ryeowook-ssi. Tidak ada" jelas Yesung membimbing gadis itu untuk berdiri dan kembali ke kamar perawatannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit seperti orang kesetanan. Pagi tadi, ia mendapat kabar jika Sungmin sudah sadar dan telah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat dari ruang ICU.

"Hyung bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya terengah-engah saat melihat Siwon yang berjaga di depan, di temani Kibum yang sejak semalam datang ikut menjaga Sungmin.

"Dokter masih di dalam memeriksanya" jawabnya.

Tak lama berselang, dokter itu pun keluar dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. tampak Sungmin yang setengah berbaring dengan bersandar di katilnya. Fokus ke tiga orang dewasa itu pun mengalih padanya.

"Maaf kami harus memotong pendek rambutnya. Kondisi nyonya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Jangan di ajak terlalu lama berbicara dulu, nyonya butuh pemulihan. Dua jam lagi kami akan kembali melakukan pemeriksaan" ucap dokter itu lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang masih betah melihat ke arah jendela.

Kibum menahan tangan Siwon, saat pria April itu akan ikut mendekat, "Biarkan mereka bicara dulu Siwon-ah" ucap Kibum lalu menuntunnya keluar.

"Min…" panggilnya.

Merasa nama kecilnya di panggil ia pun menengok, dan melihat Kyuhyun yang menampilkan raut campur aduk.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali" ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah lirih dengan suara istrinya itu.

"Jangan membuat ku hampir kehilangan jantung lagi, aku dan Sandeul masih membutuhkan mu di sini" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam dan ragu akan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, wanita Januari itu tidak percaya tentang apa yang ia dengar dari mulut suaminya.

"Sungmin-ah bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi?"

"Kyuhyun-sii, aku, aku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW JUSEYO! Dan terima kasih sudah membaca ^^, maaf untuk typo.**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

**23092015**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Growing Pain_**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Aku selalu melihatmu, meskipun aku tidak bisa menatap matamu secara langsung tapi mata ini tidak pernah bisa berpaling. Meskipun bibirku memanggil namamu tapi kau tidak bisa mendengarku, meskipun hatiku menginginkanmu tapi kau tidak bisa merasakannya.

Aku selalu melihatmu tapi kau tidak bisa melihaku,

Aku tidak pernah belajar tentang cinta tapi mengapa perasaan ini datang dan membuatku sakit. Sungguh menyakitkan saat aku sadar jika aku tidak bisa mengatasinya lagi ketika aku tahu jika kau tidak bisa datang untuk memeluk ku. Meskipun hatiku menginginkanmu, kau tidak bisa merasakannya,meskipun semuanya terlihat jelas di matamu tapi kau tetap tidak bisa melihatku.

Ketika perasaan yang disebut cinta ini datang, sampai tiba saatnya rasa ini kian membludak untuk menarikmu masuk ke dalam hatiku, namun….

"_Aku bisa apa? Kau masih jauh dari gapaianku"_

Jauh dalam hati kecilku aku ingin kau dan berharap untuk bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Mencoba untuk mengubah salam perpisahan itu menjadi cinta walau hatiku menginginkan hal yang sebaliknya, aku mencoba untuk mengubah cinta menjadi salam perpisahan,

"_Tapi hatiku tetap berkata sebaliknya, aku tidak mau lagi membebani mu lagi"_

Aku tidak tahan lagi mengapa rasa sakit ini datang?

Terkadang aku berfikir untuk melepas sakit ini dengan cara pintas, pergi jauh dengan membawa hatiku untukmu namun kau yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatku. Namun, kau hati ku tertahan di sini, sayap-sayap kebebasan ku bahkan terlah terpotong sehingga aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana.

Perasaan ku padamu lah yang menahan ku untuk tetap di sini…

Tapi sekarang.

Aku tidak tahan lagi , mengapa sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi ketika kau berdiri di depanku meskipun hanya dengan tatapan kosong…

Dulu aku berfikir hal seperti ini hanya untuk sementara waktu namun kenyataannya, yang ku tahu adalah,

"_Hatiku dan hatimu tetap berkata yang sebaliknya"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun,Lee SungMin,**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih diam saja saat aku masuk ke kamarnya. Manik rubahnya menatap kosong tv yang sedang menayangkan acara reality show. Sungmin masih belum bergeming saat aku menyeret bangku untuk duduk di samping ranjanganya.

Cukup sekali kami berada dalam keheningan, Sungmin memilih fokus pada tv yang menggantung di dinding itu sedangkan aku fokus memandangi tatapan kosong istri ku itu. meski pun matanya terpaku pada tayangan Tv tapi aku tahu jika pikirannya terfokus pada hal lain.

"Min, " panggil ku padanya.

Merasa nama kecilnya di panggil, ia pun menengok ke arah ku, wajahnya masih tampak pucat dan lelah, rambutnya yang dulu panjang sebahu kini terpaksa harus di potong pendek karena operasi di kepalanya, perban pun masih melilit di sana.

Tapi meski pun begitu, Sungmin masih terlihat manis di mata ku…

Ia menatap ku datar saat aku mencoba memegang tangannya yang terbebas dari infuse ku pegang, "Kyuhyun-ssi" ucapnya memanggil ku pelan, suaranya masih terdengar parau pelan, mungkin ia masih belum pulih benar, aku jadi ingat kata-kata dokter tadi, jika Sungmin tidak boleh banyak bicara dahulu.

Aku mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin saat ia memanggil nama ku, "Kau hampir membuat jantung ku berhenti mendadak untuk yang ke dua kalinya kemarin. Terima kasih karena telah kembali lagi"

Otak ku beku, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, yang jelas aku benar-benar masih membutuhkan mereka berdua, ketika tersadar jika aku sebetulnya membutuhkan mereka. Byun ahjumma bilang jika selama delapan tahun terakhir ini, ternyata Sungmin lah yang menyiapkan segala keperluan ku diam-diam. Ia bahkan juga rajin mengirimkan makan siang ke kantor yang ku kira itu adalah jasa catering yang ku pesan. Bahkan ia juga sering mengirim obat-obatan herbal yang ku kira pengirimnya adalah Yesung hyung. Itu pun masih hal kecil dan belum hal-hal lainnya.

Selama ini dia selalu memperhatikan ku, merawat ku, dan melihat ku dari kejauhan. Meski pun kami jarang bertatap mata secara langsung, meski pun aku tidak pernah menyebut namanya, atau pun memperhatikannya, Ia masih tetap saja melihat ku sebagai suaminya.

"_**Jaga dia dan cintai dia Kyuhyun-ah"**_

Ayah ku benar, ternyata wanita ini adalah wanita yang sangat baik, adalah dosa untuk ku selama ini karena telah menganggapnya tidak ada.

Entah kenapa tubuh ku gemetar saat mengatakan hal itu, apa lagi ucapan ayah ku dan bayang-bayang saat Sungmin di operasi masih membekas di ingatan ku, "Terima kasih sudah kembali, jangan membuat ku hampir kehilangan jantung lagi, aku dan Sandeul masih membutuh kan mu di sini" kata-kata ku kembali terulang.

"Sungmin-ah bisakah kita mulai dari awal lagi?"

Sungmin diam dan ragu akan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, wanita Januari itu tidak percaya tentang apa yang ia dengar dari mulut suaminya. Manik rubahnya berkedip dua kali saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut, bibirnya kelu untuk bergerak melafalkan kata-kata, ia belum bergeming menatap datar Kyuhyun yang masih harap-harap cemas menanti jawabannya.

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

"_Jauh dalam hati kecilku aku ingin kau dan berharap untuk bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Mencoba untuk mengubah salam perpisahan itu menjadi cinta walau hatiku menginginkan hal yang sebaliknya, aku mencoba untuk mengubah cinta menjadi salam perpisahan. Tapi hatiku tetap berkata sebaliknya, aku tidak mau lagi membebani mu lagi"._

.

Terbayang dalam ingatan Sungmin tentang sikap Kyuhyun padanya selama ini, tangis sedih puterinya yang meminta ayah nya datang hanya untuk sekedar meluangkan waktu untuknya. Kematian ayah mertuanya di malam pernikahan mereka, serta perselingkuhan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Hatinya kini berubah mengeras, sekali saja ia ingin egois dan tidak mau memikirkan perasaaan orang lain…

"Kyuhyun-sii, aku, aku…"

**.**

**Growing Pain**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk merenung di bangku panjang rumah sakit, tangannya meremas amplop coklat tua yang tadi di berikan Sungmin untuknya. Kakinya lemas tidak bisa untuk berjalan, bahkan ia tadi harus memegang tembok saat keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Eh, kau bukankah yang kemarin!" seru seorang pria paruh baya membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Pria Febuari itu mendongak menatap sepasang mata sipit yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau mengingat ku? Aku yang kemarin tidak sengaja menabrak mu di sini. Maaf kan aku saat itu aku terburu-buru jadi belum sempat mengucapkan maaf padamu. Apa kau sakit kau terlihat pucat"

Kyuhyun diam, lidahnya kelu untuk bergerak, "Ah, apa kata-kata ku barusan mengganggumu ya?" pria tua tersebut lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Paman bukan orang Korea ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, "Pelafalan paman berbeda seperti orang Korea kebanyakan" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, "Masih terdengar buruk ya, padahal aku sudah mempelajari bahasa ini lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, hahahaha…."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ani, tidak buruk juga" ucapnya lemas, "Aku dari China, kemarin puteri perempuan ku melahirkan di rumah sakit ini, menantu ku orang Korea jadinya aku sering bolak-balik ke mari" jelasnya padahal Kyuhyun tidak menanyakan itu padanya.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya malas sekali menanggapi ocehan pria tersebut namun entah kenapa ia malah hanya tetap duduk diam dan mendengarkan ocehannya. Entah kenapa pula, suara pria tersebut membuat hatinya yang bergemuruh tadi sedikit tenang.

Cerita lucu tentang perjalanannya ke Korea, hingga tentang cucu perempuannya yang baru lahir pun di ceritakannya tanpa henti.

"Aigoo, lihatlah ini adalah photo puteri ku dan cucu perempuan ku. Kau tahu siapa yang paling cantik di antara mereka? tentu saja puteri kecil ku, uri Luhannie lah yang paling cantik" ucapnya bangga.

"Tapi menantu ku bilang puterinya lah yang paling cantik. Ia akan membuat cucu ku lebih cantik dari pada ibunya" kekehnya lagi. "Dulu saat Luhan lahir ia juga sekecil dan semungil ini, kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ku saat ia lahir, aku merasa sangat bangga dan bahagia. Ia banyak memberikan ku hal-hal indah, begitu banyak sampai tidak terhitung. Hadiah yang pertama bagiku saat ia lahir, saat itu pukul tiga pagi di musim semi. Ia menangis begitu kencang layaknya suara terompet para malaikat. Musik terindah yang ku dengar"

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah pria tua itu, mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar darinya. Ia meringis dalam hati, ia merasa menjadi ayah yang buruk sedunia. Saat Sandeul lahir pun ia tidak ada di samping Sungmin, saat Sandeul melantunkan tangis pertamanya, ia malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan saat Sandeul ulang tahun pun, ia malah menyuruh sekertarisnya yang mencarikan kado untuk bocah perempuan tersebut.

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes, mengingat bagaimana takutnya Sandeul sampai bocah sekecil itu bisa menahan sakitnya agar Kyuhyun tidak membencinya saat ia menangis.

"Saat aku menatap langit ada banyak bintang bercahaya dan bertebaran di angkasa. Ada kehidupan baru yang terlahir membawa darah ku. Aku sangat terharu pada tangisan itu. dan setiap hari, setiap tahun sejak hari itu, tidak ada kenangan terindah yang kami lalui berdua"

"Berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun,

"Nde, berdua. Ibu Luhan meninggal setelah melahirkannya" kenang pria itu sedih, "Maaf…"

"Gwancanha, aku tahu pasti sekarang ia sudah bahagia melihat kami dari surga. Eh, kau menangis?"

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya yang menetes, " Aku terharu mendengar cerita paman" jawab Kyuhyun, "apa kau sudah menikah?"

"Sudah, aku bahkan juga punya seorang puteri" ucap Kyuhyun, "Wah, benarkah? Kau pasti sangat menyayangi puteri mu itu kan, sehingga kau jadi ikut-ikutan terharu seperti ku" pekik pria tua itu histeris, "berapa usianya?" tanyanya lagi, "lima tahun" jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Menatap sepasanga manik kelereng hitam nan teduh milik pria tersebut, "Kau pasti ayah yang baik" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, lalu tersenyum kecut, "Aku baru saja di tolak paman!" ucapnya.

"Nde?"

"Aku baru saja di tolak paman"

"Istriku baru saja memberikan surat perceraian pada ku tadi, di saat aku ingin memulai segalanya dari awal lagi. Aku memang bukan ayah yang baik, aku bahkan tidak ada di saat puteri ku lahir, mendengar suara tangis pertamanya apalagi menggendongnya jika ia sendag merengek. Ia bahkan takut pada ku dan tidak pernah menangis di depan ku…"

Hening sejenak…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak bisa memulainya. Ini sudah terlalu berat bagiku. Aku…"_

"_Min!"_

"_Igeo, kau bisa menandatanganinya. Aku sudah minta tolong pada Siwon oppa dan dia akan mengurusnya untuk kita. Minhae, seharusnya aku tidak akan menahan mu terlalu lama lagi, karena aku yang egois jadi membuatmu menderita begini. Aku tidak meneruskannya lagi…"_

"_Bagaimana dengan Sandeul?" Kita masih punya Sandeul min!"_

"_Selama delapan tahun ini kami hidup tanpa mu jadi kau tidak usah cemas soal hal itu, masih ada aku yang akan menjaganya. Dan ini, surat perwalian dan hak waris atas nama Sandeul aku mau kau yang menyimpanya, kau yang lebih berhak."_

"_Lee Sungmin tatap mata ku jika sedang bicara pada ku! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, ingat kau selamanya terikat oleh keluarga Cho, kita tidak bisa bercerai!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi._

"_Hanya kau yang tidak bisa mengajukan gugutan cerai pada ku Kyuhyun –ssi, aboeji yang telah mengaturnya. Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu, maaf menahan mu terlalu lama"_

"_Andwe, aku menolaknya Lee Sungmin!" putus Kyuhyun tegas._

"_Aku meminta mu untuk tetap bersama ku. Kita mulai dari awal lagi, aku berjanji akan selalu…"_

"_Tapi aku tidak memulainya lagi, Kyuhyun-ssi aku benar-benar lelah, bisakah kau keluar dan biarkan aku istirahat?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan kau menyerah karena hal itu?"

Pria itu menatap tajam manik obsidian Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak tahu paman, terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya sakit setelah bersama ku… mungkin aku akan melepaskannya"

"Bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"Kau bodoh jika berfikir seperti itu. Pantas saja kau di tolak begitu. Jawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur, apa kau mencintai istrimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu paman, kami menikah karena paksaan ayah ku,dan lebih bodohnya lagi aku menganggap jika ia lah yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada ibu ku…"

"Bagaimana dengan puteri mu?"

Kyuhyun diam tidak menjawab… ia jadi teringat tentang video dan tulisan-tulisan Sungmin yang sempat ia tonton dan baca sebelum ia datang ke mari.

**.**

**.**

_Ulang tahun Kyuhyun ke dua puluh enam…_

"_Selamat ulang tahun appa. Chanie berharap appa selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan. Aku dan Omma di sini selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk appa. Sekarang Chanie sudah tumbuh besar dan sehat, gigi depan bagian bawah dan atas ku juga sudah mulai tumbuh, omma bilang gigi Chanie mirip dengan gigi kelinci."_

"_Chanie-ah jika sudah besar nanti jadilah anak yang manis dan ceria ya… Appa mungkin jarang bersama kita di sini, tapi appa sedang kerja untuk membeli susu, popok, dan pakaian Chanie. Appa hanya ingin membuat puteri kecil omma ini bahagia dan tidak kekurangan. Jangan menjadi anak yang cengeng dan suka menangis karena itu akan membuat omma sedih dan appa nanti bangun dari tidur…"_

**.**

**.**

'**PUK'**

Pria itu menepuk punggung Kyuhyun guna membuat ia duduk tegak, "Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh untuk memulainya dari awal buktikan padanya, jangan hanya di ucapkan saja, buktikan dengan sikap mu!"

"Hanya karena secarik kertas begini saja kau sudah menyerah! Pikirkan dan renungkan lagi tentang semuanya! Tunjukan padanya jika kau sungguh-sungguh."

Seakan mendapat semangat baru Kyuhyun pun perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sekelilingnya, ia kembali merema amplop coklat tua tersebut lalu menyimpannya di sakunya, hatinya jadi lega, keraguannya sirna dan ia sudah mulai bertekad untuk membuktikan ucapannya pada Sungmin, sebelum suara dering ponsel mengintrupsinya.

"Sajangnim, ada masalah Kim Ryeowook dia hilang dari pengawasan dokter"

God! Kenapa aku bisa dengan persoalan tentang yang satu itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu memang aku sempat menyuruh sekertaris Kim untuk membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit.

"Ara, ara…."

Kepala ku kembali berdenyut, "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Pria tua tersebut padaku, " Masalah ku yang satu lagi paman, buah dari kesalahanku yang kesekian kalinya padanya" jawab ku lemas.

"Aku harus pergi, terima kasih sudah menyadar kan ku ehm paman…"

"Tan Hanggeng, kau bisa memanggil ku Hankyung jika kau mau, itu nama Korea ku" ucapnya, "Dan kau?"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun"

Sepasang mata segaris itu membeo…

"Cho"

**.**

**.**

**Growing Pain**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-ah, ada berapa banyak marga Cho di Korea?"

Tiba-tiba saja Hanggeng bertanya tentang hal itu pada Sehun yang tau-tau sudah berada di sampingnya. Karena terlalu fokus menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, pria itu tidak sadar jika Sehun sang menantu tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di lobi.

"Molayo, baba mengenal pria pucat tadi?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, entah kenapa nama marganya mengingatkan ku pada wanita itu…"

"Cho Heechul, nama wanita yang masih aku cintai sampai sekarang. Hati ku bahkan masih terpaut padanya sampai saat ini…" monolog Hanggeng dalam hati.

"Yeobo, kenapa malah keluar dari kamarmu?" sehun terpekik karena melihat Luhan yang berjalan sambil di bantu perawat, "Aku kangen sama Sehan" ucapnya, "Baba?"

**.**

**.**

"Lihat lah, itu anak perempuan ku. Ia begitu cantik bukan"

"Anio, luhan ku lebih cantik"

"Aigoo , baba aku akan membuat puteri ku menjadi cantik seperti ibunya"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, dia puteri ku tentu saja cantik seperti ibunya"

**.**

**Growing Pain**

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali berlari kencang menuju tempat di mana Yesung berada, dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, ayah satu orang puteri tersebut bertanya tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Kami tidak bisa menemukannya saat jadwal terapi tadi pagi. Sudah tiga jam kami terus mencarinya dan belum ketemu"

"Sudah di cek lewat cctv dan seluruh gedung rumah sakit? Gadis itu tidak akan bisa pergi jauh mengingat kondisinya, aku hanya takut ia akan berbuat nekat hyung" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun memang meminta Yesung untuk membawa gadis itu menjalani pengobatannya. Sebelumnya pria itu sudah tahu jika Ryeowook mengalami tekanan traumatis yang berujung pada kebiasaanya meminum obat penenang.

"Astaga Kyuhyun-ah!" pekik Yesung saat melihat gadis itu tengah duduk sendirian di atas gedung rumah sakit. Manik ke dua pria itu melebar dan langsung saja mereka berdua pergi ke atas demi menyusul gadis itu.

Sekuat tenaga mereka berlari, menghubungi petugas medis, guna memberitahu tempat keberadaan gadis itu.

Kim Ryeowook duduk di atas pagar pembatas rumah sakit, manik karamelnya menatap kosong langit senja di sore hari.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh…" nafas terputus-putus dua orang pria dewasa itu terdengar saling beriringan, seiring dengan langkah kaki mereka yang menapaki tangga yang menuju bagian atas gedung.

'**BRAK'**

Yesung menendang pintu bercat biru yang tertutup, manik ke duanya kembali melebar saat tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana.

"Ke mana dia!" pekik Kyuhyun cemas.

Sementara Yesung menyusuri setiap inci dar tempat tersebut, "Kyuhyun-ah!" kembali lagi, Yesung berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun mendekat dan melihat ke bawah.

Di bawah sana, berdiri seorang gadis berperawakan mungil yang masih memakai pakaian pasiennya.

Ia mendongak, menatap mereka yang berada di atas. Ryeowook tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Seakan tahu arti dari senyuman dan lambaian tangan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak, ia menatap Yesung gusar, "Hyung dia bisa bertindak nekat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil berlari-lari kecil sesekali gadis itu menengok ke belakang. Dalam pikirannya sekarang ada ia dan Kyuhyun sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di padang rumput hijau yang luas.

Gadis itu tersenyum samar, kembali ia menengok ke arah belakang, ia pun berhenti lalu berdiri di satu titik. Bibirnya mengerucut dan keningnya bertaut, saat tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di belakangnya.

Sampai…

Sepasang manik caramel itu pun berkedip saat melihat siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya selama tiga tahun terakhir, gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Senyum samarnya berubah menjadi senyuman yang merekah…

"Oppa!" panggilnya ia melambaikan tangannya, mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menghampirinya, namun ia lebih dulu berlari.

"Ryeong-ah, Jangan bertindak nekat!"

"Ayo kejar aku jika kau bisa"

Ryeowook kembali menengok ke belakang, tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun yang tengah terengah-tengah di belakangnya.

Sedangkan Yesung tampak dari belakangnya berusaha menyusul mereka berdua.

"ANDWE! Kim Ryeowook!"

Manik obsidian Kyuhyun tercekat, saat melihat langkah gadis itu kian dekat dengan jalan raya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar demi menyusul gadis itu.

Senja merangkak turun, silau keemasan di langit senja sore itu menyilaukan mata Kyuhyun untuk melihat ke depan.

'**TINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN'**

'**BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'**

Kyuhyun terguling ke sisi kanan jalan, sedangkan Ryeowook, gadis itu tampak duduk berjongkok di bagian sisi yang satunya lagi sembari memegangi kepalanya yang menunduk. Suasana lalu lintas menjadi kacau, ada sekitar tiga mobil yang berhenti di tengah-tengha jalan raya tersebut.

Yesung langsung berlari guna merengkuh tubuh gemetar Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Suasana jalan semakin ramai ketika sekumpulan orang mengerubungi Kyuhyun yang tergelak dekat dengan trotoar. Posisinya tengkurap sehingga tidak terlihat jelas wajahnya, cairan pekat merah berbau karat pun mengalir membasahi aspal jalan.

"Panggil Ambulance!"

Pekik seorang wanita berbaju hijau dan menunjuk ke arah rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari jalanan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**PRANG'**

Gelas yang akan di ambil Sungmin tiba-tiba terjatuh tanpa sebab. Entah kenapa bayangan Kyuhyun kembali menghantui pikirannya. Setelah hampri dua jam wanita itu menangis melepaskan bebannya.

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun mengigau saat tubuh nya di angkat ke mobil ambulance.

Di belakang sana Yesung yang masih memeluk Ryeowook yang tengah ketakutan menatapnya dengan rasa yang campur aduk.

"Anda bisa mendengar saya?" ucap seorang petugas medis,

"Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun terengah sekali lagi, "denyut nadinya lemah" sahut seorang lagi yang bertugas memeriksa keadaan vitalnya.

"Aku belum membuktikan ucapan ku padanya" igau Kyuhyun lagi terbata-bata.

"Sungmin, aku…."

Perlahan, pandangan Kyuhyun pun mengabur. Hanya kegelapan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**hyejinpark**

**.**

**26092015**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: sebelum anda membaca cerita ini disarankan terlebih dahulu untuk mendoakan saya semoga lekas sidang di bulan Agustus. Berdoa mulai!**

**Amin **

**Doa, selesai**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**hyejinpark 2015©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun,Lee SungMin,**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun pria berstelan jas hitam super mahal itu berjalan di antara barisan para bawahannya yang menunduk hormat. Dengan angkuhnya manik obsidian yang selalu menatap tegas itu mengeluarkan pesonanya yang syarat akan kebekuan.

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun sejak perceraiannya dengan Sungmin. Dan Selama setahun itu juga Kyuhyun terus merenung atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat selama ini.

Selama setahun ini Kyuhyun belajar untuk lebih menghargai orang lain, namun sayangnya ia belum bisa belajar untuk menghargai dirinya sendiri.

Untuk menutupi lukanya, pria itu lebih memilih sibuk dan tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, ia bisa menghabiskan empat puluh delapan jam waktunya untuk bekerja, entah itu memeriksa keuangan perusahaan, menghadiri rapat dengan klien, atau pun pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

Ia merusak tubuhnya sendiri dengan hampir tak pernah beristirahat.

Seperti saat ini, ia masuk baru saja mendarat usai menandatangani kontrak di China. Pria itu juga lebih memilih tinggal di kantornya ketimbang pulang ke rumah.

"Aghhh" erang Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri di perut bagian kirinya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria jangkung bertelinga agak lebar, sekertaris Kyuhyun yang baru. Ia menggantikan tugas sekertaris Kim setelah ia mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan.

"Uhuk,uhuk,uhuk…" Kyuhyun terbatuk sesaat ia belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan sigap pria tinggi itu pun mengambilkan air putih yang ada di meja, lalu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk meminumnya.

"Sepertinya anda dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat presdir, apa perlu saya panggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Kyuhyun , ia menggelengkan kepalanya serta memijat keningnya ketika pusing mendera kepalanya,

"Jam berapa pertemuan dengan presdir grup Shinwa?" tanyanya lagi sembari terus terbatuk-batuk.

"Pukul tujuh malam nanti presdir" ucap sekertaris Park, melirik khawatir terhadap kondisi Kyuhyun,

"jika anda mau saya bisa menunda pertemuannya dan mengantar anda ke rumah sakit, anda tampak tidak sedang baik-baik saja" ujarnya berinisiatif sekaligus makin cemas, apalagi saat melihat tangan kiri Kyuhyun semakin meremat perutnya.

Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya berputar cepat sekali, nyeri di perutnya semakin terasa, dan membuat nafasnya kembang kempis, perlahan kegelapan pun datang dan menutup matanya. Kyuhyun ambruk di sertai pekikan cemas dari sekertaris Park.

.

.

.

"Presdir anda sudah sadar?"

"Syukurlah, apa yang anda rasakan? Saya akan memanggil dokter, presdir"

Keping obsidian Kyuhyun mengerjap, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Indra penciumannya mencium bau yang tak asing, Kyuhyun masih bahkan masih terbatuk-batuk saat menyadari tenggorkannya terasa sangat kering. Pemuda di sampingnya itu pun memberikan air kepadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memijit keningnya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Dokter bilang asam lambung anda naik, dan juga ada gejala anemia. Kondisi imun anda juga sedang tidak baik. Dokter menyarankan agar anda di rawat paling tidak seminggu sampai anda benar-benar pulih, jika tidak"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun menyela,

"Nde. Jam sebelas malam presdir"

"Hei! Park Chanyeol! Kau mengapa tidak membangunkan ku huh?"

"Kita sudah terlambat dengan meeting penting. Kau tahu berapa kerugian ku hari ini Huh!" bentak Kyuhyun seraya mengerinyit merasakan kepalanya yang pusing.

"Presdir anda tidak dokter anda juga harus mengontrol emosi. Jangan berpikir terlalu berat. Masalah itu sudah saya atasi jadi anda bisa istirahat dengan tenang" ujarnya.

Setahun lebih mengenal perangai sang atasan, membuat Chanyeol hapal betul akan sifat bosnya. Ia wajar dan maklum, manakala melihat latar belakang masalah keluarga yang menimpa bos nya itu.

Namun ia tak mau ikut campur.

Biarlah itu menjadi privasi Kyuhyun saja.

Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjaga dan melayani Kyuhyun dengan baik, seperti apa yang di minta oleh sekertaris Kim dahulu.

"Presdir, saya akan panggil dokter" ucapnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Menatap kosong jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan malam kota Seoul.

.

.

.

'**PRANG'**

Gelas yang akan di ambil Sungmin tiba-tiba terjatuh tanpa sebab. Entah kenapa bayangan Kyuhyun kembali menghantui pikirannya.

"Sungmin-ah" pekik Kibum panik terbangun dari tidurnya dan udah disajikan dengan pandangan kepingan gelas pecah di lantai.

Sementara wanita itu tampak pasi dan tangannya gemetar. Kibum bangun dengan pelan dari ranjang dan ia lalu mendekat ke arahnya lalu memeluk wanita itu, "Gwancanha" ujarnya kemudian.

Air mata Sungmin tumpah di bahu Kibum, ia kembali menangis karena beban di pundaknya terasa amat berat.

"Aku sudah melepaskannya eonni, aku sudah melepaskannya, hiks..." Ujar Sungmin di sela-sela perkataannya.

"Aku sudah mengingkari janji ku pada tuan besar eonnie. Aku sudah salah, aku juga bukan ibu yang baik untuk puteri ku eonnie" isaknya lagi,

"Ssst... jangan ucapkan itu. Kau ibu yang paling baik untuk Sandeul kau juga sudah berusaha keras selama ini. Kau melakukannya dengan baik Sungmin-ah"

"Mianhae, minhae" isak Sungmin, ia menangis sesunggukan di bahu Kibum.

Beban di pundaknya terasa amat berat, dadanya juga terasa amat sesak. Sudah lebih dari setahun, dan ia masih belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun.

Luka di hatinya sampai saat ini belum juga sembuh namun terus tumbuh, seiring dengan rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae" isaknya lagi.

"Kau kuat Min-ah, kau ibu yang hebat untuk Sadeullie" ucap Kibum menguatkan.

.

.

.

"Pastikan kau atur ulang jadwal ku dengan presdir Grup Shinwa besok" ucap Kyuhyun telak.

"Tapi Presdir kondisi anda, dokter bilang"

"Jangan menyela ku, aku yang paling kondisi tubuh ku. Kalau aku sampai rugi kau mau bertanggung jawab?" salaknya kemudian.

"Bbaik Presdir"

"Dan juga" Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya, keping hitamnya tiba-tiba bersiborok dengan kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Bulan ini, hari ulang tahun putrinya...

"Presdir?"

"Ah, nde..."

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Sekertaris Park, belikan aku sebuah boneka beruang yang besar. Sebuah kado yang sangat besar"

"Nde?"

"Chanie-aa, putri appa"

**Growing Pain**

"Wah, tangan adik bayi mungil sekali ya omma" pekik Sandeul takjub saat memegang tangan mungil yang dibungkus sarung tangan pink bermotif bunga-bunga kecil di sekelilinya. Bocah perempuan yang baru cabut gigi itu tanpa henti tersenyum lebar memperhatikan wajah bayi Kibum yang belum genap tiga puluh enam jam tersebut.

"Dulu Sandeulli juga semungil ini" Kibum, ibu sang bayi yang masih bersandar di ranjang, memegang tangan Sandeul dan membuat gerakan menggelitik kecil di sana.

"Imo, geli" kekehnya, memamerkan giginya yang bolong di tengah, "Aigoo, Sandeulli sekarang ompong ya…" dan menuai kekehan tawa antara Sungmin dan Kibum tatkala melihat semburat merah muda di pipinya,

"Omma, aku malu…" polosnya.

"Siwon oppa masih di kantor?" tanya Sungmin pada Kibum, "Nde, ada hal yang harus ia urus dulu, aigoo, neomu kyeopta, lihatlah dia menguap" ucap Kibum menutup mulut mungil itu hanya dengan satu jari saja.

"Dia persis denganmu" ujar Sungmin, "benarkah, ku pikir dia lebih mirip Siwon" ujar Kibum menimbang-nimbang,

"Bukan, adik bayi pelsis Sandeullie" Sungmin dan Kibum pun menatap senyum terkembang bocah enam tahun tersebut.

"Kan tadi imo bilang, jika dulu Sandeulli semungil ini. Jadi adik bayi persis Sandeulli" jelasnya.

"Aigoo, benarkah imo bilang begitu tadi?"

"Imo"rengeknya manja,

"Tadi imo bilang begitu kan omma" Sandeul menatap ibunya dan mulai beraegyo.

"Imo hanya bercanda sayang, iya adik bayi mirip dengan Sandeulli" ucap Kibum mengalah.

Sungmin lalu menaruh bayi perempuan mungil nan cantik itu ke box bayi dan menyuruh Sandeul untuk menungguinya, sambil bermain dengan boneka kelinci yang ia pegang sejak tadi.

"Ku dengar dari Siwon kau akan pergi ke Amerika" tanya Kibum saat wanita yang ditanya itu kembali duduk di samping ranjangnya dan mengupas buah apel.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu memberikan potongan apel kecil itu kepada Kibum.

"Sudah kau pikirkan masak-masak Min-ah?"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya semuanya. Mengenai tempat tinggal dan sekolah untuk Chanie sudah aku urus"

"Apakah benar kau sudah yakin?" tanya Kibum lagi, "aku tidak pernah seyakin ini eonnie, setidaknya aku bisa memulai kehidupan baru ku di sana. Aku juga akan melanjutkan pendidikan di sana"

"Apakah tidak lebih baik di sini saja" ucap Kibum menyela, Sungmin menggeleng lalu menatap puterinya yang masih saja menyentuh tangan mungil bayi itu.

"Maksud ku adalah, mengapa harus jauh-jauh ke Amerika, dan bukan di sini saja. Di sini juga banyak universitas dan sekolah yang bagus untuk Sandeul dan tempat tinggal, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami"

"Ini sudah lebih dari setahun, tapi aku masih belum bisa melepaskannya. Aku bahkan masih tetap mengiriminya makan siang dan mengurus keperluanya secara diam-diam. Aku, aku hanya ingin memulai hidup ku yang baru di sana"

"Hidup mu di sini Sungmin dan bukan di sana!"

Kedua wanita itu saling tatap, ada rasa tidak rela jika temannya pergi dan yang satunya lagi merasa harus pergi karena ini adalah jalan terbaiknya untuk bisa melupakan semua kenangan yang buruk.

"Siwon ahjussi!" pekik Sandeul girang, dan hampir saja membuat bayi yang masih terlihat merah itu terbangun,

"Ssttt…"Sandeul pun menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa Sandeul eonnie menjaga adik bayi dengan baik hem?" tanya Siwon mendekat lalu mengelus pucuk kepala bocah perempuan itu ,

"Temani adik bayi nde"

Lalu pria itu pun beranjak untuk bergabung dengan dua orang wanita yang sedang saling tegang di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu yeobo, sudah lebih merasa segar sekarang?" tanya Siwon, Kibum mengangguk manik matanya menuntun Siwon untuk melihat ke arah Sungmin yang melamun.

Sungmin terlihat menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Setahun yang lalu setelah menyerahkan surat cerai kepada Kyuhyun, ia meminta bantuan Siwon untuk memindahkan ke rumah sakit lain,dan menjalani terapi penyembuhan di Jeju.

Udara segar di sana, terbukti ampuh memulihkan kondisi fisiknya pasca operasi selama hampir tujuh bulan di sana. Selama itu pula, Sungmin menutup akses Kyuhyun untuk mencarinya, meski pun begitu, wanita Januari tersebut masih memperhatikan kesehatan dan pola hidup suaminya lewat orang yang di pekerjakannya.

Sungmin juga rajin, mengirimkan menu makan siang lewat jasa catering dan mengontak bibi Byun untuk mengurus keperluan Kyuhyun.

Namun yang tidak Sungmin tahu adalah jika Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyentuh makan siangnya sama sekali, mungkin ia makan, tapi hanya sedikit lalu pria itu kembali sibuk bekerja.

Dan baru dua bulan ini lah, ia kembali ke Seoul dan tinggal bersama Kibum karena wanita tersebut melahirkan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin melepaskannya eonnie. Tinggal di sini malah semakin membuat ku tersiksa."Sungmin menatap sendu gadis mungilnya yang tampak sedang berceloteh riang dengan si adik bayi. Ia ikut tersenyum saat Sandeul melayangkan senyum manis untuknya.

Pasangan suami istri pun hanya bisa saling tatap dalam padangan sedih, melihat wanita yang mereka sayangi menjadi seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa belum di makan?"

Sosok bermanik karamel itu menggeleng lemah, menatap kosong ke arah pria yang sudah membantunya lebih dari setahun belakangan.

Pria bermata segaris itu mendekat, dan mengambil satu suapan makanan yang tersaji di meja.

"Cha, makan lah. Setidaknya dengan makan kau akan punya sedikit tenaga untuk melawan ku nanti"

"Yesung-ssi, sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau makan" ucapnya tegas.

Pria itu pun menyerah dan menghela napasnya panjang. "Jika kau tidak makan bagaimana kau minum obat mu huh?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat mu mengamuk lagi seperti kemarin pagi, kau tahu? Kau membuat seluruh penghuni panti ketakutan" ucapnya

Gadis itu pun tersenyum meremehkan, "Biar saja bukankah aku ini memang gila?"

"Aigoo... tidak ada orang gila mengaku gila Kim Ryeowook"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, makanlah makanan mu. Saat aku kembali ke sini piring ini harus sudah dalam keadaan kosong" ucapnya tegas.

Ryeowook diam tak bergeming, ia lebih memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan kebun bunga berwarna-warni di taman belakang.

"Aigoo, kenapa kalian membuat ini semakin rumit huh? Jika begini terus aku yang akan gila!" gerutu Yesung mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita terbang!"

Cho Sandeul girang bukan kepalang manakala Siwon memanggulnya dan membawanya berputar ke sana ke mari di taman rumah sakit. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah bocah perempuan itu tak berhenti memudar.

Sesekali ia terkikik geli, ketika Siwon menggelitiki dan menciumi gadis kecil itu.

"Apa Sandeullie senang?" tanya Siwon.

"Nde, Siyon oppa" jawabnya riang, "nanti aku akan memakan ini dengan adek bayi" ucapnya menunjuk coklat yang tadi di belinya bersama Siwon.

"Hei! Jangan bilang omma dan bibi Kibum jika oppa membeli kan mu coklat ara. Nanti oppa bisa-bisa di dipelototi oleh ibu mu"

Siwon geli sendiri menyebut dirinya oppa di hadapan Sandeul. Bahkan sampai sekarang bocah perempuan itu tetap kukuh memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Ah, jiwanya memang senantias muda, begitu pikirnya.

Lain lagi dengan pikiran Kibum dan Sungmin yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya jika mendengar Siwon di panggil 'oppa'.

'**drt,drt,drt'**

Ponsel di saku celana Siwon bergetar, " Sandeullie, oppa mau menjawab telepon dulu. Kau duduk manis di sini sampai oppa selesai menjawab teleponnya arachi"

"Nde" ucapnya dengan gigi penuh coklat.

"Yeboseyo..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiran bosnya saat ini. Menyuruhnya ke mall dan memborong semua mainan yang ada di sana.

Lalu pergi ke rumah sakit dengan membopong boneka beruang yang tingginya hampir sama dengan nya.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh"

Pria itu kelelahan...

Di pandangi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di pelataran rumah sakit membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ia lalu memutuskan duduk sebentar, beristirahat.

"Wah, teddy!" pekik seorang bocah perempuan dengan gigi bolong di tengah...

"Becal sekali teddynya..." pekiknya lagi.

Chanyeol pun menengok ke arah suara, dan mendapati gadis kecil bergaun pink berambut sebahu tersenyum girang melihat boneka besar itu. Plus dengan mulut blepotan noda coklat.

"Besar sekali kan?" ucap Chanyeol.

Sandeul, gadis dengan gigi bolong di tengah itu mengangguk. Pandangannya tak lepas dari benda berbulu coklat yang duduk bersandar di depannya saat ini.

"Oppa, Sandeullie juga mau di belikan yang seperti sama Siyon oppa" monolognya kemudian.

Tak tahan melihat wajah dan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan, tak pelak membuat tangann Chanyeol jahil dan menjawil pipi putih pucat gadis kecil itu.

Tidak tahu saja, jika Sandeul tengah bersiap untuk menangis...

"Omona, kau lucu sekali sih, siapa nama mu gadis manis?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menjawil pipi gadis itu,

Jeda sejenak...

Manik rubah Sandeul sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dan sudah siap untuk...

"OMMA"

.

.

.

Siwon yang kehilangan Sandeul setelah menerima telepon, di kejutkan dengan suara jeritan si gadis kecil.

Dengan panik, ia berlari mencari sumber suara. Manik obsidiannya terbelalak, ketika mendapati sesosok pria yang amat di kenalnya tengah memeluk Sandeul dengan erat.

Mengecupi wajah dan kepala gadis kecil itu dengan sayang dan berlinangan air mata.

Bersama seorang pria tinggi yang terus membungkukkan badanya kepada pria itu. Samar-samar Siwon dapat mendengar jelas tentang apa yang di katakan pria jangkung itu,

"Maaafkan saya presdir, saya tidak tahu jika nona kecil ini putri anda. Maafkan saya"

Sementara Sandeul hanya diam tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Hiks, appa" panggilnya lirih.

"Iya sayang ini appa"

"Ini appa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.hyejinpark.**

**30062016**

**.review juseyo ^^.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
